


Operación Familia

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se trata de la traducción del fic italiano Operazione Famiglia de SwanFangirl. <br/>¿Qué sucedería si Henry decidiese dar un final feliz a sus madres poniendo en marcha una nueva operación más complicada y difícil que las precedentes? Regina y Emma tendrán que enfrentarse a un pasado que se creía olvidado, y este pasado traerá consecuencias inesperadas. </p><p>http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2909382&i=1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rock band

 

«¡Vamos, Regina! ¡No seas caprichosa!» gritó Tinker

«¡No iré, es inútil que intentes convencerme!» se quejó la otra mujer, enterrada en las sábanas de su gran cama de matrimonio

«¡Levanta tu lindísimo culo!» exclamó el hada, retirándole las sábanas de encima. «Quizás esta noche alguno te acompañe en esa enorme cama»

«¡Tink, eres terrible!»

Tras decir eso, Regina se levantó y comenzó a prepararse, aunque a regañadientes.

Siempre era así: su rubia y loca amiga quería hacer algo que no le apetecía para nada, sin embargo estaba obligada a participar en ello. Y no podía decir que no, porque Campanilla no aceptaba nunca un “no” como respuesta. La quería mucho, pero no quería que pasase lo del otra vez, que le había hecho conocer a un hombre, asegurándole que era el amor de su vida, para después descubrir que estaba casado y tenía un hijo. Quién sabe en qué extraña situación iba a envolverla ahora.

«¡Wow, estás que crujes! ¡Romperás corazones esta noche!» dijo la muchacha, apenas la vio

Ante la mirada severa de Regina, que la miraba con una ceja levantada, Tinker se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y balbuceó, turbada

«Tengo que dejar de hablar con metáforas»

Las dos salieron de la mansión, dirigiéndose a un destino que solo una de ellas conocía.

«¡Te lo ruego, Tink! ¡Dime a dónde vamos!» le suplicó Regina al final, después de haber intentado todos los métodos de persuasión que conocía…incluso había pensado seducirla para obtener información, pero se había dicho que no sería apropiado.

El hada estuvo tentada de revelárselo todo-no se veía todos los días que Regina suplicase a alguien, pero después recordó la promesa que había hecho. Sin embargo,  casi habían llegado, se dijo, así que se lo reveló. No podía tirarse del coche en marcha, ¿o sí?

«Ok, ok…Estamos de camino al Rabbit Hole» se encogió de hombros «¿Y adivina? Esta noche tocará una banda de rock»

Tinker parecía entusiasmada, pero la alcaldesa hizo una mueca de desagrado. Nunca le habían gustado las bandas. Imagínense esa de rock. Y no tenía ganas de escuchar a algún melenudo berrear mientras la gente se atrevía a llamar a eso “música”

Después dijo, sorprendida

«¿Hay bandas de rock en Storybrooke?»

«¡Los personajes de los cuentos se están modernizando!» respondió la amiga, conduciendo hacia el local.

Llegaron, y Regina siguió rogándole a la amiga para volver a casa, pero Tinker no quiso escuchar razones.

Apenas entraron, un bullicio de los jugadores que alzaban sus voces en las jugadas y un olor nauseabundo a alcohol les dio la bienvenida; pero eso era lo habitual en un local como el Rabbit Hole. Hombres, que Regina de hecho no conocía y no quería conocer, la acogieron con silbidos de aprobación y saludos poco decorosos. Resopló, y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Botas negras, de tacones algo altos, pantalones ajustados de piel que resaltaban sus curvas, chaqueta de piel, cabellos rubios atados con un pañuelo negro. El maquillaje de la muchacha era recargado, pero no demasiado, obviamente negro, como todo lo demás. Pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos verdes que resplandecían en la poca luz del local, llenos de vitalidad y energía, como siempre.

Después del impacto inicial, Regina murmuró

«No me digas que…»

Miró detrás de Emma y vio un espectáculo del que no sabes si reír o llorar.

Leroy, que se estaba metiendo entre pecho y espalda una botella de whisky, estaba sentado frente a una batería más alta que él; Charming estaba afanándose con el bajo, posiblemente sin saber qué hacer; Mary Margaret tenía una guitarra eléctrica entre las manos, a la que acunaba como si fuese un bebé.

Al final Regina no logró ni reír ni llorar, porque se encontró con los brazos de Henry aferrados a su cintura.

«¡Mamá, al final has venido!» exclamó el muchacho, contento.

«Sí, también tú por lo que parece…» dijo, bastante contrariada «Espera aquí, Henry, voy a hablar con tu madre»

La morena se encaminó, segura de sí, hacia el escenario, ignorando las atenciones que le eran dirigidas por parte del sexo masculino con quien ella no quería tener nada que ver.

«¿Es esta su banda, señorita Swan? Me esperaba más que a Blancanieves, el Príncipe Azul y uno de los siete enanos» dijo, punzante

Emma no perdió la sonrisa y se acercó más a ella.

«Estás maravillosa esta noche» comentó «Y de todas maneras, lo vamos a romper, tanto que al final vendrás a felicitarnos»

Regina, riendo comenzó a canturrear “¡Los sueños son deseos encerrados en el corazón” haciendo sonreír también a Emma, que no se esperaba ver a la alcaldesa tan dispuesta a bromear con ella.

«Emma está sexy esta noche, ¿eh?» le dijo al oído Tinker, cuando se sentó a su lado y al de Henry.

Regina se giró de repente, mirándola como si estuviera loca y dijo cautamente

«Tink, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?»

Tink le dio un empujón juguetón, para después concentrarse en la banda, que parecía que iban a empezar.

Emma cogió el micrófono y se dirigió al público

«Hola, probablemente muchos de ustedes nos conocen como “la familia real”…pero esta noche somos una banda, los _Fairytales_ y les tocaremos _Stray Heart_ »

Regina se rio ante el nombre que habían elegido y se acomodó mejor para disfrutar del espectáculo, convencida de que harían un tremendo ridículo…eso antes de que Emma comenzase a cantar.

 _I lost my little baby with a stray heart_  
_Went to another_  
_Can you recover, baby_  
_Oh, you’re the only one that I’m dreamin’ of_  
_Your precious heart_  
_Was torn apart by me and you_

Emma tenía una voz espléndida

La sorprendió el subtexto que podía (o no podía) tener aquella canción, casi parecía que hablasen de ellas en cierto sentido. Pero lo que más le impresionaba era su mirada. Al principio era como si luchase para no mirar algo, o mejor a alguien, después se rindió y alzó los ojos, mirándola mientras decía que “ _su precioso corazón estaba roto_ ”

 _You’re not alone_  
_Oh, oh, and now I’m where I belong_  
_We’re not alone_  
_Oh, oh, I’ll hold your heart and never let go_

 

Regina sonrió

Normalmente era ella quien estrechaba los corazones de la gente, y no de manera agradable. Pero era verdad, ahora finalmente Emma estaba en el sitio al que pertenecía, con las personas con quienes debía realmente estar.

 _Everything that I want_  
_I want from you_  
_But I just can’t have you_  
_Everything that I need_  
_I need from you_  
_But I just can’t have you_

Debería estar sorprendida de que los tres inesperados músicos no estuvieran equivocándose con las notas, gracias a las clases de Emma; debería tomarse a broma a aquella estrafalaria banda; pero lo único que estaba haciendo era mirando a Emma Swan, y eso no era nada bueno.

Así que pensó en levantarse y marcharse, pero la rubia no estaba de acuerdo, así que bajó del escenario y fue a su encuentro, con un tácito reproche en la mirada, pero que no escondía muy bien la diversión de la muchacha ante lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, avergonzarla

 _I’ve said it a thousand times_  
_And now thousand one_  
_We’ll never part_  
_I’ll never stray again from you_  
_This dog is destine_  
_For a home to your heart_  
_We’ll never part_  
_I’ll never stray again from you_

Cuántas cosas habría podido decir: que con aquella estrofa le estaba confirmando que la estaba molestando, que la comparación con el perro no era algo indiferente tratándose de Emma Swan. Pero Emma estaba cantando, acercándose cada vez más a ella, que estaba, cómo decirlo, paralizada.

Retrocedía hacia la salida, pero Emma estaba dispuesta a ir a su encuentro, impidiéndole que se escapase como solía hacer.

 _I’ve said it a thousand times_  
_And now thousand one_  
_We’ll never part_  
_I’ll never stray again from you_  
_This dog is destine_  
_For a home to your heart_  
_We’ll never part_  
_I’ll never stray again from you_

Regina se quería morir de vergüenza.

Todos la miraban, esperándose que hiciera algo realmente malo, preguntándose cómo la alcaldesa todavía no había matado a la rubia. Se lo preguntaba también ella, dado que estaba realmente enfadada, no tanto como para dejar a Henry sin una de sus madres, pero enfadada.

 _Everything that I want_  
_I want from you_  
_But I just can’t have you_  
_Everything that I need_  
_I need from you_  
_But I just can’t have you_

Regina tomó una decisión. Callaría a Emma, de un modo u otro, porque aquella mujer la estaba incomodando ante todos y porque sus mejillas estaban rojas-ella no se sonrojaba nunca.

Fue entonces cuando Regina le susurró al oído un débil “Te amo”

 _You’re not a-_  
 

Emma se calló de golpe. Miró a la morena y, con la boca totalmente abierta, la arrastró fuera del local. Leroy, Charming y Snow se quedaron tocando allí sin una cantante, preguntándose qué diablos había pasado, como lo hacía también todo el público.

Tinker agarró la mano de Henry y los dos siguieron a las dos mujeres.

Emma estaba quieta, sentada en un banco, y aún no había cerrado la boca. Regina caminó hacia ella y, resoplando, tomó el rostro de Emma entre los dedos, cerrándole la boca.

«Señorita Swan, no me mire de ese modo…» dijo, sentándose a su lado «No lo decía en serio. ¡Era solo para que dejara de cantar!»

La boca de Emma esta vez se transformó en una mueca.

«¿Desafinaba tanto?» preguntó, enfurruñándose

«No» admitió la morena «Pero me estaba poniendo en ridículo»

«Solo quería que te divirtieras…que te sintieses aceptada» murmuró Emma, con tono apenado y de excusa.

Regina se sintió culpable, cosa que no era muy habitual en ella…Pero Emma estaba intentado que se sintiera cómoda y ella se había enfadado con la rubia sin razón. Porque aunque las maneras no habían sido muy acertadas, al menos ella lo había intentado, al contrario que muchos otros habitantes de Storybrooke.

«Perdona, Emma» dijo Regina

Emma no se lo esperaba. En efecto eran las dos palabras más inesperadas en boca de Regina.

Porque Regina nunca pedía excusas.

Porque Regina nunca la llamaba por su nombre.

Porque Regina nunca la tuteaba.

¡Porque Regina nunca le habría pedido excusas tuteándola y llamándola “Emma”!

La sheriff se giró hacia Regina y le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa reconfortante que daba a muy pocas personas.

«Has estado muy bien» admitió Regina.

Las dos se echaron a reír.

«Pero no creo que el rock sea tu estilo» añadió después, sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto divertido.

«Puede ser, pero mi banda tiene algo que ninguna otra tendrá jamás» afirmó la Salvadora, con una sonrisita dibujada en el rostro.

«¿El qué?» preguntó Regina, arrugando la frente.

«A Blancanieves tocando la guitarra eléctrica, ¿qué otra cosa?» rio Emma.

Y las dos estallaron en carcajadas. Juntas. De nuevo. Mientras Henry y Tinker sonreían, cómplices.

El plan estaba funcionando.

 


	2. Celos

 

«Buenos días, señora Alcaldesa» dijo Emma, acercándose a saludarla

«Buenos días, sheriff Swan. ¿Cómo va su día?» sonrió Regina, cordialmente

«Ahora muy bien» guiñó la rubia, poniendo ojos tiernos.

 _Yo no pongo ojos tiernos_ , pensó Emma, intentando borrar la mirada de adoración, que era más que evidente, de su rostro.

«Perdonad, estoy aquí» dijo Henry, riendo bajito por el modo en que sus madres se estaban mirando.

«¡Oh, hola, chico!» lo saludó la muchacha, despeinándole el pelo sin dejar de sonreír.

Henry sacudió la cabeza, resignado, y subió al escarabajo, seguido de sus madres, como era costumbre en los últimos días.

«Todavía estoy sorprendida de que aceptes viajar en mi coche» dijo Emma, arrancando el motor y hablando con la morena.

«Me gusta el peligro» rio Regina, dulcemente

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco.

Desde que Tinker y él habían tenido aquella gran idea de acercar a sus madres, Regina y Emma se habían vuelto tan buenas y despreocupadas que, a veces, daban náuseas casi tanto como sus abuelos-hablaba obviamente de David y Mary Margaret, no de Cora o Rumpel, que eran de todo menos dulces. Regina había comenzado a hacerle carantoñas como cuando era pequeño, y Emma había cogido la misma costumbre, aunque ella no parecía del tipo que hacen carantoñas. Se habían vuelto las mamás perfectas…¡quizás demasiado!

Al llegar a Granny’s, los tres se sentaron en la mesa de costumbre, aquella en la que desayunaban juntos desde hacía una semana.

«Dejadme adivinar: dos chocolates calientes con nata y canela, un café negro solo y tortitas» dijo Ruby, sonriendo a la pequeña familia que, desde hace un tiempo, parecía muy feliz.

La muchacha se agachó para saludar y los ojos de Regina se posaron un momento en su escote. Fue un segundo, pero Emma se dio cuenta. Sin duda, se dio cuenta. Y, cuando Ruby se marchó a preparar el pedido, Regina también miró durante unos segundos sus ondulantes caderas. Después se giró y acarició el pelo de Henry con gesto tierno, mientras Emma resoplaba, intentando contener la rabia.

Regina tenía ganas de alguien que la abrazase, que la besase, que la hiciese sentirse amada. Pero ese alguien no estaba  y no podía hacer otra cosa sino mirar. Mirar a Ruby y sus cortos vestidos era la mejor opción, porque si mirara a Emma, podría arruinar la relación que se estaba creando entre ellas. Y no quería que eso pasase, así estaban bien y había un equilibrio casi perfecto. No podía, en ese momento, dar un paso en falso.

Los tres desayunaron charlando un poco, aunque tanto Henry como Regina habían notado que Emma estaba más silenciosa de que costumbre. Incluso mientras acompañaban a Henry a la escuela no soltó prenda, y Regina estaba preocupada.

Cuando su hijo les dio un beso a ambas y entró en el colegio, preguntándose porque a esa edad seguían  aún acompañándolo a la escuela, Regina  tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos, como había hecho aquella noche, importándole poco que la gente las viera y malinterpretase todo.

«¿Qué pasa, Emma?» preguntó

«¿Y aún me lo preguntas?» soltó la rubia «¿Te parece normal mirar, o mejor _follarte_ con los ojos a Ruby de aquel modo? ¡Y además delante de Henry!»

Regina se mordió el labio, con expresión culpable.

«Lo…lo siento, yo….no sé qué me pasó» intentó justificarse la Alcaldesa

« Yo sí sé qué te pasó» dijo Emma, enfadada

«¡Emma, espera!» la llamó Regina, mientras ella caminaba sin darse la vuelta para escucharla

Regina tuvo realmente ganas de abofetearse.

_Definitivamente había dado un paso en falso._

«Te lo juro, Henry, ¡tu madre estaba hecha una furia! O mejor, celosa/enfadada» contó Tinker, sentada fuera del colegio con Henry.

Afortunadamente, Regina le había pedido que fuese a buscar a su hijo al colegio, así ella podía contarle  el desarrollo de la situación entre sus madres.

«¡Hey! ¿De qué habláis, chicos?» preguntó Snow, sentándose al lado de los dos

«Abuela, ¿qué haces aquí?» preguntó a su vez Henry

«Tu madre me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte» respondió la mujer

«Y su otra madre me lo ha pedido a mí» intervino el hada.

De nuevo Henry se preguntó por qué con 13 años no podía volver a casa solo…¡no creía que estuviera pidiendo mucho!

«Snow, ¿te apetecería participar en una… _operación_?» preguntó Tinker

«¿Qué _operación_?»

Henry y Tinker se intercambiaron una mirada entusiasta, respondiendo a la vez: “ _La Operación Familia_ ”

 

Emma estaba sorbiendo su segundo chocolate del día-obviamente con canela-cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa que, por una vez, estaba desierta. Convencida de que debían de ser Mary Margaret y Henry, corrió a abrir.

«Re…Regina…» balbuceó, encontrándose delante a la Alcaldesa

«Emma…¿Puedo entrar?» preguntó Regina

La rubia se separó, dejando vía libre. Regina entró y se sentó elegantemente en una silla. Emma se sentó a su lado. Las dos mujeres se miraron durante unos segundos, después a la vez se dijeron.

«Perdona»

«¿Por qué cosa te estás excusando?» preguntó Regina, perpleja

«Por la escena que te he hecho hoy» respondió Emma

«Tenías razón. Me comporté como una persona fuera de control»

«No siempre puedes tener el control de todo» dijo la sheriff, con media sonrisa «Y además no me enfadé a causa de Henry o porque _te fallase  el autocontrol_ »

Regina alzó la ceja mientras la rubia admitía

«Yo…me enfadé de esa manera…porque estaba celosa»

Antes de que Regina pudiese replicar o sencillamente besarla sin ningún autocontrol, Emma continuó

«No es que esté enamorada de ti o algo por el estilo, es solo que me gusta que nos hayamos convertido en una familia y no quiero que encuentres a otra persona, porque tengo miedo de perderte. He sido egoísta, perdóname»

Regina sonrió, aferrando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y acariciándolas levemente.

«No encontraré a ninguna otra persona, Emma. Nadie llenará nunca lo que tú y Henry sois para mí. Sois vosotros mi familia» explicó Regina, logrando finalmente definir esa _cosa_ que habían comenzado a ser desde que Emma había llegado a Storybrooke.

Debía admitir que esperaba una especie de declaración por parte de la muchacha, pero quizás solo eran esperanzas vanas, admitió mentalmente. Y además estaban bien como estaban, no había necesidad de nada más. Al menos esperaba convencerse a sí misma con esas palabras.

Así que se limitó a abrazar a Emma que, sorprendida, la estrechó también contra su pecho.

«De todos modos, también yo he echado un ojo al escote de Ruby» confesó Emma «Pero es que es imposible no hacerlo, esa chica se viste como si fuera a rodar una película porno de un momento a otro»

Regina rio

«Déjame probar ese chocolate. Me gustaría saber qué tiene de especial esa canela, ya que tanto a ti como a  Henry os gusta tanto»

 

«Así que, ¿los dos queréis que Regina, la Reina Malvada, y Emma, la Salvadora, estén juntas?» preguntó Mary Margaret, confusa.

«No, abuela» rectificó Henry, haciéndole primero soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero después poniéndole otra vez la mosca detrás de la oreja «Queremos que Regina y Emma, mis madres, estén juntas»

Blancanieves sonrió, a pesar de su perplejidad y del hecho de que esa situación la preocupara mucho. ¿Su _niña_ y su _madrastra_ …juntas? Vale, desde hacía un tiempo las dos se llevaban bien, no discutían, pero eso no quería decir necesariamente que se amaran.

Quizás solo lo estaban haciendo por Henry.

Quizás aquella tregua solo era temporal.

O quizás de verdad estaban enamoradas la una de la otra, y Henry  y Tinker se habían dado cuenta antes que nadie…¡y antes que ellas mismas! ¡Y pensar que ella siempre había sido perro trufador cuando se trataba de amor! ¡Lo olía a kilómetros de distancia! ¿Sería posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada?

«Quizás no lo has notado porque no estabas dispuesta a aceptarlo» dijo sabiamente su nieto, como leyéndole el pensamiento

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Snow «¿Por qué no estaría dispuesta?»

«Beh…» intervino Tinker «Regina ha sido tu espina en el costado durante mucho tiempo, tenéis un feo pasado a las espaldas. Comprendo que no hayas querido aceptar que tu hija la amase»

Blancanieves supiró

Quizás Tinker tenía razón. Y si aquellas dos se amaban de verdad, ella haría todo para que el Amor Verdadero llegase a su hija como le había pasado a ella. No importaba si el susodicho Amor Verdadero fuese la ex Reina Malvada: ahora ya no lo era, así que le daría una segunda oportunidad, como Emma siempre había hecho.

«Ok, os ayudaré» aceptó Mary Margaret, después de haber reflexionado sobre ello.

«¡Perfecto!» exclamó Tinker levantándose «¿Quién quiere un chocolate para celebrarlo?»

«La tomamos en casa. Ruby ya ha montado bastante jaleo sin saberlo, hoy está castigada» bromeó Snow

Los tres cómplices caminaron hacia el pequeño apartamento en el que Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret y David convivían, hablando del próximo movimiento que pondrían en marcha para hacer que las dos mujeres se encontrasen.

Cuando entraron, las encontraron sentadas en el sofá mirando la tele; o sería mejor decir que Emma dormía ente los brazos de Regina, y Regina la miraba dormir, mientras la televisión transmitía imágenes a quien nadie hacia caso.

Henry, Mary Margaret y Tinker sonrieron felices.

«¡Hola, Regina!» la saludaron a la vez.

La morena saludó a las dos y abrazó a Henry, sonriendo inmediatamente al ver a su hijo.

«Mamá se ha quedado dormida sobre tu hombro» constató Henry, astuto

«Ya» se sonrojó Regina

« _Tesoro,_ ¿quieres un chocolate?» le preguntó Snow, mientras lo preparaba

Regina se quedó atónita ante ese _tesoro_ referido a ella y le devolvió una sonrisa de estupefacción.

«Yo…no, he bebido antes de la de Emma» respondió, después de haberse recobrado de la satisfacción por aquel apelativo por parte de la mujer de la que había sido su madrastra.

«Pensaba que no te gustaba con canela» dijo el hada

«Bueno, Emma ha hecho que me guste» replicó Regina, un poco turbada.

Blancanieves sonrió ante la certidumbre.

Entonces Henry y Tinker tenían razón. O al menos, era lo que parecía por parte de Regina. Su mirada mientras decía el nombre de la rubia era bastante elocuente, era como la suya cuando hablaba de David. Mirada llena de amor y veneración.

«Bueno, creo que ahora tengo que irme…Ya sabéis, sigo siendo la alcaldesa y tengo cosas que atender. Henry, mañana por la mañana paso a recogerte a ti y…a Emma» y sonrió otra vez.

Porque para ella era inevitable hacerlo cuando hablaba de Emma Swan.

 

 


	3. Halloween

 

«¡Yo quiero vestirme de _Transformer_!» exclamó Henry

Regina torció la boca

«Sé que dije de cualquier cosa, pero podrías elegir algo más elegante, como un príncipe. Mi principito» dijo la madre, besándole la frente mientras él hacía una mueca.

«¡Pero los príncipes no dan miedo, mamá!» protestó Henry

«Ok, ok. Te pediré on line el disfraz de _Performer_ »

« _Transformer»_ la corrigió el muchacho

«Sí, lo que he dicho» balbuceó, como hacía siempre cuando alguien la corregía, y de costumbre se trataba siempre de Henry o de Emma que le corregían sobre cosas referidas a este mundo.

«¡Regiiina!» el grito de Emma resonó en las paredes de la casa Mills

La Alcaldesa, resoplando y riendo al mismo tiempo, se dirigió hacia su propia habitación. Al llegar, abrió los ojos de par en par.

«Creo que se han equivocado al mandarme el traje, porque esto no era lo que tenía en mente» dijo Emma en un tono, mezcla de  alarma y diversión.

Emma había pedido un vestido de bruja. Y, en efecto, aquello se parecía vagamente a un vestido de bruja, pero las medias de red y los tacones de aguja, por no hablar del top que apenas le cubría lo necesario, hacían pensar más en…en Ruby, eso es. Sin embargo, en el modesto pensamiento de Regina, Emma era mucho más sexy que Ruby.

«Oh..es…» murmuró Regina, callándose antes de decir algo de lo que se habría arrepentido.

No lograba desviar la mirada de aquella atrayente figura.

«Creo que lo devolveré» continuó la rubia.

«¡No!» exclamó de repente Regina, para después darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta «Es decir, no pidas otro, yo puedo buscarte uno. Tengo un amigo, del Bosque Encantado que es sastre y puede coserte cualquier cosa que desees»

«Es decir, un sastre mágico» dijo Emma

«Algo parecido…» respondió Regina

«¡Guay!» exclamó la rubia comenzando a quitarse el vestido.

La mujer, incómoda y con las mejillas en llamas, se dio la vuelta antes de ver algo que la llevara a los límites del aguante.

«¿Qué te parece algo personalizado? Tú eres la Salvadora. Quizás deberías llevar una armadura o algo parecido»

«Buena idea…Ya puedes girarte»

Regina, entonces, encontrándose a Emma en su ropa habitual, suspiró aliviada.

Aunque era igual de bella, al menos no llevaba puesto aquel estrecho vestido que podía estimular aún más sus fantasías que desde hacía semanas se habían hecho un hueco en su mente.

«Ok, entonces…voy a llamarlo» dijo Regina, para escapar de la habitación.

Halloween: la fiesta donde los muertos viven y los vivos mueren, por así decir.

Granny’s había sido decorado para la ocasión, ante cada casa había al menos una calabaza y todos se habían vestido para la fiesta…excepto Ruby, porque, en su opinión, a ella le bastaba con transformarse para tener su propio disfraz de Halloween. Todos los demás habían comprado sus disfraces en Fred, el sastre mágico, que los había confeccionado realmente bellísimos y ricos en detalles que los hacían parecer verdaderos.

Cuando Regina salió del baño, tanto Emma como Henry se quedaron pasmados. La morena llevaba un vestido que recordaba mucho el estilo de la Reina Malvada, lleno de volantes y con un escote que dejaba bien poco a la imaginación, así como la abertura que ofrecía una visión de las piernas de la mujer a la vista de cualquiera.

«Voy a morir» murmuró Emma, sin dejarse oír por Regina.

«¡Wow, mamá! ¡Estás bellísima!» exclamó Henry, satisfecho al ver el efecto que había provocado en su otra madre.

«Gracias, Henry, aunque con todo eso encima apenas logró verte» se lamentó Regina «¿No podías haber cogido un disfraz en el sastre mágico como han hecho todos?»

«No, mamá, _la magia siempre conlleva un precio_ » recitó sabiamente el muchacho.

Mientras tanto Emma se había quedado contemplando cómo la sexy Alcaldesa se había transformado en la sexy Reina Malvada.

«¿Ha visto algo que le gusta, Salvadora?» la provocó Regina

 _Oh Dios_ , pensó Emma. ¿ _La…Reina le estaba tirando los trastos_?

«Diría que no, Reina Malvada» respondió la rubia, con el pecho henchido de orgullo.

Al principio, Henry estaba convencido de que estaban bromeando, pero después Emma desenvainó la espada, apuntándola a la yugular de la mujer.

«Mamá, ¿pero qué haces?»

«No sé quién eres, muchacho, pero debes irte. Dentro de poco la Reina Malvada solo será un recuerdo» dijo la sheriff, en tono grave.

Pero, apenas Emma hubo alzado la espada para golpearla, Regina desapareció en una nube violeta.

«¡Mamá!» gritó Henry, sacándose el casco y agarrando el brazo de Emma.

Tocaron a la puerta, y el muchacho, arrastrando a la rubia consigo por precaución, fue a abrir, encontrando a Ruby que parecía, como poco, desesperada.

«¡Se está produciendo un desastre! Todos piensan que son los personajes que representan sus disfraces…y en efecto lo son ¡Es como si se hubieran transformado!» contó Ruby, temblorosa

«Ruby…» intentó decir Henry, interrumpido de repente

«¡No entiendes Henry! Es un problema de verdad grande, y no sé qué podemos hacer porque, por lo que parece, soy la única inmune a esa…cosa»

«Ruby…espe…» dijo de nuevo él, intentando hablar

«Creo que son los disfraces. Quizás el sastre mágico no era la mejor opción» dijo la muchacha lobo.

«¡RUBY!»

«¿Qué pasa?» soltó

«Esta muchacha no me parece muy fiable» observó la Salvadora, mirándola de forma desafiante.

«Mi madre Regina se ha vuelto la Reina Malvada» dijo Henry, ignorando lo que la rubia había dicho «Y mi madre Emma se ha transformado en la Salvadora, y no en un sentido bueno: quiere matar a Regina»

Ruby, atónita, abrió la boca.

«También esto es un problema considerable»

 

«Ok, estamos de acuerdo en que son los disfraces los que hacen que se comporten como locos maniacos, así que bastará con quitárselos y todo volverá a la normalidad» reflexionó Ruby «¿Pero cómo lo hacemos?»

«Podremos usar la magia. Es decir, Emma podría usarla» aconsejó Henry

«¿Magia? ¡Yo solo uso la fuerza de mi corazón para destruir el mal! Porque yo soy la Salvadora» exclamó ella, convencida

Los otros dos se miraron, asombrados, para después solo decir

«Ok…»

De repente la misma nube en la que Regina había desaparecido, reapareció, y de ella salió la Reina Malvada, así como había desaparecido.

«Salvadora de pacotilla, ¿no creerás que intentarías matarme e ibas a salir ilesa?» dijo la mujer, acercándose a la rubia, que de nuevo desenvainó la espada con expresión fiera.

«¡No, no podéis luchar! ¡Os amáis!» protestó Henry

«Muchachito» Henry se sobresaltó ante aquel mote por parte de su madre «La Reina Malvada y la Salvadora nunca podrán amarse»

El muchacho bajó la mirada, triste. Entonces Ruby, harta, se quitó la capa, diciendo «A grandes problemas, grandes remedios»

La muchacha se transformó, con un objetivo bien claro en mente. Agredió a Emma, sin hacerle daño, y le arrancó la armadura con los dientes. Emma miró a su alrededor, extrañada.

«¿Qué sucede, Salvadora? ¿El lobo te ha mordido la lengua?» rio la Reina

«¡Regina!» la llamó Emma, yendo hacia ella «¡Estás bellísima!»

La Reina Malvada enarcó una ceja, confusa

«Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Tú…tú debes luchar contra mí, no hacerme cumplidos»

Emma sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

«¿Por qué tendríamos que luchar?» preguntó

Fue Henry el que le respondió

«Emma, ella cree que sigue siendo la Reina Malvada» le explicó

Entonces a Emma le vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado durante ese arco de tiempo y comprendió todo, alarmándose al momento sin saber qué hacer para volver todo a la normalidad. _¡Buena Salvadora estaba hecha_!

«Es el vestido» le dijo entonces el muchacho

Emma entonces supo qué hacer. Era arriesgado, especialmente para su salud mental, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por desgracia era su deber como Salvadora….o quizás, por suerte.

«Hey, Regina…¿Qué te parece si peleamos en un lugar más adecuado y sobre todo sin que nadie que nos moleste?» preguntó.

Regina, sin decir nada, asintió, tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola al primer lugar aislado que encontró: el despacho de la sheriff.

«¿Este sitio te parece bastante íntimo?» preguntó la morena

«Bastante» dijo Emma, aun con el brazo bajo el agarre de Regina.

«Bien, entonces…enséñame lo que sabes hacer» la desafió la Reina Malvada.

«Enseguida» respondió la rubia.

En un repentino movimiento, Emma intentó arrancarle el vestido de encima.

«Pero, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?» gritó Regina.

«Soy la Salvadora, así que te salvó» dijo Ema, para después quitarle definitivamente el vestido.

El resultado fue que Regina se quedó en ropa interior, mirando alrededor, escandalizada. En particular miraba las manos de Emma sobre sus caderas desnudas, manos que quemaban sobre la piel fría. No hubo tiempo para explicaciones, porque Snow y Charming, o mejor dos vampiros, sedientos de sangre, entraron en la estancia.

«Creo que tenemos dos amantes clandestinas» dijo Mary Margaret riendo.

«¡Y muy buenas, diría!» añadió David

Regina y Emma se miraron, asustadas. Después los dos cayeron al suelo, desmayados. Las dos mujeres fruncieron a la vez el ceño, más confusas que antes, cuando Ruby entró y las vio, una pegada a la otra, con Regina medio desnuda. Obviamente la reina de la malicia-estamos hablando de Ruby-, malinterpretó

«¡Oh! Henry, ¡no entres!» exclamó «Lo siento, no pensaba que estaba interrumpiendo algo»

«¡No, Ruby!» gritó Emma, separándose de la morena.

Mientras Regina hizo aparecer su ropa de su armario y comenzó a vestirse deprisa

«No es como usted piensa, señorita Lucas» dijo intentando mantener la calma.

Red, riendo entre dientes, respondió simplemente

«Estad tranquilas, no es asunto mío»

«¿Qué les has hecho?» preguntó Emma, dejando de lado el tema, y esperando que Ruby lo olvidase antes o después- lo que no era para nada posible.

«Solo los he dormido. Pero se despertaran pronto. Debemos…ehm…desnudarlos y ponerles otra ropa, dado que esa está hechizada» explicó Caperucita Roja.

«Bien» dijo Regina

Después intervino Emma.

«Los dejaremos a todos en ropa interior…Metafóricamente, quería decir. Oh, venga, no me miréis así»

 

Dos días después, los habitantes de Storybrokke estaban aún ligeramente traumatizados y confusos con lo sucedido. En particular Emma y Regina, que había recordado todo, que no se hablaban desde el momento en que Regina se había quedado en ropa interior delante de ella, y Ruby, que intentaba aún sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen. Afortunadamente, Snow y Charming no recordaban nada, o sería aún más embarazoso.

Aquel día, Blancanieves fue a saludar a Henry que, fuera del instituto al que iba, estaba melancólicamente leyendo un libro.

«¡Hey, Henry!» dijo alegre «¿Alguna novedad en la _Operación Familia_?» preguntó

«Creo que la _Operación Familia_ se cierra aquí» dijo, triste «Mi madre dijo una cosa durante el hechizo de los vestidos: que ella y Regina eran la Salvadora y la Reina Malvada, y que por eso nunca podrían amarse. Quizás tenga razón»

«No, no, Henry. Tu madre es una testaruda esté bajo el hechizo que esté, y se equivocaba enormemente» dijo Mary Margaret, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su nieto.

«Pero quizás…»

«Henry. Lograste convencerme de que mi madrastra y mi hija están enamoradas. Debe ser forzosamente así» rio ella

Entonces Henry volvió a encontrar su buen humor y dijo

«Bien, entonces llama a Tinker. ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!»

 

 


	4. Vacaciones

 

Para reunir a la familia después de aquel momento embarazoso entre las dos mujeres, Henry propone un viaje a Nueva York, la ciudad en la que ya había estado una vez con Emma, pero en la que Regina nunca había puesto el pie. Tanto Emma como Regina habían protestado, diciendo que quizás fuese todavía peligroso salir de Storybrooke, pero Henry sentenció que partirían, y era una decisión irrevocable.

Obviamente, para persuadir a sus madres, envolvió a Tinker y a Blancanieves. Y al final las dos aceptaron pasar algunos días en la Gran Manzana, nombre que le gustaba mucho a Regina.

«¿Has cogido todo?» preguntó la morena, asustada, aunque no quería darlo a notar.

«Sí, tranquila. Sé que es tu primer viaje y que nunca has salido de Storybooke en este mundo, pero no debes estar nerviosa. Todo irá bien» la tranquilizó Emma, sonriéndole después de días en que no se había atrevido a mirarla a los ojos.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa, encantada con el movimiento de los labios de la rubia mientras hablaba. Después se abofeteó mentalmente. No podía prendarse de Emma Swan. Ok, quizás ya era un poco tarde para autoimponerse límites, pero _en teoría_ no era posible que sucediese tal cosa. Era una situación demasiado confusa. Por ejemplo, si lo pensaba bien, ella era la…abuelastra de Emma. Se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

«¡Mamá!» llamó Henry

«¿Sí?» respondieron las dos a la vez

«No consigo cerrar mi maleta» resopló él

Regina y Emma subieron a la habitación del muchacho y, cuando Regina estaba dispuesta a recurrir a la magia, Emma la frenó, agarrándole las muñecas.

«No, Regina. Esta es una de las cosas que se pueden resolver sin recurrir a la magia» dijo «Cuando estemos en Nueva York ya no tendrás tus poderes, así es mejor que te acostumbres»

Después, apartando al adolescente, se sentó sobre la maleta, que se cerró, _como por arte de magia_. Y Regina asintió, conviniendo que eso no era tan difícil.

Llego el día de la partida.

Blancanieves las había llenado de snack para el viaje, así como Ruby que astutamente los había cogido _prestado_ del local de la abuela. Antes de que se marcharan, las dos mujeres de la _Operación Familia_ le dijeron a Henry que se buscase amigos en el hotel para que sus madres pudieran quedarse solas. Según ambas, era una buen plan, pero no tanto como el otro que había tenido Tinker, el de hacerlas dormir juntas. De hecho, ellas se habían ocupado de las reservas y le habían conseguido una única cama de matrimonio. Ellas, obviamente, no lo sabían.

Los tres se metieron en el coche, preparados a partir con mucha emoción, especialmente Regina que, de los demás, era la única que se arriesgaba a perder la memoria. Llevaba consigo el objeto que, inexplicablemente, más afecto tenía: una mantita parecida a la que Emma tenía de pequeña, blanca con un grabado de una manzana roja. Quizás era el destino, había pensado siempre.

«¿Era tuya?» le había preguntado Emma nada más verla

«No…No logro recordar de quién era, pero sé que la encontré en medio de palacio exactamente un año después de la muerte de Daniel. Y cada día la apretaba, preguntándome a quién pertenecía. Al final llegó a ser un poco mía»

Emma había asentido, y no habían vuelto a hablar de ello. Henry ya conocía aquella historia y por eso no hizo preguntas, también porque en esa mantita había sido envuelto él cuando era pequeño.

Había cogido el coche de Regina porque, aunque el escarabajo amarillo fuese simpático y todo eso, la morena estaba convencida de que no era lo bastante seguro. Pero Emma estaba tan feliz con esas pequeñas vacaciones que no le importó mucho el medio utilizado.

«¡Abrochaos los cinturones!» ordenó Regina, para después hacerlo ella misma con magia

«¿Qué habíamos dicho Regina» la regañó Emma

«Bah, era el último encantamiento para despedirme de mi magia…¡Ciao querida mía, te echaré mucho de menos!» dijo dramáticamente, fingiendo llorar

«¡Déjalo ya!» rio Emma, acompañada de Henry.

Regina normalmente no bromeaba-y cuando lo hacía era más bien sarcástica-, pero cuando bromeaba era realmente divertida y a veces Emma y Henry se encontraban riendo a carcajadas, como aquella vez en que Regina había improvisado un rap sobre lo asquerosa que era la música que escuchaba Henry.

«¡Ok, nos vamos!» anunció la Alcaldesa

Los tres gritaron «¡Adiós, Storybrooke!»

 

Después de un viaje hecho por turnos al volante (entre Emma y Regina, obviamente), paradas en las áreas de servicio y muchas papas fritas, la familia llegó a Nueva York.

La boca de Regina se quedó paralizada en una “o” de estupor, al ver todos aquellos rascacielos.

«¿No podríamos pararnos?» preguntó, ralentizando ante un quiosco de perritos calientes.

«¡No! Ahora vamos al hotel y después tendremos tiempo de comer lo que sea» dijo Emma, categórica «Necesito una cama, o un sillón,  o el asiento posterior del coche…en fin cualquier cosa sobre la que pueda dormir»

Regina asintió e hizo lo que había dicho Emma.

El hotel era grande, el hall, elegante y rico de sillones y sofás donde se sentaban muchas personas, personas normales, que vivían una vida sin magia, sin malvados a los que combatir, sin hechizos.

Regina suspiró. Quizás le habría gustado una vida así. Solo ella, Henry…y Emma. Una vida perfecta, con las personas que más amaba. Hubiera sido una sueño, o mejor…un cuento.

«Habitación 108» dijo el recepcionista, dándoles la llave y sonriendo, hospitalariamente.

«¿Crees que es una coincidencia?» preguntó la morena, frunciendo el ceño.

«No lo sé y no quiero pensar en ello. Solo quiero disfrutar de todo esto con vosotros» respondió Emma serenamente, besándole la mejilla y corriendo a coger las maletas, mientras Regina se había quedado allí, sorprendida, con una mano sobre la mejilla besada poco antes por la rubia.

«¡Mamá, vamos!» la llamó Henry.

La habitación era mucho mejor de lo que se habían esperado. Era espaciosa, con un hermoso baño completo, con una ducha que no veían la hora de utilizar, un pequeño escritorio, dos armarios y dos camas, una individual y una de matrimonio. Este último detalle suscitó de repente incomodidad en las dos mujeres.

«Mh, creo que voy a ir a hablar con alguien, porque creo que debe haber un error» dijo Emma.

Henry, para evitar que eso pasase, dijo lo único que las habría convencido.

«¿Y si por la noche, tengo una pesadilla con Peter Pan, que quiere mi corazón? Me vería obligado a elegir con quien dormir, las camas individuales son pequeñas…en cambio, así podría dormir con las dos»

Emma y Regina se intercambiaron una mirada llena de vergüenza, y asintieron, no podían hacer otra cosa.

Evidentemente Henry no quería ir a dormir con sus madres, ¡ya tenía trece años! Pero era por una buena causa, y de esa manera había lucido sus dotes de actor/mentiroso. Era ciertamente digno nieto de Rumpelstilskin.

 

«No entiendo por qué Henry tiene que salir solo» rebatió Regina

«Porque tiene trece años, no sé. Y además podemos fiarnos de él» respondió la rubia.

«¡Pero no de los demás! ¿Y si lo raptan?» dijo la morena, aterrorizada

«¡Solo ha ido a la piscina Regina! Debes relajarte» le aconsejó Emma.

Entonces le vino una idea y empujó a la otra para que se sentara en la cama, se colocó de rodillas en el colchón detrás de ella.

«¿Qué…qué haces?» preguntó Regina, nerviosa

«Te ayudo a soltarte» susurró la sheriff en su oído.

La morena estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo, cuando sintió los dedos de Emma en sus hombros. Suspiró levemente, relajándose al instante ante el toque de sus manos. Estas se movían con ritmo, envolviendo su piel en un masaje lento y dulce. Regina cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyarla en el pecho de Emma.

«Estabas realmente tensa» constató esta última

«Mm…» murmuró Regina, perdida en la paz de los sentidos.

Emma sonrió ante aquella no respuesta. Intentó resistirse a la tentación, pero la piel de Regina era tan suave y aterciopelada que no lo consiguió. Detuvo el masaje y apoyó sus labios en su hombro, haciendo sobresaltarse a la morena ante la sorpresa de aquel contacto. Entonces, la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, e intentó retroceder, pero la mano de Regina en su cuello la detuvo.

Los corazones de ambas galopaban desbocadamente. Sentían que algo estaba irremediablemente por cambiar, que el equilibrio que tanto se habían preocupado por preservar estaba a punto de hacerse pedazos, liberándolas de esa burbuja en la que se habían encerrado negándose por mucho tiempo a salir.

Regina se dio la vuelta, arrodillándose ella también sobre el colchón, encontrándose a pocos centímetros de Emma, que, confusa y emocionada no se movía.

La mano que Regina había dejado sobre la nuca de la rubia se movió, como dotada de vida propia, atrayendo su rostro hacia el de ella. Sus narices ahora se tocaban, sus dedos libres se habían entrelazado, y sus labios se rozaban.

«Bésame» susurró Regina sobre ellos «Bésame, te lo ruego»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrada ante aquel ruego, y olvidó la inseguridad, apoyando con firmeza sus labios sobre los de Regina.

Los labios de la morena eran suaves y carnosos, tentadores para morder, como los había imaginado. Sí, porque ella los había imaginado…a menudo.

La besó con delicadeza, pero con pasión, acariciándolos con los suyos, mientras Regina aferraba los rizos rubios de su cabellera, agarrándose a ellos como si aquel viento de pasión pudiese arrastrarla de ahí en cualquier momento. Fue ella quien profundizó el beso, lamiendo el labio superior de Emma, que capturó su lengua en su boca, invitándola a jugar con la suya. La morena, perdida en el deseo, empujó a Emma para que se echara en la cama, quedando encima de ella y dirigiendo sus besos hacia su mandíbula, contraída por el placer que aquella boca le provocaba.

«Regina…» suspiró, fascinada

Sus ojos negros y hambrientos se posaron en ella, todavía más oscuros que de costumbre.

«Oh, Dios, no me mires así» dijo entonces

«¿Así cómo?» preguntó Regina

«Como si quisieses devorarme»

«Es exactamente lo que quiero hacer» rio Regina, besándola de nuevo.

Entonces  escucharon la cerradura de la puerta saltar y también ellas saltaron como resortes, sentándose en la cama como si nada pasase. Henry entró en la habitación, con el bañador puesto y los cabellos mojados.

«Hey, ¿qué hacéis?» preguntó

«¡Nada!» respondieron las dos a la vez.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, al ver los cabellos de ambas más…despeinados que de costumbre. Después sonrió y solo dijo

«Voy a darme una ducha»

Las dos asintieron, sonriendo algo forzadamente. Apenas se cerró la puerta del baño, Regina y Emma suspiraron aliviadas.

«Ha faltado poco»

 

 


	5. Mudanza

 

La familia había vuelto a casa, Storybrooke, hacía apenas una semana, y las dos mujeres, después de haber consultado con Henry que había hecho presión sobre aquel asunto que todavía las tenía separadas, habían tomado una decisión: comenzarían a vivir juntas, en la misma casa. La convivencia, lo sabían, no sería fácil, pero lograrían mantener en pie esa estrafalaria familia. Por su único hijo y por ese sentimiento que, poco a poco, estaba envolviendo el corazón de ambas.

Las vacaciones y el retorno al pueblo habían sido disfrutados a través de muchos besos que se sucedieron al ocurrido en la habitación del hotel, sin pensar en qué estaba pasando o en las consecuencias. Por una vez, podían permitírselo, podían comportarse como personas normales, como si tras ellas no hubiera una complicada parentela y como si no fuesen la Salvadora y la Reina Malvada.

«No creo que lo estéis haciendo solo por mí» repitió el muchacho convencido de tener la razón.

«Tesoro, ambas solo queremos pasar nuestro tiempo contigo. Y ya que como progenitores “separados” no podemos hacerlo, hemos decidido que Emma vendrá a quedarse aquí, así no estarás saltando de una casa a la otra y tendrás más estabilidad en tu vida» explicó por enésima vez Regina, con paciencia- y con aquel estilo de mamá que tanto gustaba a Emma.

Obviamente la enorme mansión Mills había sido la elección más acertada. A nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza-con justicia-ir a vivir al apartamento Charming que, dadas las dimensiones, inexplicablemente lograba hospedar a tantas personas juntas. Emma sabía que esa no era una solución, porque:

  1. Regina nunca habría aceptado vivir con Blancanieves y su Príncipe Azul, ni bajo tortura;
  2. Regina no habría aceptado vivir en aquella casa definitivamente demasiado pequeña para cinco, y encima con los Charming esperando otro bebé…;
  3. Regina pensaba que no era normal vivir con los padres a los treinta años…y había añadido que ni en el Bosque Encantado eran tan locos para hacerlo, especialmente con padres como los Charming.



Y además, si tenía que ser sincera, no veía la hora de pasar todo el tiempo con la Alcaldesa…y con Henry, ¡claro! Porque lo estaban haciendo evidentemente sobre todo por él.

«Hay algo que no cuadra» continuó él.

Las dos lo miraron con dos sonrisas nerviosas e idénticas, esperándose quizás que, de un momento al otro, él gritase “¡Estáis juntas!”

«Bueno, me voy» Henry se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia y dejando a sus madres colocando las pocas cosas de Emma en su nueva habitación.

Cuando estaba fuera, caminando tranquilamente, chocó contra dos esbeltas piernas.

«¡Ruby!» exclamó «¡Me has asustado! Si buscas a Emma, está en casa»

«No busco a Emma» dijo Ruby secamente «¿No creerás que te vas a ir de rositas? Tu abuela me ha contado tu plan y yo también quiero participar»

Henry frunció el ceño, mientras la muchacha sonreía como una niña.

«¿De verdad quieres…quieres que mis madres estén juntas? Sabes que técnicamente deberían ser como enemigas mortales, ¿verdad?» dijo Henry, mientras la camarera lo miraba con expresión atónita

«Yo no…no hablaba de ese plan» intentó decir esta última

«Oh, vaya…» murmuró el muchacho «Tiene gracia, ¿no?»

Pero Ruby comprendió enseguida  que no se trataba de una broma, que no bromeaba cuando se le había escapado su plan, que por lo que parece no era el de la fiesta por la mudanza de Emma.

«Henry, ¿de verdad quieres que estén juntas?» preguntó

«Sí» bajó la mirada el adolescente

«¡Entonces creo que te puedo ayudar!» exclamó la que en un tiempo fuera  conocida como Caperucita Roja, sonriéndole de nuevo.

«¿De verdad?» preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido

«Bah, efectivamente es una idea perfecta. Tu madre Emma con Regina se vuelve más responsable y tu madre Regina con Emma, menos idiota» dejó escapar «Ups, no les diga que lo he dicho»

Henry rio.

«En Halloween las encontré en una situación, digamos…equívoca. No me preguntes más, ya he dicho bastante. Pero no pensaba que fuese algo serio»

«También yo las he encontrado en situaciones extrañas. Como cuando entro en la habitación y ellas se alejan o se callan de repente…Están escondiendo algo»

Los dos se habían sentado, y habían comenzado a reflexionar sobre todos los momentos en que se había percibido lo que una sentía por la otra: Ruby contó a Henry de aquel casi beso, sucedido mientras él estaba bajo tierra, atrapado; Henry le contó a Ruby cuando, en el hotel, las había encontrado con el cabello revuelto y los labios enrojecidos.

«Te ayudaré. Todos lo haremos» afirmó Ruby.

«¡No, no! No se lo digas a nadie. Si mi madre-cualquiera de las dos-se enterase, me mataría» exclamó él.

La pelirroja asintió, poco convencida, y después se marchó.

Henry sentía que iba a acabar en problemas.

 

«¡Terminado!» exclamaron las dos mujeres a la vez.

«Necesito una ducha» dijo Emma, dejándose caer en el sofá, agotada.

«Quizás podríamos dárnosla juntas…» susurró la morena en su oído, provocativamente

Los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron.

«¿Sabes que me hubiera podido correr solo por lo que has dicho y cómo lo has dicho?»

Regina rio, besándola suavemente para después empujarla y obligarla a echarse, mientras continuaba  acariciando sus labios con los suyos, solo que con más vehemencia.

«Mh, Regina…» jadeó la rubia, mientras la Alcaldesa le dejaba un chupetón en el cuello «Todo esto es realmente excitante, pero tengo dos graaaandes problemas»

Regina resopló, separándose de ella.

Algunas veces Emma era peor que ella en estas cosas.

«¿Cuáles serían esos dos graaandes problemas del universo  por los cuales tú y yo no deberíamos hacer el amor?» preguntó sinceramente.

«Bueno…» refunfuñó Emma «El primero es que sería nuestra primera vez. Lo que es fantástico, pero me gustaría que fuese romántico…solo quiero lo mejor para ti»

Regina sonrió dulcemente

«Será contigo. Eso me basta» dijo acariciando su mejilla

«Ok…El segundo problema es que estoy sudada y apesto» dijo riendo.

Regina se echó a reír a carcajadas y le dio un profundo beso.

«Entonces, vete a dar una buena ducha. Yo voy a mi baño a darme otra»

«¿Tienes una baño personal?» preguntó Emma, asombrada

«Soy la Alcaldesa, ¿recuerdas? Y además, aquí ya no estamos en casa de los Charming» rio la morena, subiendo las escaleras y quitándose los zapatos.

«Después hablas de Henry» balbuceó Emma.

 

Cuando las dos entraron en Granny’s junto con Henry, se elevó un aplauso. En una enorme pancarta roja se leía “Felicidades, familia Swan Mills”, y tanto Henry como sus madres desorbitaron los ojos al verla. Las dos se miraron incómodas, para después encogerse de hombros y sonreír a todos.

Quizás solo era un modo de hablar. Es más, en el fondo, eran realmente una familia.

Así que saludaron a todos con entusiasmo.

«¡Enhorabuena por la mudanza!» dijo la viuda Lucas «Bueno, y por todo lo demás»

Entonces Emma y Regina comenzaron realmente a preocuparse por el hecho de que su secreto ya no fuese un secreto.

«¡Oh, tranquilas!» dijo la anciana al ver sus expresiones «¡Yo soy una vieja moderna! Si no lo fuese, ¿creeríais que dejaría andar de ese modo a mi nieta?»

Tras decir eso, regreso tras la barra, y Charming y Snow entraron en ese momento en el local, parecían turbados. Las miraron rápidamente y aquella mirada solo quería decir una cosa: ellos lo sabían.

«¡Hey, mamá, papá!» los saludó, llamándolos así adrede, para enternecerlos.

«Emma…» comenzó Snow, con tono grave «¡Es fantástico!»

Mary Margaret la abrazó, para después sonreír, conmovida, estrechando también a Regina.

«¡Estoy tan contenta por vosotras!» exclamó, dándole un codazo al Príncipe, que pareció despertarse solo en ese momento.

«Oh, ehm…Bueno, habríais podido decírnoslo» balbuceó incoherentemente «Pero yo también estoy feliz, si tú lo eres»

Se dirigió a la hija, acariciándole una mejilla y besándole la frente con la ternura y el amor de un padre. Después miró a Regina, con expresión incómoda y, cuando el hombre se adelantó para abrazarla, la mujer no resistió más.

«¡Emma y yo no estamos juntas!» soltó

Todos se pararon un momento, en silencio. Parecía que se podía escuchar las cigarras cantar, dada que todos se habían callado, desilusionados ante aquella frase. Porque en el fondo era verdad, Regina y Emma se volvían mejor estando juntas, y prácticamente todo el mundo en Storybrooke lo creía así.

«No sé quién ha dado pábulo a ese rumor, pero no es verdad. Emma y yo no estamos juntas» repitió

«Regina…» intentó pararla la rubia

«No, Emma. No me apetece mentir…lo he hecho prácticamente toda mi vida, y ahora no tengo motivo» dijo la ex Reina Malvada «Me voy a casa»

«Regina» susurró Emma en la oscuridad «Sé que no estás durmiendo. Estabas esperando a que trajeses a Henry a casa»

Regina se dio la vuelta, llevaba su camisón violeta y el cabello despeinado, de una forma que Emma encontraba absolutamente sexy, y las sábanas estaban envueltas en su cuerpo.

«Lo siento, Emma. Gracias a ti ahora todos me tratan mejor, me han perdonado. Me parece increíble, pero ha pasado. Gracias a ti» se abrió la morena, con una mirada que sabía a excusas.

Emma sonrió, sentándose en el borde de la cama, al lado de Regina, que hablaba mirándola a los ojos. Y la rubia comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con un gesto reconfortante, concentrándose en sus palabras como hacía solo con su hijo.

«Y tu madre y tu padre…Después de todo lo que he hecho, ellos me quieren perdonar solo por ti. Sé que no merezco nada de esto…no te merezco. Por eso he dicho que no estamos juntas» explicó

Emma tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

«Regina, que sepas que no te permitiré nunca más decir que no estamos juntas» dijo seria «Tenemos un hijo juntas, vivimos juntas, y además existen estos sentimientos que todavía no logramos explicar del todo…pero que existen. Vaya que sí existen. Así que, estamos juntas, Regina Mills, creas merecerlo o no»

Regina sonrió y la besó, aferrando las manos que habían envuelto las suyas. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ellas no se alejaron; se quedaron frente contra frente, nariz contra nariz, con dos sonrisas gemelas en el rostro.

«¿Te…te apetece dormir aquí esta noche?» preguntó la Alcaldesa, avergonzándose un poco por ese pedido.

«Vaya, hoy me has pedido sin pudor que me duchara contigo, ¿y ahora te avergüenzas solo por compartir la cama?» dijo la rubia, guiñándole un ojo.

«No quiero compartir _solo_ la cama contigo…» respondió rápidamente Regina, bajando la mirada.

La sheriff se quitó las botas y alzó la ropa de cama, acostándose al lado de la morena, bajándolas después para taparlas a las dos. Besó a su compañera con pasión y se puso encima de ella, apoyándose en el colchón con las manos para no caer con todo su peso sobre el delgado cuerpo.

«Emma, Henry está en la otra habitación…» susurró la morena, con sus caderas entra las manos

Emma movió la mano hacia la puerta, que se cerró sin hacer demasiado ruido.

«Tus clases han dado sus frutos» dijo la rubia sobre los labios de la otra.

Entonces Regina sonrió y, con un gesto, insonorizó la habitación, para después tocarle el culo sin ninguna incomodidad más.

«Todavía le queda mucho por aprender, señorita Swan» replicó Regina, volviendo a besarla con renovado ímpetu.

Las dos se movieron incontrolablemente sobre la cama, entrelazando sus lenguas y sus cuerpos, desnudándose la una a la otra, quedándose una desnuda en contacto con el cuerpo sin velo de la otra.

«¿Estás segura?» preguntó Emma, sabiendo lo poco romántica que había sido la experiencia de Regina con el sexo.

«No podría…estarlo más» suspiró la Alcaldesa, acariciando los cabellos de Emma, de ese color tan vivo y con aquellos rizos entre los que amaba pasar los dedos.

«Entonces, prepárate para dejarte envolver, Regina Mills» susurró la muchacha, comenzando a lamer su cuerpo, empezando en el valle de los senos hasta llegar a la fuente del placer de Regina.

Después Emma entró en ella y le demostró todo su amor en el mejor modo que conocía, regalándole con seguridad la mejor noche de su vida.

 

 


	6. Armario

 

«Te has instalado bien» observó Ruby, complacida al ver por primera vez la encantadora mansión de la Alcaldesa.

«Ya. Regina ha sido amable al ofrecerme una habitación» respondió Emma, con una sonrisa al pensar en la morena, mientras entraba en _su_ habitación.

«Pero…pensándolo bien, no parece que vivas aquí. Es decir, eres muy desordenada. Sin embargo, aquí todo está limpio, nada fuera de lugar…y además a penas se siente tu olor en esta habitación, mientras percibo un olor familiar proveniente de la habitación de Regina»

Emma se maldijo a sí misa y el sentido de observación-además del super olfato de lobo-de su amiga.

«Regina…ordena a menudo» inventó una excusa en el momento, intentando ignorar el comentario referido al olor que ella y Regina producían al hacer el amor.

Ruby sonrió, sabiendo claramente lo que la rubia intentaba esconderle, y le devolvió una mirada de verdadera amistad, para después sentarse con ella sobre las sábanas perfectamente planchadas de su cama. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro, intentado ser bastante reconfortante, y después preguntó

«¿Cuándo vais a decidiros a salir del armario, Emma?»

«Ruby…» le reprendió la Salvadora, con una mirada severa debido al tema espinoso que había tocado-de hecho Regina y ella habían hablado en ese tiempo de eso, terminando siempre en pelea.

«No, Emma, en serio. Sois patéticas»

 

«Sois realmente patéticas» dijo Tinker

«Tink…» le reprendió la ex Reina Malvada, exactamente como había hecho Emma con Ruby.

«Os amáis, estáis juntas, ¿y no se lo decís a nadie? ¿Por qué? ¡Todos estarán contentos por vosotras!»

«¿Todos?» preguntó la Alcaldesa «No lo creo»

«¿Y a quién le importa?» soltó Tinker «¿Ella te hace feliz?»

«Sí» respondió inmediatamente, sin vacilación alguna.

«Entonces, díselo a todos. ¡Chillad al mundo cuánto os amáis!» exclamó la rubia, con un énfasis que en ella era natural, dado que estaba hablando de las dos mujeres más enamoradas que había visto nunca.

Y Regina sonrió, admitiendo que en el fondo tenía razón. Abrazó a la amiga, a la que había reencontrado hacía pocos meses y con la que  de nuevo había construido una bellísima e importante relación.

«Haré lo que dices, Tink»

 

«Regina, tengo que hablar contigo»

«Yo también, Emma»

Las dos se miraron con nerviosismo y se sentaron en el sofá, en la casa Swan Mills, una frente a la otra. Emma tomó la mano de Regina y la besó por unos  segundos, intentando transmitirle todo su amor.

«¿Puedo comenzar yo» preguntó

Regina asintió, inspirando profundamente antes de escuchar lo que la mujer a la que amaba tenía que decirle. Mientras tanto intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle _aquella_ cosa.

«Regina, soy afortunada por tenerte. Sí, soy muy afortunada, de verdad. Pero…» comenzó la rubia que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse «…no podemos continuar así»

Entonces la morena palideció de pronto, cuando comprendió-o mejor, creyó comprender-lo que iba a pasar, lo que Emma quería realmente decirle. Cayó de rodillas frente a ella en un gesto muy teatral, agarrándole la chaqueta de piel y acercando sus rostros a milímetros, respiró sobre sus labios con desesperación.

«Emma, te lo ruego…Sé que las cosas entre nosotras no son perfectas, que hay tantos problemas en nuestro camino…Pero no me dejes» le suplicó Regina, besándole repetidamente los labios y apretando compulsivamente la chaqueta roja, la preferida de su Emma.

«R-Regina, yo no…» intentó explicarse esta última, pero se vio frenada por los potentes labios de Regina, que la besó otra vez más profundamente.

«¡No puedes dejarme, Emma Swan!» exclamó casi echándose a llorar.

«No _quiero_ dejarte, Regina Mills» dijo Emma, serena «En absoluto era eso lo que tenía que decirte»

Regina suspiró aliviada y volvió a sentarse elegantemente como si nada hubiera pasado-como si no se hubiese arrodillado a sus pies-, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Emma, que le acarició el cabello dulcemente.

«Quería decirte que me gustaría que…eso es…que le contáramos a todos lo nuestro»

Ante esas palabras, Regina alzó la mirada hacia los ojos esmeraldas de Emma, feliz. Y ella que pensaba que tendría que decir todo aquel discurso que se había preparado y del que no se acordaba ni una palabra…afortunadamente Emma se le había adelantado.

Pero, malinterpretando su silencio, la sheriff volvió a hablar.

«Lo siento, quizás no estás preparada para un paso como ese…Tienes razón, Regina. Esperaremos»

«Debemos dejar…» murmuró Regina, sabiendo que la muchacha malinterpretaría también esas palabras, e intentó no reír para no arruinar aquel momento tan divertido para ella.

Y de hecho Emma palideció, como era previsto, y esa vez fue ella la que se arrodilló ante Regina, que se echó a reír antes de que pudiese hablar y suplicar, como ella misma había hecho poco antes.

«Debemos dejar…de escondernos dentro de un armario» concluyó Regina, utilizando la misma expresión que la chica loba había usado el día antes.

Emma se levantó de un salto y la abrazó, besándola la cabeza dulcemente.

«Dios, ¡cuánto te amo! No tienes ni idea» dijo, contenta.

Regina sonrió y la besó, pero después se dio cuenta de aquello a lo que habían consentido, y dijo con terror

«¡Dios, esta vez tu padre sí me matará de verdad!»

 

«¿De verdad, Henry? ¿No es un poco exagerado hacer una reunión?» le preguntó Snow

«Nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de mis madres»

Las tres mujeres suspiraron, rindiéndose a la testarudez del muchacho-quién sabe de quien la había heredado. Y Charming miraba a su alrededor, desorientado, y el hecho de que SnowWhite, Tinker y Red se hubiesen aliado con Henry lo asustaba mucho más.

«¿Qué sucede aquí?» preguntó inocentemente

Mary Margaret se acercó lentamente y comenzó a hablar intentando que su marido no se desmayase ante la noticia que, para muchos, era considerada asombrosa.

«Bueno, David…Nosotros cuatro, más bien nosotros cuatro y otras tantas personas, creemos que Emma y Regina se aman…Sé qué estás pensando: Regina, en aquella fiesta, dijo que no estaban juntas. Pero sabemos, por fuentes internas, que, por lo que parece, nos han mentido y están manteniendo una seria relación en secreto»

El Príncipe asintió, y para nada parecía sorprendido, tranquilo, tanto que las mujeres y el chico se preguntaron si realmente había comprendido lo que había dicho Snow o si simplemente estaba en estado de shock. Pero él solo dijo.

«No es una novedad. Y además, a partir de aquel día, comencé a notar señales en ellas y ahora puedo decir que soy el fan número uno del Swan Queen»

Los cuatro lo miraron por algunos segundos, en silencio, como si de pronto se le hubiera ido la cabeza. El silencio, sin embargo, duró poco, el tiempo de asimilar _también_ aquella noticia.

«Swan Queen…¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí?» replicó Henry, pensando que ese nombre era perfecto para Emma y Regina.

«Así que para ti está bien» constató Mary Margaret «Entonces, ¡puedes ayudarnos con la _Operación Familia_!»

«¿De qué se trata?» preguntó, con curiosidad

«Sencillo: debemos hacer salir a Swan Queen a la superficie» explicó brevemente Henry.

«¿Y cómo haremos?»

Ruby y Tinker intercambiaron una astuta mirada, y exclamaron a la vez

«¡Con una bella incursión sorpresa!»

 

«¡Buenos días!» exclamaron las dos muchachas entrando en la casa.

Regina y Emma, aun en pijamas, fruncieron el ceño, confusas ante el hecho de que sus amigas estuviesen ahí a esa hora.

«Son las seis de la mañana» señaló Regina, contrariada.

«Tenemos reloj, gracias» sonrió sarcásticamente Ruby, haciendo enfadar aún más a la mujer-que por lo que parece era uno de sus pasatiempos favorito.

Tinker movió la cabeza con expresión de falso abatimiento, murmurando

«Oh, Ruby, quizás hemos interrumpido algo…»

«Ya, de hecho, no sería la primera vez…» dijo riendo Caperucita Roja.

El hada fue la única que no entendió el sentido de aquel comentario, así que preguntó.

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«¡Señorita Lucas!» «¡Ruby!» dijeron a la vez Regina y Emma, alarmadas.

Pero Ruby, sencillamente, ignoró los silenciosos ruegos de las dos mujeres, dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa realmente maliciosa, antes de explicarle la situación a la única desconocedora de los hechos.

«Tink, ¿no te he contado de cuando encontré a la señora Alcaldesa y a nuestra sheriff aferradas la una  a la otra en el despacho de Emma?» preguntó, mientras el hada se quedaba con la boca abierta.

«Oh, y además la señora Mills no estaba muy vestida…» añadió, riendo maliciosamente.

«Dicho así es definitivamente muy equivoco» constató Emma

«No pasó así, la señorita Swan estaba intentando salvarme de aquel vestido hechizado. _Tuvo_ que desnudarme» explicó Regina, cruzando los brazos por delante del torso.

«Y a la señorita Swan le disgustó mucho, ¿uh?» dijo Tinker riendo «Felicidades, Emma, con eso ganaste puntos»

Tras decir eso, levantó la mano y la chocó con la de Emma, que rio por lo bajo por aquella frase, que en efecto no era del todo falsa. Le había gustado mucho aquella bella visión y sus ojos-así como sus slips-no habían guardado ningún secreto.

«¡Emma!» protestó Regina

«¡Oh, venga! No es que en aquel momento estuvieses muy apenada por tu semi desnudez»

«De todas maneras, ¿qué queríais?» preguntó Regina, que había enrojecido e intentaba por todos los medios esconderlo.

«Queríamos deciros que esta tarde intentaremos hacer otra fiesta. Esperamos que Madame Mills no escape y que nadie se transforme en vampiro» dijo Ruby «Si queréis venir, y _queréis_ venir- en todos los sentidos-es a las ocho en Granny’s»

Regina y Emma se humedecieron los labios a la vez, intentando contenerse para no decir que se _habían venido_ abundantemente aquella noche, e intentado no reír ante aquella alusión de la licantropa.

«¿A qué se debe esa fiesta?» preguntó Regina

«Nada en particular» dijeron las dos a la vez, para después marcharse con dos idénticas sonrisas que no prometían nada bueno.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Emma cogió a Regina en brazos, recibiendo un gritito de sorpresa, y susurró

«Tenemos todavía una hora antes de que Henry se despierte. Estamos a un día de salir del armario»

«¿Quieres hacerlo esta noche?» preguntó Regina, insegura

«No, quiero hacerlo ahora» la provocó Emma, subiendo las escaleras con la mujer entre los brazos.

Regina, captado el doble sentido, le mordisqueó el lóbulo juguetonamente y sonrió.

«Eres realmente terrible, querida» movió la cabeza, divertida.

Emma la dejó con cuidado en la cama de la habitación de su compañera, para después besarla y acariciarle la espalda sensualmente. Regina la dejó hacer, mientras pensaba en la velada que le esperaba, en lo que tendrían que afrontar.

«Hey. No pienses en ello» le dijo la rubia, besándole la mandíbula para descender, lamiéndole la garganta.

«En efecto, ahora no logró pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu lengua, Swan» susurró ardientemente

«Y así debe ser»

No, Regina no pensó más. Solo pensó en ella y en Emma, aferradas la una a la otra durante el orgasmo que las invadió, silenciosas, pero jadeantes. Cuando ambas se hubieron recobrado, la morena susurró.

«Esta noche saldremos del armario. Juntas»

Pero, presas de la ternura y de la intimidad del momento, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta del libro titulado _Once upon a time_ , que brillaba mágicamente a su lado, exactamente sobre la cómoda de Regina.

 

 


	7. El libro

 

«Regina…¿cómo estoy?» pregunto, insegura, Emma

La rubia en cuestión llevaba un vestido muy gracioso color nata, que descendía por su cuerpo sinuoso y se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas poco acentuadas, que Regina había aprendido a amar y venerar en ese escaso tiempo que llevaban como una pareja.

«Estás bellísima como siempre, pequeña» dijo Regina, con un tono dulce que solo Daniel, Henry y Emma habían tenido el privilegio de conocer de verdad.

Emma puso una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella sonrisa le recordó a Regina aquel momento en que esa misma sonrisa había sido provocada por su _“no quiero matarte_ ”. Pero entonces hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano, y Emma apareció vistiendo un traje chaqueta  mucho más práctico, pero igual de elegante y que siempre le sentaba divinamente.

«Creo, en cambio, que así está mejor» concluyó la morena

«Pero…¿por qué?» preguntó la sheriff, con un tono perplejo.

«Porque con aquel vestido no estás cómoda. Porque la Emma Swan que adoro odia ponerse vestidos. Y no quiero que te esfuerces en ser alguien que no eres, que te esfuerces en ser la princesa que otros quieren que seas. Para mí, Emma, tú eres una princesa por la mañana temprano, con tus cabellos desordenados y el pijama de cisnes» dijo la Alcaldesa, acariciando su mejilla «El único momento en que podría obligarte a llevar un vestido blanco será…bueno…» concluyó poniéndose roja

Ante aquella frase, Emma le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa, preguntándose si había comprendido bien y si Regina realmente estaba hablando de lo que ella pensaba.

«¿Quieres…quieres casarte conmigo?» le preguntó incrédula

«Quizás, un día…Vamos, no me digas que no lo has pensado, porque me sentiré la mujer más estúpida del planeta»

Cuando Emma no respondió, la ex Reina Malvada se giró, suspirando, y volvió a mirarse en el espejo mostrando indiferencia. Pero Emma sabía muy bien que la había herido y desilusionado con su silencio, con su perplejidad al pensar en las dos como una pareja definitiva.

«Regina, te juro que me encantaría, de verdad. Pero tengo miedo» le confesó

«¿De qué tienes miedo, Emma?» preguntó con énfasis su compañera, aprensiva.

No hubo tiempo de responder, porque un ruido las hizo sobresaltarse. Dirigieron su mirada hacia la fuente del ruido: el grueso libro de cuentos que parecía estar en el suelo del dormitorio desde siempre.

«Estaba sobre la cómoda…» murmuró Regina, recordando muy bien que lo había puesto allí la última vez que lo había ojeado para descubrir si había una Final Feliz para ella.

Obviamente la respuesta había sido negativa. El libro continuaba contando las aventuras de Emma y Regina, de cómo habían descubierto sus aún indefinidos sentimientos. Pero no hablaba de Amor Verdadero, ni de un futuro para ambas. El autor-quienquiera que fuese-se había parado en una frase cuando ella lo había leído: “ _Y cuando Regina descubría que amaba a aquella que debería haber sido su adversaria, Emma comprendía que algo no iba bien. Algo que sería difícil reparar_ ” Realmente no parecían promesas de un Happy Ending…

«Se ha caído, Regina…Simplemente se ha caído» dijo la rubia, intentando convencerse más a sí misma que la otra mujer  «Venga, vamos»

 

«¡Bienvenidos!» los acogió Snow, con una mano sobre la acentuada barriga por el embarazo, apenas la familia entró en el local.

Henry sonrió y Mary Margaret le guiñó el ojo, antes de saludar con un beso en la mejilla a su hija y a su madrastra. Henry pronto las dejó solas, yendo a saludar a sus compañeros de clase, y Regina se preguntó si sería el momento oportuno para hacer un anuncio oficial después de lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Emma hacía pocos minutos.

«Entonces, ¿cómo va la convivencia?» preguntó la mujer a ambas, mientras otra gente las saludaba distraídamente, aunque todos se paraban a mirarlas con una sonrisa.

«Bien, nosotras…nos estamos adaptando» respondió Emma, viendo que la morena no tenía ninguna intención de hablar.

«¡Hey, Regina!» intervino el Príncipe, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la mujer de forma amigable «¿Puedo hablar contigo de una cosa? Sabes, es que estoy…buscando un trabajo. Y pensaba que podrías ayudarme»

Regina estaba perfectamente segura de que David le estaba mintiendo, pero no hizo caso con tal de alejarse de Mary Margaret que la miraba con aquella sonrisa demasiado inquietante. Así que los dos salieron, y Charming le ofreció una cerveza, que aceptó de buen grado. Necesitaba beber algo.

«Regina…He estado alejado de mi hija durante mucho tiempo. Apenas la conozco, se puede decir» comenzó él, moviendo la cabeza con expresión melancólica «Y todo por tu culpa»

Regina, con mirada sorprendida y miedo, clavó sus ojos en los del padre de Emma.

No creía que aún sintiera rencor hacia ella, pero tendría que habérselo esperado, en el fondo había hecho  algo imperdonable y muy egoísta, incluso para alguien como ella.

«Pero también fue culpa nuestra, que decidimos abandonarla, aunque por un buen fin: salvarla» añadió él, bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

«Lo siento, David, yo…»

«No debes excusarte más, Regina. No es eso lo que quiero» dijo, serio, David «Solo quiero que comprendas una cosa: si Emma te hace sufrir, deseo que me lo digas. Si te hace daño, quiero que te sientas segura hablando conmigo»

En ese momento, la ex soberana se quedó más confusa de lo que lo estaba al principio, los ojos abiertos como platos, perpleja.

«David, ¿cuántas has bebido de esas?» preguntó cautamente.

Charming, inesperadamente, rio, alegre, diciendo

«Esta es solo la segunda…»

«Entonces, ¿por qué estás diciendo cosas sin sentido?» preguntó Regina

«Porque sé que estás enamorada de mi hija»

Cayó un silencio total, roto apenas por el vago sonido de la música proveniente del interior del local. Los dos se miraron profundamente a los ojos, colmados de palabras no dichas y que no había necesidad de decir, porque ambos comprendieron lo que el otro estaba intentando expresar con la mirada.

«Así que no crees que Emma me corresponda» concluyó erróneamente la Alcaldesa

«No comprendo los sentimientos de Emma, porque no la conozco tan bien como un padre debería. Pero sé lo que significa el modo en cómo te mira y, créeme, en estos años en que la he tratado, nunca la he visto tan feliz como ahora contigo.  Solo es que tengo miedo de que salgas herida nuevamente, porque sería demasiado para ti, lo sé» explicó Charming

Así que David se estaba preocupando por ella, pensó mientras acababa de beber y sonreía débilmente, depositando un beso en la mejilla del hombre, que no escondió su propia sorpresa ante ese gesto.

«Gracias, David» dijo Regina, estimando sinceramente por una vez a aquel hombre que, junto a Snow, había dado la vida a Emma, y que nunca había comprendido del todo como en ese momento.

Cogió las dos botellas  de cristal y las llevó adentro, localizando enseguida a las personas más importantes de su vida: Henry, que estaba charlando alegremente con los amigos, y Emma, que le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella.

«¿De qué habéis hablado tú y mi padre?» preguntó esta última cuando llegó a ella

«Trabajo» respondió inmediatamente Regina, sin pensarlo «He decidido que será el nuevo ayudante de la sheriff, y desde mañana mismo»

«Regina, estaré muy feliz de trabajar codo con codo con mi padre…Pero sabes que sé muy bien cuando mientes» le recordó la rubia.

Ante aquella frase Regina decidió que debían, sin ninguna duda, hablar de ellas, de su relación. Y no le importaba que hubiese otras cincuenta personas allí dentro junto a ellas.

«Sí, es verdad. Siempre sabes cuándo miento…Tú siempre sabes cuándo y cómo hablarme para hacerme comprender cualquier cosa. Siempre logras levantarme la moral cuando sufro. Eres y serás la mayor experta cuando se trata de mí» dijo con calma la mujer, acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla «¿Es todo eso lo que te asusta?»

«Lo que me asusta es que podría arruinarlo todo» confesó Emma.

Quizás Charming se equivocaba porque, en opinión de Regina, él conocía muy bien a su hija. Bastante para saber que entraría en crisis por miedo a herirla.

«No lo harás. Estoy segura de ello»

Emma, sin comprender cómo había pasado, se encontró besando a Regina. Se encontró los labios más suaves que nunca había tocado sobre los suyos y decidió en ese momento no cuestionarse nada, sino seguir besando a la mujer, olvidándose del resto del mundo, igual que Regina, que finalmente había definido sus propios sentimientos, como había predicho el misterioso autor del libro: _Regina amaba a Emma_.

Un gran aplauso se levantó en el aire, incentivado particularmente por las personas que habían hecho de todo para llegar a ese momento: Henry, Tinker, Mary Margaret, Ruby y Charming, o lo que es lo mismo los miembros de la _Operación Familia_.

Cuando las dos  separaron lentamente sus labios, non vieron las sonrisas de los habitantes de Storybrooke. Vieron una la sonrisa de la otra y, al momento, la de Henry, que las estaba aclamando con más energía que los otros.

«¡Por fin!» exclamó, abrazando impulsivamente a sus madres «¡Os ha llevado tiempo!»

«¿Qué quieres decir, Henry?» preguntó Regina, un poco perpleja ante el significado de aquella frase.

«Henry lo sabía. Es más, creo que el muchacho lo comprendió incluso antes que nosotras» respondió Emma en su lugar, con una consciente sonrisa «Perdona, debimos decírtelo primero a ti»

Regina asintió, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haber hablado primero con su hijo, que para ellas era lo primero del mundo. Quizás porque ese beso en público no había sido previsto…Sí, tenía que ser ese el motivo.

«Na, no os preocupéis. ¡Lo importante es que la _Operación Familia_ ha funcionado!» se le escapó

«¿ _Operación Familia_?» dijeron las dos a la vez.

Muchas miradas culpables se dibujaron en los rostros de los conciudadanos, en particular de algunos cercanos a la Alcaldesa y a la sheriff, y que habían echado una mano a sus amigos y familiares en su propósito. Pero Regina y Emma sonrieron, conscientes del hecho de que no podrían desear una familia mejor. En aquel momento de pura felicidad, un grito rasgó el suave silencio.

«¡Ayuda! ¡Me persiguen!» gritaba una pequeña voz en medio de la calle.

Todos salieron, alarmados, en particular los soberanos y las fuerzas del orden, ya fueran del Bosque Encantado como de Storybrooke. Estaban preparados para intervenir ante cualquier enemigo que se les presentase delante, pero no estaban preparados para un libro volador y un niño que gritaba presa del pánico.

Rápidamente, Regina y Emma unieron sus manos, para después cerrar juntas el libro con las manos libres. Sintieron sus magias enfrentarse y juntarse por un instante, aunque fuera un hechizo bastante fácil. Parecía que el maldito libro no había opuesto resistencia.

El niño, que ahora estaba en los brazos de sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos, era Roland, el hijo de Robin Hood y Lady Marian. Y el libro en cuestión, que reposaba imperturbable en el asfalto, era _Once Upon A Time_ , el libro que había dado comienzo a todo.

«Sabía que algo no iba bien con este libro» admitió Regina

«Yo también» afirmó Emma

Habían decidido sencillamente olvidar aquel extraño suceso acaecido en la casa por la tarde, pensando que aquella sensación de peligro se desvanecería pronto. Y en cambio…

«Creo que debemos volver a casa e intentar descubrir quién o qué cosa maneja este libro, así finalmente descubriremos al autor» reflexionó la morena, apoyada por la compañera.

«Bien, vamos» dijo «Henry, tú quédate con David y Mary Margaret, por precaución»

El muchacho asintió, a pesar de que quería ayudar. Sabía bien que no era el mejor momento para ponerse caprichoso; en el fondo sus madres solo intentaban protegerlo. Pero una pregunta continuaba martilleándole la cabeza, y no era el único que lo pensaba.

_¿Quién protegería a Emma y a Regina?_

 

 


	8. Las salvadoras

 

«La última vez llegué a leer hasta aquí, pero parece que desde entonces se han escrito más páginas» dijo Regina, sentada en su cama con el libro sobre sus piernas.

Mientras tanto, Emma iba y venía en la habitación, con expresión preocupada, ya desde hacía unos minutos, y eso no hacía más que poner nerviosa a Regina, que ya estaba por su cuenta bastante de los nervios, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que un nuevo peligro estaba tocando a las puerta de su (aunque solo por un momento) feliz vida.

«¡Emma!» exclamó, cansada de aquel ir y venir.

La rubia se paró en medio de la habitación, con la mirada baja, y golpeó la bota contra el suelo. Regina sabía que la muchacha ya estaba pensando en lo peor, porque su pesimismo había contagiado a Emma. Y, por una vez,  le tocaba a ella levantarle la moral.

«Amor» murmuró en tono más dulce

Emma se sobresaltó al oírse llamada de ese modo. Si primero estaba muy agitada, después de aquel apelativo podía prácticamente sentir su corazón ir al galope. Pero Regina no pareció darse cuenta y continuó hablando con la misma voz suave

«Sé que hemos tenido poco tiempo para recuperarnos y que es pronto para enfrentarnos a otro enemigo…Pero esta vez es diferente: ahora estamos juntas, somos una familia, y nada podrá cambiar eso»

Finalmente la sheriff sonrió, recobrando el optimismo y la esperanza,  que en su familia no faltaban nunca. Aferró las caderas de la mujer entre sus manos y, sin preaviso, comenzó a besarle el cuello, sensualmente.

«E-Emma…» balbuceó Regina, cogida de improviso por aquel ataque de pasión, intentando detenerla antes de perder ella también el control. La Salvadora continuaba su recorrido hasta sus hombros, desnudos por el vestido que llevaba, mordisqueándolos y después besándolos tiernamente «Emma, de verdad…No me parece el momento»

Entonces Swan dejó de besarla, con una sonrisa espléndida y le acarició la mejilla, susurrándole al oído

«He sido una estúpida, testaruda y obstinada…pero ahora he entendido»

La Alcaldesa frunció el ceño, dejándose de todas maneras besar dulcemente los labios, manchando ligeramente los de Emma con su pintalabios.

«¿Qué has entendido, amor?» preguntó, sin ser consciente de  haber utilizado otra vez ese apelativo-le estaba cogiendo el gusto.

«He entendido que me casaré contigo. Me casaría ahora mismo, Regina» continuó susurrando Emma «Y es porque te amo»

La morena se estremeció, sintiéndose realmente llena de alegría, como solo un “te quiero mucho” de su hijo podía hacerla. Pero aquello era del todo inesperado, y mucho más chocante. Al menos esta vez, el impacto era agradable, y se transformó rápidamente en felicidad, una felicidad que solo Emma y Henry podían darle.

«Eres el único amor de mi vida y solo ahora me doy cuenta; ahora estoy más que segura de estar enamorada de ti, Regina Mills. Me harías verdaderamente la persona más feliz del mundo si te dejases amar por una Salvadora más idiota que nunca; por una sheriff con una obsesión por las chaquetas de piel y…por ti; por la madre de tu hijo; por esta mujer que ama cada pequeño detalle tuyo y que no quiere otra cosa que pasar el resto de su vida contigo» concluyó Emma, apretando sus manos temblorosas y mirándola con los ojos luminosos de alguien que ama desde lo más profundo, con una mirada que dejaba transparentar un amor sin límites, el Amor Verdadero.

La rubia se encontró a una pequeña, pero fuerte mujer entre los brazos, las piernas enlazadas en su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Dos risas alegres se elevaron juntas, mientras que Regina no lograba hacer otra cosa sino llorar y repetir frases como “Yo también te amo, te amo a morir” y estrecharla compulsivamente, a pesar de que el miedo a perderla había desaparecido, y por tanto también esa necesidad de tenerla aferrada a ella.

No, Regina ya no tenía miedo, porque ahora ya estaba segura de que Emma le pertenecía del mismo modo en que ella pertenecía a _su_ Emma.

 

_«¡Yo también te amo, Emma!. ¡Te amo a morir!» dijo Regina entre los brazos de la amada._

_Y alguien podría pensar que ese era el final feliz de ambas. Pero para dos personas como la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora no existe un final feliz…Solo momentos felices  atravesados a menudo por terribles instantes, pero siempre con el Amor Verdadero de su parte._

**_Ahora, si queréis realmente detener algunos de esos terribles momentos que pronto llegarán, venid a encontradme, Emma y Regina._ **

 

Regina y Emma no hablaron durante unos minutos después de haber leído la última página del libro.

«¿Cómo diablos vamos a buscarlo?» preguntó Emma, perpleja «Y sobre todo, ¿cómo diablos haré para resistir la tentación de darle un puñetazo?»

«Yo…no lo sé» respondió con incertidumbre la otra mujer, sin siquiera poder pensar.

Regina sentía que algo se les escapaba, piezas de un puzle que aún no habían completado. Alguien tenía esos pedazos, y ellas, tarde o temprano, tendrían que encontrarlo para recomponer la imagen verdadera, para comprender qué les faltaba. Pero, ¿cómo? Bien, eso lo comprendió enseguida Regina.

En el fondo, aquel era un libro mágico, ¿verdad?

«Dame una pluma, Emma»

«¿Qué? ¿Quieres ponerte ahora a escribir poesía? Porque, por si no habías dado cuenta, estamos de nuevo en peligro» dijo la muchacha irónicamente.

«Dame una _jodida_   pluma» exclamó Regina, con ímpetu, para después excusarse «Lo siento, es que me ha venido una idea»

Emma observó el nerviosismo de la mujer, e hizo lo que le pedía. Regina cogió la pluma negra, y comenzó a escribir en la página siguiente, una página completamente blanca.

 

 **Regina** : _¿Quién eres?_

 

Pasaron algunos segundos en los cuales Emma se preguntó qué estaba intentando hacer la compañera, por qué había escrito aquellas palabras y si realmente esperaba una respuesta por parte del libro que estaba frente a sus ojos. Respuesta que, inesperadamente, llegó, seguida por otra frase de la morena y así hacia delante, hasta que instauraron un verdadero diálogo

 

**_A:_ ** _No es importante. Lo que realmente tenéis que saber es cómo encontrarme, ¿no es así?_

**_Regina_ ** _: Sí, es verdad_

**_A:_ ** _Bien, es muy sencillo. Buscad en el único lugar en el que la magia reina soberana…_

**_Regina_ ** _: ¿No querrás realmente que vayamos al Bosque Encantado? Ni siquiera tenemos manera de llegar, ¿cómo esperas que te encontremos?_

En el momento en que Regina escribió eso, un sombrero idéntico al de Jefferson apareció sobre la cama, suscitando el desconcierto de las dos mujeres, atónitas ante lo que aquella persona podía hacer. Tenía que ser realmente más poderoso de lo que habían pensado…

 

**_Regina_ ** _: Este sombrero se destruyó._

**_A_ ** _: Más o menos…Pero la fuerza del Amor Verdadero puede con todo; es lo que dicen, ¿no? Y vuestra magia es más fuerte que ninguna otra. Es por eso por lo que ha sido fácil arreglarlo cuando había magia dentro de él, gracias al bellísimo gesto de activarlo juntas. Muchas gracias por eso_

**_Regina_ ** _: …¿Dónde estás?_

**_A:_ ** _Estoy en tu castillo…A propósito, tengo que decir que tienes buen gusto para la decoración. Pero eso no es una sorpresa._

**_Regina_ ** _: Llegaremos pronto. Y juró que te daré un puñetazo._

**_A_ ** _: Veremos…_

Creían que la conversación había terminado en ese punto, ya que se habían dicho todo. Pero en cambio el autor continuó escribiendo

 

**_A_ ** _: Me encontrareis siguiendo solo estas directrices: 1. No quiero ver a nadie más con vosotras, si oigo un “siempre te encontraré” en medio del bosque…no me haré encontrar. Y recordad que yo os conozco, pero vosotras a mí no; así que si quisiera esconderme, lo lograría plenamente. 2. No traigáis el libro con vosotras, dejádselo a Henry y yo, como buena chica que soy, le dejaré saber qué os sucede a través de él (y esto lo digo por vosotras) 3. Regina, por favor, trae la mantita a la que inexplicablemente te has apegado…Entenderás por qué._

_Dicho esto, hasta pronto, Salvadoras._

Regina y Emma no lograban soltar palabra. Estaban demasiado confusas para poder hablar de todo aquel sinsentido que el autor les había dicho. Aunque sería mejor decir la _autora_.

Afortunadamente llegó Henry, acompañado de Snow y Charming, que las hicieron reaccionar. Ni siquiera los habían escuchado entrar, de lo mucho que estaban centradas en el diálogo con la mujer que escribía sus historias, que decidía qué les sucedía y que las controlaba como títeres, sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

«¿Estáis bien? ¿Habéis encontrado lo que buscabais?» les preguntó Mary Margaret, con preocupación evidente.

«Sí…Eso creo» respondió Emma «Debemos ir enseguida»

El Príncipe vio aquel sombrero que él mismo había visto destruido por la magia de Regina y Emma cuando su mujer y su hija habían hecho aquel viaje inter dimensional, así que preguntó

«¿Ese es el sombrero…?»

«Es una larga historia, sabed solo que ella nos ha dicho donde se encuentra y usaremos eso para llegar hasta ella en el Bosque Encantado» sintetizó Regina.

«Vamos con vosotras» expresó Henry lo que todos pensaban

«Desgraciadamente no. O afortunadamente, no lo sé. Solo nos quiere a las dos. Está como obsesionada con nosotras, en efecto» explicó la rubia, pensando en todo lo que la autora había escrito sobre ellas.

«Debemos prepararnos, Emma. Tengo la sensación de que no será un viaje fácil y que hará de todo para ponernos obstáculos en el camino, aunque sea para divertirse. Qué persona más cruel» comentó sarcásticamente la Alcaldesa.

«Chico» Emma apoyó una mano en el hombro del hijo, que ya estaba casi de su misma altura «Siento tener que dejarte aquí. Pero tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber…Así que espero que te portes bien cono los abuelos y que siempre tengas el libro contigo. Ella ha prometido que escribirá lo que nos suceda, pero no te fíes demasiado, ¿ok? Perdóname, Henry»

«No te preocupes, lo sé…Eres la Salvadora» dijo Henry, sin inmutarse, ya que ya estaba acostumbrado a apoyar a su madre mientras salvaba al mundo.

«No, ya no es así» reflexionó la sheriff

Regina y ella se miraron a los ojos lo que dura un parpadeo, pero todos lo notaron, y notaron también la intensidad de aquella mirada que podía querer decir cualquier cosa. A continuación Emma terminó, diciendo la misma palabra que la autora les había dicho y que podía ser el resumen de todo lo acontecido en aquellos años, sobre todo en la mujer de la que estaba enamorada

« _Nosotras_ somos las Salvadoras»

 


	9. Nuevos mundos

 

El sombrero llevaba inmóvil en el suelo hacía unos diez minutos, mientras tanto Emma se había despedido de sus madres con un gran abrazo, seguida de Regina, que había susurrado a Mary y David

«Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para devolveros a vuestra hija»

También habían abrazado a Tinker y a Ruby, que habían ido a decirles “hasta pronto” con los ojos humedecidos por la preocupación.

«¿Seguro que no podemos ir con vosotras?» preguntó el hada.

«Eso, un perro de guarda espalda podría servir» añadió la muchacha loba, con una débil sonrisa que escondía mal la tensión.

Pero ellas se vieron obligadas a rechazar también su ayuda, por culpa de las amenazas de la fantasmal autora. Y además estaban aliviadas por no tener que poner en peligro también las vidas de sus amigos y parientes, las personas que más amaban.

Al final, llegó la peor despedida. Henry parecía a punto de llorar, pero quería permanecer fuerte para no influenciar la decisión de sus madres, que solo estaban haciendo lo correcto: intentar eliminar un posible peligro que pendía sobre sus cabezas. Así que las aferró a ambas contra él, con el deseo de no soltarlas más.

«Volved a mí, ¿ok?» dijo el muchacho, y ambas asintieron con vigor, seguras de que lo intentarían de cualquier manera, pero no tanto de volver de aquel arriesgado viaje entre mundos.

Regina parecía no querer soltar al hijo, apretaba sus mejillas y lo miraba a los ojos en una tácita conversación, como si temiera no verlo más. Emma le puso una mano en el hombro, con mirada aprensiva. Tenía miedo de que Regina sufriera demasiado sin Henry, más que ella, dado que lo había criado y cuidado; nunca había estado tan separada de él, a excepción de Neverland. Y no quería repetir aquella experiencia.

«Vamos, amor» murmuró, besándole la sien.

Desordenó los cabellos del muchacho que las había hecho conocerse y que les había cambiado realmente la vida. Le sonrió, y después se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Regina arrodillada frente al sombrero mágico, igual que aquella vez que inexplicablemente lo habían hecho funcionar, con su magia. Magia que, en aquel momento, no habían sabido reconocer como el Amor Verdadero.

«¿Lista?» preguntó Emma.

Regina hizo una señal con la cabeza y tomó ente las manos el sombrero, que inició a girar lentamente. Después la rubia apoyó su mano sobre su brazo, y el sombrero giró mucho más rápido, dejando aparecer una nube violeta. Las dos mujeres fueron absorbidas por el portal, y sus seres queridos se quedaron parados mirando el punto por el cual habían desaparecido, preguntándose si lograrían regresar con ellos.

 

«¿Dónde estamos?» preguntó la muchacha, confusa

«¿Ves todas esas puertas? Son los diversos mundos, y nosotras debemos intentar averiguar cuál es la del Bosque Encantado» explicó Regina, recordando los viajes que había hecho, solo que en aquellos viajes con el sombrero siempre había estado Jefferson con ella, era él el experto…y ella no sabía cuál era la puerta correcta.

«¿Qué hacemos? ¿ _Pinto pinto gorgorito_?» dijo Emma, en tono cantarín

«No sé qué es esto de _Pinto pinto gorgorito_ , pero creo que la única solución es elegir una al azar. Y si fuese el mundo equivocado, podremos volver atrás»

«Ok» concordó la rubia, dejando pasar el hecho de que ella había propuesto lo mismo, pero con palabras diversas.

Eligieron de común acuerdo la puerta que tenían delante, sobre la que había grabado un sombrero que de alguna manera las había confortado, y con las manos unidas en un agarre inseparable, entraron, cerrando de sopetón los ojos por la luminosidad que las había golpeado.

«No he explorado muy bien el Bosque Encantado, ya que solo he estado una vez, pero estoy convencida que este no es el lugar que estamos buscando» constató Emma, mirando alrededor.

El paisaje que las rodeaba era fantástico y también extraño: extensos prados verdes, setas enormes y, sobre todo, seres discutiblemente humanos que las miraban con hostilidad, y en particular no parecían apreciar mucho la presencia de Regina.

«Malditos seres de las Maravillas» balbuceó Regina «Vámonos Emma, antes que nos cojan»

Las dos retrocedieron velozmente y volvieron a la sala de las puertas, mientras Regina imprecaba

«¿Cómo diablos han  hecho para volver aquí? ¿No les gustaba estar en mi bellísima ciudad?»

«Regina» la detuvo la sheriff «Entremos en esta»

La puerta de la que hablaba Emma era demasiado vulgar en apariencia, y no parecía indicar un lugar peligroso, sin embargo había algo extraño: copos de nieve que caían delante de la puerta. Regina aceptó de todas maneras entrar, fiándose del instinto de la novia, y abrió con cautela, entrando junto con Emma.

«¡Maldición!» exclamó la Alcaldesa.

La Salvadora se giró y la vio en el suelo, probablemente había resbalado en la nieve  que cubría el suelo bajo sus pies. Se echó inmediatamente a reír, aunque tendió una mano para que se levantara.

«¡No quiero la ayuda de alguien que se ríe de mí!» dijo enfadada Regina, para después levantarse sola de forma elegante y regia, como siempre.

«¡Oh, vamos, no es culpa mía si te has caído!»

 _El Reino de Arendelle_ , pensó mientras Regina. Entonces era real lo que había dicho Rumplestiltskin: se había congelado completamente por culpa de la magia no controlada de la soberana que, entre otras cosas, estaba detrás de ellas y las estaba mirando con mirada atroz y perpleja.

«¿Quiénes sois?» preguntó a las dos mujeres

«Somos Regina y Emma» respondió la rubia «¿Y tú, quién eres?»

«La Reina Elsa de Arendelle» respondió Regina por ella, con expresión de admiración que intentó esconder y que Emma intentó ignorar.

El vestido azul con aquellos reflejos cristalinos, los cabellos rubios.-casi blancos por su luminosidad, los ojos del color del mar helado…Todo eso no mentía, no podía esconder de ninguna manera su identidad y su belleza.

«Vos debéis ser la famosa Regina de Misthaven» constató ella, con un poco de temor por su fama de Reina Malvada.

«No queremos haceros daño, estamos intentando llegar a mi reino» le dijo la ex Reina Malvada.

«No sabría cómo ayudaros, Regina» respondió Elsa, con la mirada baja y desolada

Emma estaba a punto de girarse hacia el portal, pero Regina la paró, desconcertada ante el potencial mágico que podía advertir en la soberana de aquella tierra desolada.

«Necesita ayuda» murmuró Regina

«No podemos hacer nada por ella ahora» respondió Emma, aunque quería echarle una mano a aquella muchacha, a pesar de los celos que le habían nacido en su interior.

La morena asintió, comprendiendo que, en ese momento, la prioridad era llegar al Bosque Encantado y encontrar a aquella mujer que estaba causando todos sus problemas, más interiores que verdaderos peligros, pero ambas sabían que no era cauto dejar vía libre a alguien que podía controlar de ese modo sus destinos.

«Sed fuerte, Elsa. Y no dejéis que vuestro lado oscuro os domine» le recomendó Regina.

Elsa frunció el ceño, pero hizo un señal y asintió, mientras las dos desconocidas entraban de nuevo por la puerta invisible, dejándola sola y confusa.

Ahora sería Regina la que elegiría la puerta, y encontró de hecho una con ramas dibujadas en la superficie de madera, y un cisne majestuoso grabado en ella.

«¿Por qué no la vimos antes?» preguntó Regina, fastidiada, mientras aferraba el pomo.

«Es un poco como si fuera mi Reino, dado que hay un cisne…Me siento extrañamente importante» dijo Emma, alegre.

Regina sacudió la cabeza, riendo, y entró en el tercer portal, seguida de la otra mujer. Aterrizaron en suelo sucio y fangoso, ensuciándose inevitablemente la ropa.

«¡Maldición!» imprecó Emma, al notar que su chaqueta de piel se había arruinado

Escuchó a Regina reír, balbuciendo

«¡Tienen todas esta entrada!»

Después la mujer le tendió la mano, pero ella respondió

«No quiero la ayuda de alguien que se ríe de mí» tal y como Regina le había dicho poco antes.

«¡Oh, vamos no es culpa mía si tu horrible chaqueta marrón se ha ensuciado!» la imitó la morena «Y además tienes al menos diez más bonitas que esta, así que…»

Le agarró la mano y la levantó con fuerza, dejando inevitablemente sus rostros muy próximos. Y entonces sonrieron, juntas, como hacían siempre cuando eran conscientes del beso que vendría. Sus labios se tocaron de modo delicado, como si tuvieran miedo de romperse con un solo beso, tanta era la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Y cuando sus bocas se separaron, las respiraciones entre cortadas, todo pareció de repente menos oscuro, menos complicado.  Es más, si las dos lograban volverse mejor estando juntas, ¿por qué no podría ser lo mismo con lo que las rodeaba?

«¿Ahora a dónde vamos?» preguntó Emma, acariciándole el rostro con la mano

«A mi castillo, ella ha dicho que está allí» respondió Regina «Pero tengo la sensación de que no será tan fácil llegar»

«Alguna vez lo ha sido…» se lamentó la Salvadora, resoplando

«Antes de nada, creo que debemos cambiarnos, estamos llenas de fango…Y después nos ponemos en camino, aunque no sabría decir dónde estamos exactamente»

Tras decir eso, Regina cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho con expresión pensativa, mientras Emma alzó una ceja preguntándose qué hacía allí parada.

«¿Tu amado pirata te ha contagiado la historia de la ceja?» dijo la ex Reina Malvada, ácida, para después decidir ponerse uno de los vestidos que llevaba en el Bosque Encantado, o lo que es lo mismo, un vestido violeta, largo y elegante.

Eso recordó a Emma la fiesta truncada de Halloween y su pelea. En ese momento se sintió como entonces, presa de una potente violencia que la empujaba a dedicarle una mirada rabiosa a Regina.

«¿Qué estás insinuando?»

«Que estáis todo el tiempo pegados, tanto que aquel garfio se lo sacaré por…» comenzó a decir

«¡Regina!» exclamó la rubia «¿Cómo hago para estar pegada a él si estoy siempre contigo?»

«Cuando no estás conmigo, estás con él» replicó la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

Emma aplastó el cuerpo de Regina contra un árbol, y esta la empujó, dándole una bofetada que le dejó la marca de los cinco dedos en la mejilla. Solo entonces, la morena se recobró y abrió la boca en un gesto de estupor por lo que había hecho sin ni siquiera quererlo. _Pero, ¿qué le estaba pasando?_

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma, lo siento mucho!» dijo en voz baja

«También yo lo siento, Regina» se excusó también ella, para después abrazarla y susurrarle al oído «Es la magia, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, alguien ha lanzado un hechizo aquí. Debemos marcharnos antes que suceda de nuevo» respondió Regina, mirando alrededor «Pero antes debes ponerte algo encima»

«Yo me encargo» dijo la sheriff, y con un movimiento de la mano hizo aparecer unos pantalones de cuero negros y una chaqueta de estilo parecido al de la Reina Malvada, todo conjuntado con unas cómodas botas, que resaltaban en sus pies «¿Qué te parece? ¿He estado bien?»

«Diría que sí, amor»

Emma sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después comenzar a caminar en cualquier dirección. Dado que no sabía dónde estaban, era el único modo posible para ir a algún lado…y además no era seguro estar paradas, porque sería más fácil para aquella bruja, porque era evidente que lo era, seguirles la pista.

«En tu opinión, ¿cómo lo hace?» preguntó Emma después de algunos minutos en que habían caminado en riguroso silencio.

«¿Cómo hace quién qué cosa?» preguntó a su vez Regina, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

«La autora del libro…para controlar nuestros destinos. Y además, ¿estás segura que lo hace? Quizás solo escribe» dijo su hipótesis la muchacha.

«Es posible, pero si es tan poderosa como para haber creado un libro mágico sobre el que puede escribir todo lo que sucederá…bien, diría que también es probable que pueda contralar nuestras vidas. Juega con ellas, y, creo que se divierte mucho haciéndolo» dijo ella, negándose a pensar que ella misma hacía lo mismo tantos años antes: usaba a las personas, para después matarlas cuando ya no les servían.

«Ya no eres esa persona»

Era como si a veces Emma le leyera el pensamiento, especialmente cuando malos pensamientos tomaban posesión de su mente y la aprisionaban en el infinito túnel de los remordimientos. Y aquel sentimiento de culpa,  en momentos como esos, le hacía pensar que, quizás, no merecía ese Final Feliz que estaba recibiendo como regalo de la vida.

Mientras Regina estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, una tempestad y una repentina niebla cubrió el claro al que habían llegado, entorpeciendo la visión y separándolas.

«Emma, ¿dónde estás?» gritó la morena, enfrentándose como mejor podía al viento que la empujaba hacia atrás «¡Emma, responde!»

Pero ninguna voz se oyó entre el ruido de los árboles que se sacudían, entre el peligroso  movimiento de las ramas y el viento que zumbaba en los oídos de Regina. Ninguna voz.

Emma ya no estaba.

 

 


	10. Pérdida

 

«¡Regina, Regina! Por favor, da alguna señal…» gritaba Emma desde hacía un tiempo, en vano, dado que nadie la oía.

Regina había desaparecido en la nada…más bien, en la niebla. La buscaba desde hacía minutos interminables, vagando sin ver por dónde caminaba, sin una meta que no fuera su mujer.

«¡Regina!» gritó una última vez, para después caer a tierra, agotada del todo por aquel caminar y por la pesadumbre.

Se sentía perdida, y no sólo porque realmente lo estaba y se veía rodeada de una espesa niebla, sino en particular porque Regina ya no estaba con ella, lo que la hacía sentirse más perdida que nunca, en aquel lugar prácticamente desconocido e infinito.

Se abrazó a sí misma, enroscándose en el suelo y cubriéndose con la elegante chaqueta que había elegido ponerse y que, afortunadamente, le daba calor. Aunque no tanto como el abrazo de Regina.

«¿Te descorazonas  tan pronto? ¿Esta no es la mujer de la que me enamoré?» dijo, en cierto momento, una voz muy familiar.

Emma se levantó de un salto, los ojos clavados en aquella figura con la que tantas veces había soñado después de su trágica muerte.

«Neal…» susurró la rubia, abrazando al hombre que, aunque hubiera estado pocos meses en su vida, había sido su hombre, y seguía siento el padre de su hijo.

«Emma, debes prestar atención. La persona contra la que queréis luchar está herida, su corazón es negro y está lleno de odio por aquello que le fue robado» le advirtió Bealfire, de forma críptica y confusa, y después murmuró « _Solo dos pueden pasar_ …»

«¿De qué me hablas Neal?» preguntó la sheriff, con evidente perplejidad.

«Debes marcharte. Busca a Regina, sálvala. Y después marchaos de este lugar…Ya no es el Bosque Encantado…Ahora es su Reino» dijo Neal, para después empujarla hacia una dirección que era la que Emma tendría que seguir.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, el hombre ya no estaba: solo había sido una alucinación. Muy vívida, sí, pero probablemente causado por la magia de aquella niebla, que le había hecho ver lo que ya no existía; lo que ya no podía existir.

Sin embargo, Neal (a pesar de que realmente no fuese él, sino una distorsión de la realidad) le había levantado la moral de alguno modo y había despertado su valor adormecido por un instante.

Encontraría a Regina. La salvaría, como había dicho Neal. Pero no se irían de ese lugar hasta que todos estuvieran seguros. Y, en el fondo, ¿no era eso el deber de una Salvadora?

«Emma, ¿puedes oírme?» gritaba también Regina por su lado, pero obviamente tampoco ella lograba encontrarla, porque ahora estaba claro que aquella niebla había sido creada con el objetivo único de separarlas.

Sin embargo, Regina no se daba por vencida y continuaba buscando a su compañera de vida y de aventuras, la vista aún empañada por las nubes que la rodeaban. Eso hasta que chocó contra algo…o mejor, alguien.

«¡Oh, perdón! Con toda esta niebla no te he visto…» se excusó un muchacho de amable sonrisa

 _Aquel_ muchacho de amable sonrisa.

«Daniel…» suspiró Regina, los ojos desorbitados y la mente en ebullición intentando producir un millón de explicaciones por las que pudiera estar ahí, pero ninguna era plausible «Pero, ¿cómo es posible?»

«No te preguntes eso ahora» la tranquilizó como siempre, apoyando una mano sobre su mejilla con delicado movimiento «Debes salvar a Dim…Ella te necesita»

Regina ni siquiera logró hablar, así que dejó que aquel hombre que hacía un tiempo había amado con todo su ser le dijese todo sin interrumpirlo. Y además parecía que tenía prisa por decirle todo lo que sabía.

«Quisiera más tiempo para decirte que estoy feliz por ti, que tú y Emma sois una magnífica pareja y que nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por haberte dado el Final Feliz que mereces…Pero no puedo, así que solo te digo que tengas cuidado y que recuerdes que _solo dos pueden pasar_ »

Regina mentiría si dijera que no querría permanecer allí más tiempo con él, pero Emma era la prioridad y, aun queriéndolo, Daniel había ya desaparecido tan deprisa como había aparecido de la nada, dejándola con un montón de preguntas sin respuesta y de dudas que no había podido resolver: ¿aquel hechizo hacía posible ver a los muertos? ¿Quién era Dim? ¿Y qué entendía con _solo dos pueden pasar_?

«¡Regina!» escuchó  a lo lejos.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar la voz clara de Emma llamarla a gritos. Y deprisa, la morena comenzó a correr hacia la fuente  de seguridad sin la cual se había sentido perdida en ese tiempo pasado separadas…¿Y cuánto había sido al final? ¿Minutos, horas? Quizás incluso días, caminando sin descanso para encontrarse  la una  a la otra. Pero al final lo habían conseguido.

La niebla se iba levantado a lo largo del camino, dejando que sus ojos advirtieran a una rubia familiar caminar con el paso inseguro de quien no sabe a dónde ir, pero que debe caminar hacia algún lado.

«¡Emma!»

Apenas escuchó la sheriff la voz de la mujer amada, se giró en su dirección, acercándose en pocas zancadas y tomándola en sus brazos, levantándola por algunos segundos del suelo y estrechando sus caderas como si fueran el único punto de apoyo en ese mundo.

«Creía que te había perdido…» susurró en su oído, dejando que sus pies tocaran de nuevo tierra, pero sin soltarla.

«Y en cambio me has encontrado» respondió Regina con una sonrisa.

«¿Acaso lo dudabas?» bromeó Emma, besándole la frente «Te encontraré siempre»

Apenas Emma hubo dicho aquellas palabras, fue como si las dos se despertaran de una pesadilla, y de una forma violenta y confusa.

«Emma…» «Regina…» dijeron a la vez.

«¿Qué nos está pasando?» preguntó, asustada, la Salvadora «¿Nos estamos transformando en mis padres?»

«¡NOOOOOOOOO!» gritó Regina, con un gesto teatral, llevándose una mano a la frente con expresión desesperada.

«Ok, debemos intentar averiguar por qué diablos esta loca sociópata-o lo que sea-nos está haciendo esto, y sobre todo, qué nos está haciendo» intentó calmarse Emma.

«Está confundiendo nuestros corazones y nuestros sentimientos…a través de la magia. Es por eso por lo que primero peleamos por aquel idiota de Garfio» respondió la Alcaldesa, segura de lo que decía porque también ella habría hecho algo parecido decenios atrás.

Después aquella lucidez desapareció en un instante, y se encontró de nuevo llena de sentimientos buenos y optimistas, la sonrisa exagerada en el rostro y sus palabras  que recordaban a las de Snow y Charming.

«Podremos compartir un solo corazón y seguiremos viviendo, porque nuestro amor es más poderoso que otra cosa» dijo imprevistamente Regina, acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha con la nariz, en un gesto incluso demasiado tierno.

Emma no respondió, pero colocó una mano alrededor del cuello de la otra mujer, acariciándolo con las frías manos. Todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a estrechar el agarre tan fuerte que a la morena le faltó la respiración.

«E-Emma…» balbuceó, la voz débil «Me…me estás haciendo daño»

«Es exactamente lo que quiero, tesoro» respondió Emma, con una sonrisa malévola y satisfecha en su rostro, casi ahogándola.

Tras decir eso, empujó a la mujer contra un árbol, mordiéndole el cuello y lamiéndola sin reserva, mientras Regina intentaba rebelarse, empujando con el brazo sobre los hombros fuertes de la rubia. Pero Emma tenía mucha fuerza física y sus movimientos no le hacían ninguna impresión, mientras cerraba aún más los dedos alrededor de su elegante cuello. Regina sentía sus fuerzas abandonarla, y ya no lograba casi ver.

«E-Emma…Emma, te lo ruego, no lo…lo hagas…» le suplicó Regina, y aquel ruego pareció  hacer saltar a la hija de Blancanieves, que se paró en seco, hasta caer al suelo, en la mirada el arrepentimiento por algo que ni siquiera tenía intención de hacer, que nunca le habría hecho a su Regina.

«Lo…lo siento tanto» murmuró, asqueada de sí misma, al ver las señales enrojecidas que había dejado en la cándida piel de Regina.

También Regina volvió a su ser, recobrando su personalidad, y se arrodilló frente a ella, que tenía la mirada fija en el vacío. Le acarició los cabellos, intentando hacerle entender que no le guardaba rencor, sin embargo Emma se separó, diciendo simplemente

«Yo…había dicho que nunca haría como ellos»

«¿Ellos, quiénes Emma?» preguntó Regina, confusa

Pero Emma no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de eso en aquel momento, así que simplemente se levantó, llevándose una mano al pelo con gesto nervioso. La miró-aunque no a los ojos-hasta que ella se levantó también del suelo, y entonces retomaron el camino por medio del bosque, como habían hecho precedentemente, solo que finalmente estaban juntas y ya no estaba aquella niebla. Pero esa vez había algo más poderoso que las separaba: había realmente un muro entre ellas.

 

«¡No, no! ¡Este libro cuenta mentiras!» exclamó Blancanieves, sacudiendo la cabeza «Emma no haría daño a nadie, y a Regina mucho menos!»

«Aquí estaba escrito que casi la estrangula…» repitió por enésima vez Henry, asustado de lo que-probablemente-estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar perdido; y lo peor era que él no podía hacer nada para ayudar a sus madres, cuando siempre había sido para ellas un bálsamo para todas las cosas.

«¡Quizás la autora miente…quizás no ha pasado nada parecido!» continuó Snow en su negación, caminando hacia delante y hacia atrás en la habitación; y aquel gesto, tanto al marido como al nieto, les recordó tremendamente a la actitud de Emma, lo que hizo nacer dos muecas idénticas en sus rostros.

«Tesoro, no creo que esté mintiendo. Seguramente es ella la que está provocando eso, con la magia…pero Emma y Regina son fuertes, ¿no? Eso lo hemos aprendido con los años» dijo Charming, intentando consolar a la mujer y no dejar mostrar lo preocupado que él estaba.

Porque la final aquel presentimiento suyo de que un día Emma iba a herir a Regina se había revelado tal cual…Solo esperaba que Emma no se sintiese culpable hasta la autodestrucción, porque David era consciente de que las dos únicas personas a las que su hija no se perdonaría herir eran Henry y Regina. Y esta última podría haber muerto, si aquella mujer que estaba haciendo todo no hubiera decidido pararse, quién sabe por qué motivo. Quizás solo quería torturar todavía un poco más…

«Me siento tan impotente. ¡Quisiera ir allí y hacer algo para protegerlas, pero no hay manera!» imprecó David, dejando salir finalmente su propio nerviosismo sobre la mesa de la cocina, golpeándola con la mano.

«Calmaos. Mis madres son prácticamente invencibles, ni siquiera una malvada puede derrumbarlas» afirmó con seguridad Henry, aunque la preocupación también le había invadido a él.

Los tres se apretaron las manos, intentado reconfortarse mutuamente ante la ausencia de aquellas dos mujeres que para ellos, de un modo u otro, se habían hecho indispensables y sin quienes se sentían perdidos.

 

«¿ _Quién_ , Emma?» preguntó Regina, apretando de forma involuntaria la mantita que había llevado consigo (como le había pedido ella)

Emma se giró, asombrada.

No habían hablado durante horas, desde que habían tenido el valor de contarse sus encuentros con la ultratumba. Se habían pasado el tiempo caminando, haciendo algún alto en el camino para comer y descansar, y reflexionar sobre las palabras que los dos hombres les habían dicho.

«¿De qué hablas?» preguntó a su vez Emma, algo confusa

«¿Quién te ha hecho daño, Emma?» aclaró la morena, acercándose imperceptiblemente a ella, que estaba sentada en el suelo frente al fuego que habían encendido con la magia.

También ella se sentó, dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa que Emma quisiese, ya fuese un río de palabras o un océano de silencios.

«Yo…» murmuró la muchacha insegura «¿Cómo sabes que…?»

«Sabes que te conozco mejor que nadie, tesoro» respondió Regina, sin necesidad de escuchar la pregunta completa que la rubia le había hecho «Y tú dijiste que no querías ser como ellos…Así que, lo repito, Emma: ¿quién te ha hecho daño?»

Hubo un breve momento en que solo el crepitar del fuego resonaba en sus oídos, y en ese instante casi imperceptible Emma decidió fiarse ciegamente de la compañera, tanto como para confesarle su tortuoso pasado, del que nunca había hablado a nadie…ni siquiera a Neal.

«Mis padres de acogida» dijo en un suspiro, como si se estuviera realmente quitando de encima un peso que hubiera cargado durante veinte años «No pasaba siempre: algunas veces aquel que debería haber sido mi padre bebía demasiado y me golpeaba a mí y a su mujer…Después ella, al no poder golpear a un hombretón de metro ochenta, la tomaba conmigo, ya que era más fácil»

Regina tenía la mandíbula apretada, temblaba. Sus manos se habían apretado contra la tierra, como si lo estuviesen haciendo alrededor del cuello de aquellos dos animales, aquellas dos bestias que se habían atrevido a herir a su Emma, al ser más bueno y puro que existiera en ese mundo y en cualquier otro.

Pero la ex Reina Malvada no profirió palabra, con la sensación de que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, parecería tremendamente equivocada e inoportuna, y un sencillo _lo siento_ habría sido banal y demasiado poco para expresar lo que sentía. Habría preferido mil veces servirse de su dolor, hacerlo suyo y sufrir, antes que ver a la mujer que amaba tan asustada, tan rota, tan destruida.

Su mano se dirigió instintivamente hacia el hombro de la amada, pero ella misma la detuvo antes de que tocase su piel cubierta por la chaqueta. Quizás Emma no quería contacto físico en ese momento, quizás solo quería estar sola.

Afortunadamente no era así: de hecho la Salvadora se lanzó literalmente a los brazos de Regina, llorando como una niña. Después de años en que había mantenido todo dentro de sí, Regina había logrado derrumbar también el último muro que las separaba, y que la mantenía distante del resto del mundo.

«El cielo se ha caído dentro de tus ojos, no debería llover ahí dentro» dijo Regina, consciente de que aquella frase tan cursi haría sonreír a Emma.

«¿Acaso estás de nuevo poseída por el espíritu de mi madre?» rio entre lágrimas la sheriff, secándose con un movimiento rápido las lágrimas, pero es detenida por la otra Salvadora-su Salvadora-que borró de su rostro aquellas huellas de dolor con pequeños besos.

«Te amo Emma» dijo lentamente Regina, para darle tiempo a que saborease aquellas palabras.

«Yo también te amo, Gina» sonrió dulcemente Emma no obstante sus ojos hinchados y rojos daban la impresión de haberse conmovido ante lo que acaba de contar.

«¿Gina?» dijo la Alcaldesa, con una ceja levantada.

Emma no pudo responder, porque los labios impetuosos de Regina la detuvieron, mientras esta apagaba el fuego con un gesto rápido de la mano. Después la mujer la empujó delicadamente y la acostó en la tierra, acariciándole sus caderas.

«Debemos descansar» afirmó después, separándose con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor que le había transmitido aquel beso.

«No» respondió con claridad Emma, invirtió las posiciones y volvió a besar sus labios con renovada pasión «Ahora más que nunca necesito amarte, Regina»

Ella la miró durante unos segundos a esos ojos brillantes, para rápidamente no negarle ese placer.

«Entonces, ámame, mi pequeña. Nunca te lo impediré»

 


	11. Salvar a Dim

 

«Así que, ya que ha pasado dos veces, debemos estar alerta. Cuando se trate de demasiado amor y romanticismo no hay mucho por lo que preocuparse, pero el odio y la rabia podrían hacer que nos matáramos una a otra, como casi ocurre»

Aquellas palabras poco optimistas las había dicho sinceramente Regina antes de que se durmieran, abrazadas y finalmente con dos expresiones serenas en sus rostros, a pesar de que ambas habían llorado mucho: Emma hablando de los abusos que sufría por parte de sus padres de acogida, Regina hablando de Cora, que la controlaba y la hería por medio de la magia. Había sido un gran paso hacia delante, y al final las dos sabían todo de la otra…o al menos así lo pensaban.

Una mano se apoyó en la mejilla de Regina, acariciándole la fría piel con los dedos. Pero aquellos dedos apenas la rozaban, para que no pudiese despertarse. Y además ella no era digna de tocarla, porque, si Regina se había redimido y había cambiado mucho en aquellos años gracias a Henry y a Emma, ella, en cambio, nunca había tenido a nadie que estuviese dispuesto a ayudarla, a salvarla de la maldad y llenar el vacío de su oscuro corazón; también porque las únicas personas que podrían hacerlo, ellas los había matado o asustado hasta la muerte.

«Siento mucho lo que estoy haciendo» dijo una voz ronca, que la hacía parecer más vieja de lo que era; había que decir, sin embargo que, ella se había quedado veintiocho años bloqueada en el tiempo, como las otras personas de tantos mundos, así que en realidad, tendría más años.

Su mirada se posó en Emma, que dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de la compañera, y después desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia el encantador rostro de la morena.

«Estaremos juntas. Solo debo alejarte de Emma y de Henry, y entonces finalmente comprenderás, sabrás la verdad…Al final, _solo dos pueden pasar_. Y tú decidirás quién» continuó, con una sonrisa que escondía el miedo de no ser elegida.

Después, como había llegado, desapreció en una pequeña nube violeta, mientras Regina se despertaba sobresaltada, sentándose, con la respiración entre cortada. También Emma abrió los ojos, atontada por el sueño, y dijo

«¿Qué ocurre?» con la voz aún adormilada

«No…no lo sé. Creo que he tenido una pesadilla» dijo la morena,  volviendo a los brazos seguros de su novia.

«¿Te apetece contármela?» preguntó la muchacha, acariciando lentamente sus cabellos, que estaban creciendo muy rápido.

Regina asintió, con la cabeza colocada en el hueco de su cuello, y comenzó a decirle lo que recordaba.

«He visto….a mi madre. Me ha dicho que lo sentía mucho; imagino que hablaba de todo lo que me hizo. Después su rostro comenzó a temblar, como si hubiese otro detrás y el de Cora solo fuera una máscara. Y ella decía de quería separarme de ti y de Henry, para que pudiera estar con ella. Quizás voy a morir…» supuso asustado Regina

«Hey, no, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?» dijo Emma, despertándose del todo «¡No vas a morir! Quizás esto es un plan de la autora para asustarnos. Y además antes moriría yo en tu lugar, los sabes»

Regina sonrió, consciente de que nunca la dejaría hacer una cosa parecida. Sin embargo aquel amor de Emma la hacía sentirse tan segura, tan protegida que no quiso estropear el espíritu de sacrifico de su Salvadora, así que no replicó nada y siguió contando el sueño.

«Y después, de nuevo aquella frase: _solo dos pueden pasar_. ¿Qué quiere decir?»

También Neal y Daniel lo habían dicho, y las dos habían pensado sobre ello horas, además de por qué habrían aparecido, pero no tenían ninguna teoría. Cosa que no señalaba nada bueno, porque quería decir que algo importante se les estaba escapando.

«No pensemos en eso ahora. Otra cosa, Daniel te ha dicho que salvemos a Dim. Y es eso lo que haremos, aunque no sepamos quién es ese Dim» dijo Emma, introduciendo más dudas en la mente ya confusa y en estado de shock de Regina.

«Esa Dim. Recuerdo bien lo que dijo, y hablaba de una mujer. Quizás la autora misteriosa la tiene prisionera o algo parecido»

«O quizás Dim es la autora misteriosa» concluyó la rubia, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de la otra mujer «Vamos, también podría ser. Neal ha dicho que se trata de una persona herida; quizás solo necesita nuestra ayuda»

«Amor» la detuvo Regina, no queriendo darle falsas esperanzas a la muchacha «No quiero romper tus expectativas, pero no todos los _malvados_ , por decirlo así, son como yo. Yo, gracias a mi familia, he logrado aplacar mi ira, a poneros a vosotros en primer lugar. Sin embargo, quizás, con esta persona no sea lo mismo»

«Bien, yo aún quiero creer. Quiero creer que siempre hay una pizca de bondad y humanidad hasta en el corazón más oscuro» afirmó la Salvadora, demostrando cuánto le encajaba ese sobrenombre.

«Y es por eso por lo que me he enamorado de ti» suspiró la morena, sonriendo con emoción y acariciando sus rasgos delicadamente.

Se sentía afortunada por tenerla, siempre dispuesta a alimentar su esperanza y su optimismo, siempre con algo bueno que decir, incluso sobre alguien que había hecho que Regina la abofeteara y que ella casi la ahogara. Incluso de alguien que seguía causándoles tomento sin un aparente motivo…

«Emma» la llamó Regina, levantándose y mirando alrededor para estar segura de que no se equivocaba.

«¿Qué buscas?» preguntó al rubia, sentándose y dándose cuenta de que, probablemente, a ese paso, ya no volverían a pegar ojo esa noche.

«La mantita…Ha desaparecido»

 

«Ruby, estamos aquí» dijo David, corriendo hacia ella junto a su mujer.

«¡Menos que habéis llegado! Ese bribón de Gold debe haber lanzado un hechizo sobre Henry, ¡es el único que puede haber hecho algo así de cruel!» soltó la loba, dando una patada en el suelo y mostrando al muchacho que, en ese momento, tenía más la apariencia de un…muñeco.

«¡Oh, Dios! ¿Tinker puede hacer algo?» preguntó el hombre, preocupado, cogiendo ente los brazos aquello en lo que se había transformado su nieto.

«Sí, afortunadamente es un hechizo fácil de romper. Ha ido a buscar polvo mágico» respondió Caperucita Roja.

«Me parece tan extraño…Rumple no haría algo tan estúpido. Parece más una broma. Como si hubiese sido obra de un niño» reflexionó Snow, acariciando a Henry, que se veía imposibilitado para  moverse.

«¡Pero aquí en Storybooke no hay niños con magia!» rebatió el Príncipe, perplejo.

«Aquí en Storybrooke no…pero en el Bosque Encantado quizás sí» intervino el hada, que esparció un poco de polvo sobre el muñeco.

De repente Henry volvió a ser un muchacho de trece años, con su cuerpo y su voz. Y sobre todo, volvió a moverse con normalidad, lo que le alegró mucho. De repente dijo.

«¡Maldición!»

Los dos abuelos lo reprendieron con la mirada, y entonces Henry señaló con el índice a la muchacha que estaba a su lado. Las miradas de reprensión  pasaron a Ruby.

«Hey, ¿por qué es mi culpa si siempre aprende imprecaciones? Tampoco sus madres son muy finas cuando se enfadan. Y además no ha dicho ninguna palabrota» se lamentó Ruby, enfurruñándose, mientras Henry reía.

«¿Sabéis quién me ha hecho esto?» preguntó después, más tranquilo ante la situación.

«No…Pero seguramente aquella autora del diablo está metida en el ajo» exclamó Blancanieves, mientras todos la miraban con sorpresa «¿Qué pasa? ¡De vez en cuando la Reina también impreca!»

«Bien, puedo deciros que quienquiera que lo haya hecho ha utilizado la magia negra. Solo Gold puede ser el responsable, porque es el único que utiliza esa magia» dijo Tinker

Estaban muy confusos. ¿Por qué Rumple habría querido transformar a su propio nieto en un muñeco? ¿Quizás era una especie de guerra con la autora? ¿O quizás habría algo peor bajo todo esto…?

 

Llevaban caminando días y, finalmente, habían llegado a lo que en un tiempo, había sido el enorme castillo de la Reina Malvada. Había permanecido casi idéntico a como era antes de la maldición, aunque el tiempo había oscurecido cada cosa…No es que antes fuese un espectáculo de colores, pero ahora parecía más oscuro y lleno de tristeza que cuando Regina vivía ahí.

«Debe ser una persona que está muy sola» reflexionó Regina, pensando en cuando la magia y su manzano eran su única compañía.

«¿Crees que lo ha elegido ella?» preguntó Emma, mirando casi con temor aquel castillo negro y seguramente protegido por barreras mágicas no fáciles de sobrepasar.

«La soledad no se elige nunca» respondió la morena, con la mirada baja y las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos llenos de melancolía.

Emma rápidamente se puso a su lado, acariciando su brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y abrazándola por detrás. Apoyo sus labios en su mejilla y susurró

«Ya no estás sola. Ahora estoy yo a tu lado, y nada, _nada_ podrá alejarme de ti, te lo prometo»

Regina se echó a llorar y se giró, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Emma, su puerto seguro, el único hombro sobre el que podía llorar. Emma la estrecho fuerte, intentando transmitirle todo su apoyo en aquel abrazo desesperado, intentando establecer un lazo entre sus sufrimientos, como haciéndole sentir que ella podía comprender su dolor: también ella había estado sola la mayoría del tiempo, a lo largo de su vida.

«¿Cómo haces para amarme, Emma? ¿Cómo después de todo lo que he hecho?» dijo, expresando después de tanto tiempo, aquella inseguridad que la asaltaba desde que habían comenzado su relación.

«Si hay una cosa que mis padres me han enseñado, Regina, es que el Amor Verdadero no tiene un cómo ni un porqué. El Amor Verdadero  es amor y basta. Aunque no quisiese estar enamorada de ti-y lo quiero, créeme-te amaría de todas maneras, porque hay algo que no puedo obviar. Eres la parte más importante de mí, Regina, porque nuestro amor ha nacido  y crecido  incluso en la mierda más total de nuestras vidas…como una bellísima rosa que florece en mitad del fango. Nosotras somos esa rosa, Regina»

La ex Reina Malvada sonrió entre lágrimas, y apoyó su frente contra la de la Salvadora, mientras cerraba los ojos, abandonándose ante aquella cercanía. Después Regina dijo, secándose el rostro con talante valiente

«Ahora vayamos a vencer al enemigo, como harían dos valientes Salvadoras»

Ambas sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano, dejando atrás el bosque y acercándose a la majestuosa guarida de la autora de _Once Upon A time._ Como era de esperar, existían límites mágicos, y desgraciadamente eran complicados…De hecho el vínculo era de sangre, así que solo un pariente directo de la mujer podría traspasar esa barrera.

«Bueno, pero, ¿se podrá de todas maneras burlar esa regla, no? Basta con tener suficiente poder y algo parecido, ¿verdad? Te lo ruego, dime que es así» le suplicó la rubia, cansada de todas esas trampas.

«Ella es la que quería vernos, pero entonces ¿por qué poner esta barrera mágica que ninguna de las dos puede penetrar?» reflexionó Regina, muy confusa.

Y tenía razón, porqué aquella persona no solía hacer algo sin motivo-a pesar de que la mayor parte de las veces ellas no comprendían aquellos específicos motivos. Tenía que haber algo que ignoraban, algo que no sabían respecto a la barrera…y sobre todo, respecto a aquella mujer.

«Probemos de todas maneras, ¿no? Por intentar, no cuesta nada» propuso Emma

«Sí, pero no creo que funcione. Quédate detrás, pruebo yo primero» le advirtió la Alcaldesa, extendiendo los brazos hacia delante; así consiguió tocar sus límites, y estos, sin ninguna magia por su parte, se rompieron, dejándoles vía libre.

«¡Lo has conseguido!» exclamó la muchacha, llegando a su lado «No ha parecido muy difícil»

«Ya…» murmuró Regina, en shock

«¿Algo no va bien?» preguntó la sheriff, agarrando de nuevo su mano con preocupación.

«Cora» dijo la mujer en voz baja «Siempre ha sido ella: es una mujer, es poderosa y conoce la magia de manera impresionante; ha cogido mi mantita, y solo ella, además de ti y de Henry, sabía lo que significaba para mí; además sus métodos son inconfundibles. No entiendo cómo no he caído antes»

«Regina, quizás olvides un pequeño detalle: Cora está muerta» le dijo Emma, segura de que la magia no podía burlar la muerte.

«Debe habernos tomado el pelo, debe haber sobrevivido de alguna manera. Es la única explicación que se mantiene, la única teoría plausible que tenemos hasta ahora» dijo Regina, moviendo la cabeza. «No logro creerlo tampoco yo, pero…este hechizo de protección no se ha roto por mi magia, sino por mi sangre. Y el único familiar que podría hacer una cosa parecida es mi madre, que además se me ha aparecido en sueños»

Emma asintió.

Al final no es que hubiera muchas posibilidades. Era todo. Pero si se trataba de Cora, conseguirían vencerla, ya lo habían hecho una vez-o mejor, Mary Margaret lo había hecho, y Emma haría cualquier cosa para proteger  a su Regina de la persona que más la había herido a lo largo de su infeliz vida. Ella haría de todo, pero no estaba segura de que Regina hiciera lo mismo…probablemente se dejaría bloquear por los sentimientos enfrentados, pero verdaderos, que sentía hacia la mujer que la había criado, aunque fuera tan brutalmente.

«Entremos» afirmó Regina, intentando aparecer segura de sí, a pesar de que para nada lo estaba y se sentía asustada como una niña «Tenemos que salvar a Dim»

«Sí, y la salvaremos» dijo en respuesta Emma «Pero mi prioridad siempre serás tú, mi amor»

La sonrisa de Regina, aunque débil por culpa de lo que estaba pasando, la reconfortó el corazón y le prometió un futuro mucho más feliz de lo que se hubiera esperado…Y sobre todo, más feliz que aquello terrible que le esperaba.

 

 


	12. Prisioneros

 

«¿Así que es así? ¿Estás compinchado con Cora?» preguntó amenazadoramente Snow al hombre que estaba sentado con una expresión culpable.

Habían leído hacía poco lo que Regina había supuesto, quién pensaba Regina que era la autora. Y, en efecto, no había otras hipótesis aceptables, así que rápidamente habían corrido hacia Rumplestiltskin para que les dijera lo que sabía.

«Era solo un pequeño hechizo, ella sabía que vosotros lo arreglaríais» respondió el señor Gold, mecánicamente como si estuviese recitando un guion.

«Pero, entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo si sabía que no podía obtener nada?» le pregunto el Príncipe, expresando con palabras lo que todos en la sala de interrogatorio estaban pensando.

«Solo quería haceros saber que me tenía en un puño. Logró encontrar mi puñal, y ahora me ordena. Puede hacerme lo que quiera»

Ante aquella noticia, los conyugues se miraron con los ojos como platos sabiendo que estaban en graves problemas. Y en efecto era así: si Cora tenía al Señor Oscuro de su parte-de nuevo-entonces sería muy difícil vencerla. Aunque Emma y Regina lograsen capturarla, en Storybrooke Rumple seguiría obedeciendo sus órdenes. Porque ellas no sabían que Cora tenía al Señor Oscuro, y no podían enterarse de ningún modo, a menos que ella mismo se lo dijese-lo que era realmente improbable.

«Debemos aprisionarlo con la magia. Quizás no dure mucho, pero nos dará un poco de tiempo, y así algo de ventaja»

Charming asintió ante la frase de la mujer y salió de la sala, encontrándose en la oficina de la sheriff. Ruby, Tinker y Henry lo estaban esperando allí, deseando saber qué estaba pasando.

«Tink, necesitamos que uses la magia para mantener encerrado a Rumpel: trabaja con Cora» les informó David.

«Mi abuelo…» murmuró débilmente Henry, sacudiendo la cabeza, decepcionado «Pensaba que había cambiado…sobre todo después de la muerte de Neal»

«Hey, no, Henry» lo detuvo el abuelo, apoyándole una mano sobre el hombro «Él no quiere hacer eso, Cora tiene la daga y por eso puede gobernarlo. No se puede rebelar, pero estoy seguro que, si pudiese, se uniría a nosotros y nos ayudaría a derrotar a la madre de Regina»

«Pero mi madre ha cambiado, quizás ella y Emma logren convencerla. Quizás salga mejor que la última vez» dijo el muchacho, recuperando su característico optimismo.

Charming asintió, aunque no creía que algo parecido pudiese pasar, y solo respondió.

«Esperemos que sí»

 

Regina y Emma ya habían traspasado la puerta del castillo, y estaban recorriendo la gran nave del corredor principal, preguntándose dónde se encontraría Cora; y, por eso, estaban alerta para no dejarse coger desprevenidas. Regina tenía preparada una bola de fuego en su palma de la mano; Emma blandía una espada y controlaba la zona a su alrededor mientras la morena la guiaba a través de los muchos pasillos de castillo en el que había vivido más de diez años.

«¡Cora! ¡Déjate ver!» decidió gritar al final Regina, sin esconderse; igualmente, tarde o temprano, las encontraría.

Pero, en vez de una mujer de mediana edad con la obsesión por la magia y la crueldad gratuita, las dos se encontraron de frente con una joven mujer que podía tener más o menos algunos años más que Henry.

«Tú eres Dim» dedujo Emma, acercándose y bajando el arma para no asustarla: ciertamente vivir con aquel monstruo de Cora Mills era ya terrorífico, no había necesidad de darle más miedo.

«Sí» respondió simplemente la muchacha, la voz baja, casi adulta; tan profunda como la que una muchacha no debería tener.

Regina sintió una tibieza envolverle el corazón con un apretón que hubiera sido casi doloroso si no hubiera desaparecido tras algunos segundos. Y estaba convencida de que, por algún extraño motivo, también Dim lo había advertido….como si sus corazones estuvieran conectados de algún modo. De hecho, la muchacha cerró los ojos, mientras la mandíbula le temblaba, y apretó los puños por un momento. Después sonrió dulcemente como si no hubiese pasado nada y dijo.

«Queréis que os lleve hacia ella»

No era una pregunta. Ella sabía bien que todo lo que querían Regina y Emma era encontrar a la autora del libro que había dado comienzo a toda aquella locura, que había contribuido a hacer creer a Henry, que incluso había convencido a Emma a romper la maldición.

Así que Dim comenzó a caminar, sin verificar que las dos mujeres la estuviesen siguiendo. Pero ellas lo estaban haciendo, y de hecho Emma apretó el paso para hablar con ella, diciéndole alocadamente

«Ehm, mira que estamos aquí para salvarte, ¿ok? Somos los buenos»

Dim rio ante su torpeza y asintió

«Sí, lo sé. Sois las _Salvadoras_ »

Regina no había abierto la boca desde que habían entrado en el castillo, y no solo porque eso había traído a su mente recuerdos poco agradables de su tortuoso pasado de Reina Malvada. No, había algo extraño en toda esa situación…del tipo ¿por qué Daniel quería que salvaran a Dim? Parecía imposible que se hubiesen conocido, dada su edad.

«¿Por qué Daniel me pidió que te salvara?» preguntó dando vida a sus dudas

«Bueno…Nosotros nunca nos conocimos, pero él era…es muy importante para mí» respondió crípticamente la muchacha.

Ahora que la miraba bien, Regina veía algo familiar en ella: sus largos y negros cabellos caían por la espalda de forma salvaje, pero elegante; sus ropas eran más bien vulgares, demasiado para su rostro angelical; y después estaban sus ojos…eran de un verde tan profundo que Regina pensó que alguien le había incrustado esmeraldas o echado dentro verdes prados…como los de Emma. Como los de Daniel.

«Creo que debemos detenernos aquí. Hay otro hechizo de protección» dijo Dim, ante una gran puerta completamente negra.

«Bien, también puedo romper este» aseguró Regina, pensando que se trataba de uno parecido al que ya había roto en la entrada.

«No…Para romper este hechizo es necesario que cada persona que está delante de esta puerta confiese un secreto»

«Neverland» dijeron Emma y Regina juntas, recordando cuando Emma, con su secreto, había salvado a Neal de aquella jaula.

«Antes de …hacer esto, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué Cora te tiene prisionera?» preguntó la rubia

Dim rio de nuevo, casi divertida ante aquella pregunta

«¿Qué os hace pensar que Cora me tiene prisionera? Ella no tiene nada que ver. Lo único que me mantiene prisionera aquí es que no tengo otro sitio donde ir»

A Regina le vino a la mente de nuevo aquella soledad que también ella había experimentado, y sintió compasión por aquella muchacha que, quién sabe por qué motivo, estaba sola en el mundo, tan sola para estar allí con la peor persona que podía existir como compañía.

«También yo estaba sola. Tan sola que una vez in…intenté suicidarme» admitió, recordando cuando se había tirado desde la ventana de ese mismo castillo y Tinker afortunadamente la había salvado.

Ante aquellas palabras de la ex Reina Malvada, la puerta hizo un movimiento. Dim le devolvió una mirada llena de dolor, como si de verdad le importase y sintiera profundamente que hubiera estado sufriendo tanto como para hacer algo como eso.

Entonces fue el turno de Emma, que ya conocía aquella historia, aunque Regina nunca le había admitido que lo había hecho por su propia voluntad. Y por eso estaba realmente orgullosa de ella.

«También estaba sola» dijo Emma «Durante mucho tiempo pensé que nunca iba a tener una familia. No abandoné a Henry solo para darle una mejor oportunidad, sino, sobre todo, porque estaba convencida de que yo nunca sería esa oportunidad»

La puerta hizo otro movimiento. Entonces las miradas de las dos Salvadoras se posaron en la muchacha que, ahora, miraba al suelo como si eso pudiera sugerirle qué decir

«Mi secreto es que podría no haber estado sola. Pero decidí estarlo, porque a veces, _Regina_ , la soledad puede ser una elección…Y yo elegí la soledad porque mi madre debía tener su Final Feliz. Así he sacrificado el mío, sabiendo que un día ella tendría el suyo…Me parecía un cambio equitativo»

La puerta se abrió, mientras las tres se miraban con complicidad, compartiendo en silencio algo fuerte e inexplicable.

Cuando entraron, sin embargo, no había nadie en la habitación que tantos años atrás fue de Regina. Se preguntaron por qué poner un hechizo para proteger una habitación en la que no había nadie.

«Ha sido un bello momento» dijo Dim, pero ninguna de las dos lograban verla.

Miraron al su alrededor con atención, y la divisaron en la penumbra, girada hacia la ventana, desde la cual Regina había intentado suicidarse. Cuando se giró, vestía un traje de la Reina Malvada, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un peinado que a Regina le pareció muy familiar-porque lo usaba ella-y sobre su rostro había una sonrisa desconcertante.

«Ahora, sin embargo, es momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa» continuó la muchacha

«¿Dónde está Cora?» preguntó Regina, y para ella fue como verse en un espejo al mirar aquella joven que tanto le recordaba a sí misma, si no hubiese sido por aquellos ojos tan particulares que transmitían la misma tristeza que los suyos.

«Cora está muerta, pensaba que lo sabías ya que la mató la madre de tu Emma» sonrió burlonamente

«Así que eres tú» dedujo Emma, recordando que ya lo había previsto con anterioridad.

«¡Pero todo esto no tiene sentido!» exclamó Regina, mirándola con disgusto al descubrir que había sido esa muchacha la que les había hecho todo lo que les había ocurrido en ese tiempo.

«Oh, pero sí lo tiene. Solo que no podéis captarlo ahora, porque no tenéis toda la información» la corrigió la muchacha, caminando hacia ella; y, cuando estuvo delante, Regina se sintió después de tanto tiempo aterrorizada.

Porque aquella Dim era realmente igual que ella en su periodo más oscuro. Y parecía que también su corazón estuviese roto como el suyo en aquellos años. Quién sabe por qué, se preguntó Regina.

«Bien, entonces danos esa información. Por ejemplo, ¿qué lazo tenéis tú y Regina para poder romper el hechizo de sangre?» preguntó de repente Emma

«Como corres, Salvadora…Diría que deberías ser más amable, dado que solo yo puedo sacaros de aquí»

Emma y Regina se miraron, confusas, antes de encontrarse encadenadas a la pared-a la que Regina había amarrado a mucha gente-sin posibilidad de liberarse.

«Las cadenas son mágicas, así que no esperéis romperlas de ningún modo, y poned vuestra atención en mí. Tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos»

 

«No me acostumbro a verlo reducido a ese estado» susurró Belle, observando a Rumpel moverse sin ningún resultado, bloqueado por las esposas impregnadas de polvo de hadas.

«Lo sé. Y por eso deberías marcharte» dijo Ruby, acariciando el hombro de la amiga.

«Ellos pueden ocuparse de tu marido»

«¿Ellos? ¿Tú no te quedas aquí?» preguntó con curiosidad la que hacía poco se había convertido en la señora Gold.

«No, bueno, esta noche es luna llena, sabes…» balbuceó la otra muchacha «…así que creo que me iré al bosque y me quedaré a dormir allí»

«¿Puedo ir contigo?» le preguntó Belle «Nunca te he visto durante la transformación, y, ya que ahora logras controlarte cuando eres un lobo…»

Caperucita Roja, sabiendo que nunca convencería a una persona testaruda como Belle, consintió. No le haría mal distraerse y, allí estaban Snow y Charming para controlar la situación. Los cuales, a propósito, estaban leyendo un libro que, por lo que parecía, se estaba escribiendo en ese mismo momento, porque la muchacha que lo escribía normalmente, estaba en ese instante hablando con Regina y Emma.

«¿Y si lo estuviese escribiendo ahora, pero ya hubiese pasado?» preguntó Blancanieves.

«No lo sé, Mary Margaret…Realmente no lo sé» respondió el Príncipe, para después abrazar a la mujer y posar un tierno beso en su frente, intentando calmar el miedo que atenazaba a la mujer, aunque él tampoco estaba totalmente calmado.

«Si le sucede algo a Emma, yo…»

David calló esos pensamientos besándola en los labios y diciéndole

«Hey. Nuestra hija es fuerte, y es la Salvadora. Además Regina nos ha prometido que haría de todo para traerla, y yo me fio de ella»

«Yo también» balbuceó ella «Pero esta muchacha…quién sabe qué ha pasado para que cediera a su lado oscuro a esa tierna edad»

«Ellas lograrán que entre en razón. Además, si Daniel ha dicho que la salven, habrá un motivo, ¿no? Y estoy seguro de que ese motivo es más que válido» continuó Charming.

Un grito inhumano se elevó de los labios de Rumpel, que continuaba revolviéndose  para liberarse. Esperaban que las esposas mágicas no cediesen, porque en ese momento sería el final para ellos.

Ignorando esos pensamientos, continuaron leyendo el libro en el que se leía: _Toda magia conlleva siempre un precio, y aquella que Cora había lanzado sobre su propia hija conllevaría uno muy alto._

 


	13. Había una vez

 

Emma resopló, retorciéndose y moviendo con fuerza las cadenas contra la pared, provocado un estrépito cuanto menos fastidioso. Mientras decía

«¡No puedes tenernos aquí para siempre! Y deja de ignorarme, deja ese estúpido libro y escúchame!»

La muchacha alzó el rostro, la ceja alzada con indolencia

«Esto no es un estúpido libro. Este libro es especial. Como yo» respondió, y en ese momento una escena recorrió su mente, arrastrándola por los meandros de su memoria que la llevaban a su infancia llena de odio y tristeza.

 

_«Abuela, te lo ruego, no me apetece esforzarme» se lamentaba una niña pequeña de seis años de ojos esmeraldas, batiendo sus largas pestañas intentando ablandarla; aunque sabía que, probablemente, no lo lograría._

_«¡No me vengas con cuentos, Dim! Ahora concéntrate e intenta ver, y después dime todo lo que recuerdes de tu visión» le ordenó con mirada severa la mujer «Y no me llames más abuela»_

_Dim asintió tristemente y cerró los ojos, focalizándose solo en sus visiones de futuro, como le había enseñado la mujer._

_Tenía aquel don desde que había nacido: podía ver todo. Pasado, presente, y a veces, también el futuro, eran como páginas de un libro, un libro que solo ella podía leer. A menudo había utilizado aquel poder para ver a su madre y a su padre en el pasado, pero ahora ya no le estaba permitido hacerlo, sino solo cuando aquella mujer no la podía ver._

_«Veo una muchacha rubia…Es hermosa y fuerte, ella es la Salvadora» recitó Dim_

_«¿En qué sentido es la Salvadora?»_

_«No lo sé, lo ha dicho mamá» respondió la niña_

_En ese momento recibió una fuerte bofetada en su tierna mejilla, que rápidamente cambió el color blanco por rojo._

_«Así como no puedes llamarme abuela, no puedes llamarla a ella mamá. Nadie debe averiguar de quién eres hija. Si pasase…Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo»_

Dim sacudió la cabeza y continuó escribiendo lo que estaba pasando-además le había prometido a Regina que haría saber a Henry lo estaba sucediendo, aunque ella era reacia a hacerlo.

«Habías dicho que querías hablar…Bien, dado que no podemos hacer otra cosa, habla» dijo la morena, más tranquila que la compañera.

La muchacha levantó los ojos verdes de las páginas y sonrió débilmente, levantándose para ponerse frente a las dos Salvadoras. Los ojos negros de Regina mostraban desprecio por lo que las había obligado a hacer: las había obligado a hacer un largo viaje, las había separado de la familia para traerlas ahí a _salvarla_ , y después no  había hecho sino hacerlas sufrir trayendo a la luz los peores recuerdos de sus vidas. Pero exactamente era eso lo que quería hacer Dim.

«Os hecho ver a Neal y a Daniel, y os he puesto en contacto con la violencia que habéis sufrido durante años en vuestra vida. Pero si lo he hecho, es porque lo necesitabais…Debíais enfrentaros con aquella parte de vuestro pasado, así como escapar de ello. Y estoy muy orgullosa de vosotras por haber logrado sobrellevar el dolor» les dijo «Siento haber utilizado métodos pocos ortodoxos »

«¿Pocos ortodoxos?» exclamó la rubia, tirando de las cadenas otra vez «¡Podría haber matado a la mujer que amo!»

«¿Crees de verdad que te lo hubiera dejado hacer? ¡Yo también la amo!» respondió la muchacha, perdiendo el control por primera vez; y de hecho, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta, abrió y cerró la boca ante la sorpresa y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

«¿Qué?» dijeron a la vez Regina y Emma

Dim cerró los puños y después, con un gesto rápido del brazo, tiró al suelo todo lo que había sobre el escritorio: pluma, tinta y la copia original del libro, donde ella escribía las historias que conocía a causa del poder extraordinario que no había pedido, pero que le había sido otorgado al nacer. Y no había podido deshacerse de él, no había tenido el valor, porque no ver más a su madre hubiera sido peor que verla solo a través de las visiones.

«No….todavía no estoy preparada, yo…Tú no estás todavía» balbuceó incoherentemente, llevándose una mano a los cabellos ondulados y suspirando «Olvidad lo que he dicho y os diré lo que pueda»

Emma y Regina se intercambiaron una mirada elocuente, conscientes de que deberían aprovechar aquel momento de debilidad-fuese provocado por lo que fuese provocado. Regina hizo la primera pregunta, una pregunta que ninguna de las otras dos se espera de su parte.

«¿Qué te ha pasado para llegar a ser _así_?» dijo, y la última palabra fue dicha de tal modo que a Dim y a Emma le entraron ganas de llorar, conociendo el pasado de la mujer a la que ambas querían.

«Yo…tenía una madre. Y también un padre. Pero alguien me los arrancó, a ambos…Ni siquiera los conocí» respondió Dim, aunque omitió algún detalle que de momento no habría podido explicar correctamente «Fui criada en el odio y en el miedo. La mujer que me mantuvo con ella en mis primeros años…¡Ella era despiadada, _sin corazón_!»

También en la frase de Dim las últimas palabras habían sido enfatizadas. Porque  solo ante el recuerdo le entraban ganas de destrozarlo todo. Y Regina la comprendió, así que le habló a corazón abierto, como habían hecho ella y Emma antes de descubrir que era la persona que estaba inexplicablemente haciéndole mal a su familia

«También mi madre era una persona sin corazón, literalmente, porque se lo había arrancado…»

«…para no sentir nada» concluyó por ella la muchacha, que recibió una mirada inquisitiva, y dijo «Bueno, también está su historia en el libro»

«Así que, ¿de verdad puedes controlar nuestros destinos?» preguntó después Emma

«No» rio Dim, como si solo la idea la divirtiera «Nadie puede hacerlo. Yo solo puedo ver…veo muchas cosas, te vi antes de que nacieras»

Ante aquellas palabras, Regina confirmó la hipótesis que se había hecho sobre la muchacha: no había nacido después de la maldición, lo que era obvio desde antes.

«Después se produjo la maldición, y durante 28 años no vi nada. Me quedé bloqueada en el tiempo, y después todo volvió a la normalidad, como si hubiese pasado un segundo desde que tuviera trece años. Y sin embargo…» se calló, dejando entender lo que continuaba, dado que ya lo sabían.

«Así que ahora tienes…¿16 años?» preguntó Regina, que esperaba que solo pareciese más pequeña de lo era, era casi una niña, como ella cuando todo aquel torbellino de magia, mentiras, complots y muerte la había golpeado…la había golpeado a ella y a todo lo que le era querido: Daniel, su padre, su madre-a pesar de todo-y su corazón, que antes era brillante como el alba y después se volvió oscuro como la noche.

Dim asintió, esperando que le hiciesen otra pregunta. Y sabía cuál sería.

«¿Qué lazo tenemos tú y yo?» le preguntó la ex Reina Malvada, con algo de miedo «¿Mi madre tuvo otra hija en el País de las Maravillas?»

«No, creo que con la bruja verde ya fue suficientemente »

Ante las palabras de Dim, Regina y Emma, a pesar de todo, sonrieron. Después, sin embargo, volvieron a mirarla como habían hecho con anterioridad: con sospecha.

«No tenemos una lazo tan estrecho» confirmó la morena, el rostro impasible, con una expresión relajada, aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario.

Las dos mujeres decidieron dejarlo estar: parecía que la muchacha no quisiese decirles todo en ese momento. Y no podían obligarla, ya que estaban atadas y no conseguían liberarse…pero quizás podían convencerla para que las soltara. Además la bruja parecía necesitar solo a alguien que estuviera a su lado; quizás realmente pudieran ayudarla, si ella se lo permitía.

«Tú tienes algo que me pertenece» dijo de repente Dim, dirigiéndose a Regina, que enseguida frunció el ceño.

«Si hablas de la mantita…»

«Oh, no, esa ya la he cogido» se la mostró orgullosamente, apretándola levemente entre los dedos como si fuese de oro «Hablaba de mi corazón. Tú lo tienes»

Entonces Regina comprendió todo. La única que parecía aún no darse cuenta de nada en esa habitación era Emma, que miraba alternativamente y de un modo frenético a la muchacha y a la mujer. Finalmente la Alcaldesa expresó lo que había pensado

«No lo tienes en el pecho…como mi madre»

«Ya. Y a propósito de tu madre, fue ella la que me lo quitó. Por eso se encuentra en tu “colección”. Y seguramente ahora pensareis que, si simplemente es que no tengo corazón, podéis ayudarme a encontrar la bondad dentro de mí y bla bla bla…¿Cierto?» dijo en broma Dim «Pero, ¿cómo se puede encontrar algo que nunca se ha tenido?»

«Estoy segura que…» comenzó Emma

«No. He hecho cosas horribles…y, al contrario que Regina, ni siquiera me arrepiento, porque las cosas horribles fueron las _únicas_ cosas que yo había conocido. Nunca he tenido cosas bellas: lo único que me hacía feliz era veros a vosotras a través del espejo de mis visiones, y egoístamente pensaba  que, si lograbais  salvaros la una a la otra, me salvaríais también a mí. Pero me equivocaba…los malvados, los verdaderos malvados, nunca tiene un Final Feliz»

«Eso es lo que escribes en tu libro. Pero, ¿estás segura de que es la verdad? O mejor, ¿estás segura de que realmente eres malvada?» preguntó Regina

Además también ella había creído que no podría tener un Final Feliz hasta que encontró a Emma y se enamoró de ella…Solo había que tener un poco de esperanza.

«Sí, lo estoy»

Entonces Regina se rindió, pensando que, si quería auto compadecerse de ese modo, podía muy bien  hacerlo, a ella no le importaba. Pero Emma estaba muy lejos de rendirse.

«Te devolveremos tu corazón. Lo encontraremos y te lo colocaremos en el pecho, es una promesa. Sin embargo tú tienes que liberarnos» le dijo, aunque era consciente de que la muchacha no las dejaría ir tan rápido…pero se equivocaba.

De hecho, Dim abrió las cadenas, usando la magia, y ellas cayeron al suelo, con las muñecas doloridas debido al amarre impuesto. Se masajearon las susodichas con los dedos, y después dirigieron dos idénticas miradas de perplejidad a la joven que ahora estaba a solo dos pasos de ellas. Se colocó de rodillas y las miró con aquellos ojos pintados elegantemente de negro.

«Podéis marcharos» hizo un gesto indolente con la mano

«¿Y tú?» preguntó Regina, inexplicablemente preocupada por ella.

«No debes preocuparte por mí…No eres mi madre» dijo Dim, pero sus ojos no mentían: estaba sintiendo un sufrimiento profundo al pronunciar aquellas palabras, y de hecho parecía que no eran verdaderas.

Emma rápidamente se dio cuenta de ello, y entonces se puso al lado de la compañera que ya se había alzado, preparada para marcharse aunque con alguna reserva. En voz baja la rubia susurró

«Regina, ¿por casualidad tuviste una hija y la abandonaste o algo parecido? Porque esa tesis se hace cada vez más convincente»

Regina la miró como si estuviese loca.

¡Pero claro que no había tenido una hija! El único hijo que tenía era Henry, y ni siquiera lo había concebido ella. Cierto, aquella muchacha se le asemejaba mucho y, si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, se le asemejaba de manera impresionante, tanto física como psicológicamente. Pero parecía que ella y la muchacha estaban emparentadas de algún modo, así que le parecía normal.

«¿Quién eres de verdad?» le preguntó Regina, intentado ocultar lo asustada que estaba ante la respuesta que obtendría.

Dim inspiró profundamente y después suspiró. Mirando hacia el suelo, murmuró solo tres palabras, que zarandearon  más a las otras dos que una tormenta de nieve producida por Elsa.

«Soy tu hija»

 

 

_«Ok, ahora sácale el corazón» le ordenó Cora_

_«No, yo…Si mamá me viera»_

_«¡Te he dicho que no la llames así!» gritó la mujer «Y además ella hace esto todos los días…Tu madre arranca corazones  igual que hago yo. ¿No quieres parecértele y que se sienta orgullosa de ti?»_

_«Sí que quiero, pero…» intentó protestar la pequeña Dim_

_«Nada de peros. Mátalo» dijo_

_Mientras,  el Sombrero Loco, aunque no había experimentado ningún sentimiento-¿la locura es un sentimiento?-desde que había perdido a Grace, estaba sintiendo mucho miedo. Aquella mujer era la más cruel que nunca había conocido, incluso peor que Regina, que lo había dejado atrapado ahí._

_Dim, desesperada, le arrancó el corazón, sujetándolo  entre las sus manitas temblorosas._

_«Muy bien. Ahora apriétalo fuerte y, cuando hayas acabado, ven a traerme el polvo que quedará»_

_Dim asintió, pero, apenas ella se marchó, volvió a meter el corazón en su sitio: en el pecho de Jefferson._

_«Gra-gracias» dijo él aún bajo el shock_

_«Tienes que escapar. Escóndete en algún lugar o te encontrará…y nos matará a ambos» le advirtió la niña, con la mirada baja._

_Jefferson lo sintió mucho por aquella pequeña que le recordó tanto a Grace, así que se arrodilló y tomó su mentón entre los dedos, para que lo mirase a los ojos._

_«Te llevará lejos de ella. Te liberaré…lo prometo»_

_«Creo que deberías escribir» le aconsejó un día el Sombrero Loco_

_«¿Cómo, perdón?» preguntó Dim, que se había distraído con uno de los maravilloso sombreros-que, por desgracia, no eran mágicos-que su amigo fabricaba._

_«Puedes quedártelo si quieres…Decía que, ya que eres capaz de ver todas esas cosas, deberías escribirlas, un día podrían serte útiles» explicó el hombre a la niña_

_«Sí, creo que lo haré»_

_Din hubiese querido continuar hablando, contarle sus sueños y sus visiones de aquella noche, pero no lo hizo. Se había quedado paralizada al ver tres judías que residían en un saquito de piel negro, abandonado dentro de un cilindro que estaba escondido entre tantos centenares de sombreros._

_Las reconoció. Su ab-Cora le había hablado de ellas, eran verdaderas judías mágicas. ¿Cómo podía Jefferson tenerlas escondidas en su casa y no usarlas?_

_«Pero…Jeff, ¿sabes qué es esto?» preguntó la niña de ocho años_

_«No me distraigas, quizás lo esté logrando» dijo él, continuando con la costura de aquel estúpido sombrero que sabía que nunca sería tan especial como para llevarlo junto a Grace._

_Dim sintió mucha compasión por él y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Murmuró_

_«Lo siento mucho» y después dijo en voz alta «Jeff, me voy…¡nos vemos mañana!»_

_Él asintió, absorto en su tarea. Pero se bloqueó cuando los sutiles labios de la niña se apoyaron en su mejilla, mientras ella le susurraba_

_«Te quiero mucho»_

_Después se marchó, pensando que Cora tenía razón…Se estaba pareciendo a  ella y a su madre Regina._

**Alguna dijo que si eran hermanas. Yo pensaba que estaba más claro desde mucho antes, pero me alegró que os haya sorprendido. Ahora habrá que ver cómo reacciona Regina, cómo salen del Bosque Encantado, ¿se irá Dim con ellas?**

 

 

 

 

 


	14. La primera promesa

 

_«Regina, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?» preguntó con rabia Cora, al notar el comportamiento arisco y el malestar de la hija en los últimos días._

_« Nada, madre» dijo, mientras las costureras le cosían el vestido de novia que llevaba encima_

_«Has engordado» constato la mujer, viendo que lo estaban ensanchando._

_En aquel momento Regina comenzó a temblar de miedo, porque ella sabía que antes o después Cora la descubriría. Igual que había descubierto al hombre que amaba, y al que había matado algunos meses atrás._

_«¡Salid, rápido!» gritó Cora a las costureras, que no se lo hicieron repetir dos veces y escaparon enseguida de la estancia «¿Estás embarazada?»_

_«Y..yo…»_

_«¿Estás embarazada de aquel asqueroso palafrenero?» gritó lanzándola contra la pared con magia_

_«M-madre, sed razonable…Llevo un bebé en el vientre» balbuceó Regina, haciéndose pequeña ante el pánico._

_«No por mucho tiempo» afirmó Cora_

_Rápidamente, tomó uno de sus libros de magia y comenzó a consultarlo, pasando las páginas de modo veloz y nervioso. Regina estaba muy asustada de lo que podría hacerle, porque esta vez no se trataba solo de ella, sino que hiriéndola a ella, Cora podría dañar a su pequeño…al hijo que Daniel le había regalado, quizás como un recuerdo de que él siempre estaría en su corazón._

_«Lo encontré…» murmuró la mujer «No te rebeles, o el bebé podría morir. Y nosotras no queremos eso, ¿verdad?»_

_Regina sacudió la cabeza en signo de negación, y después se sintió atravesada por una sacudida que le recorrió de arriba abajo, concentrándose después en el vientre. Chilló. Después vio algo, un espíritu que pasaba de ella a Cora, y solo entonces comprendió lo que estaba haciendo: estaba robándole a su bebé._

_«¡No!» gritó, retorciéndose, pero no sirvió de nada, porque todo había acabado «¡No…no podéis quitármelo, no podéis!»_

_Cora sonrió y se acercó a ella, acariciándole el cabello. Después dijo, mirándola a los ojos_

_«Solo intento  que seas feliz. Por eso no recordarás nada de este bebé»_

_Hizo un gesto frente a su cara y todo despareció._

«¿Cómo es posible que Regina tenga una hija y no nos lo haya dicho?» exclamó Snow, literalmente atónita ante aquella noticia.

Pero no tanto como Henry que continuaba mirando el libro con mirada vacía. Y pensaba en qué hubo pasado realmente, en cómo Regina había perdido una hija…o quizás la había abandonado, como Cora había hecho con Zelena. Pero después se dijo que su madre nunca habría abandonado un hijo, al menos con él no lo habría hecho.

«Henry, sé que es un shock descubrir que tienes una hermana…» comenzó cautamente Charming.

«¡Esa no es mi hermana!» respondió ácidamente el muchacho «¡Solo es una mala persona que les ha hecho daño a mis madres, y a la que odio con todo mi corazón!»

Tras decir esas palabras, se marchó. James hizo amago de seguirlo, pero su mujer lo detuvo, aferrando su brazo.

«Necesita estar solo» explicó «Y nosotros necesitamos comprender cómo es posible todo esto. Debemos reflexionar, y debemos…bueno…debemos intentar…»

«No podemos hacer nada, Snow» le dijo con dulzura el hombre, acogiéndola en un abrazo «Ahora les toca a ellas hacer lo correcto. Y lo correcto es detener a esa muchacha, antes que haga más daño»

 

_«Aquí estás» dijo la mujer, cogiendo en brazo de forma reacia a la niña acabada de nacer «He tenido que llevarte en mi vientre durante meses en lugar de mi hija, y he tenido que darte a luz, ¿comprendes qué quiere decir?...Claro que no. Bueno, de todas maneras, un día me lo pagarás»_

_La niña, con los ojos aún cerrados y los ralos cabellos en desorden sobre su pequeña cabecita, emitió un pequeño lamento y comenzó a llorar._

_«Oh, Dios, ¿ahora te pones a lloriquear? Las verdaderas princesas no lloran, renacuajo»_

_Después, sin embargo, se puso a acunarla, como a menudo había hecho con Regina. La miró, y no estaba tan mal. Quizás no le desagradaría tenerla alrededor…Pero solo si no lloraba y si no sufría, como estaba haciendo en ese momento, por la falta de la verdadera madre._

_Apoyó con delicadeza la mano sobre el pecho de la pequeña criatura que tenía entre los brazos. Sintió su corazón latir levemente, y se lo extrajo. Lo sostenía en las manos, pequeño y reluciente por la pureza y la inocencia. Lo apretó un poco, tentada…pero no podía hacer algo como eso. Seguía siendo su nieta y era un bebé. Así que simplemente lo sostuvo en la mano, observando cómo la niña había dejado de llorar._

_Un día, se dijo, se lo agradecería. Porque tener un corazón conllevaba sentir amor, y sentir amor conllevaba sufrimiento._

_«Todo irá bien. Sé que estamos exiliadas en un estúpido mundo de color, pero lograremos irnos de aquí, regresaremos al Bosque Encantado. Mientras tanto te convertirás en mi única y mejor aprendiz…Llegarás a ser más poderosa que tu madre, y un día te enfrentarás a ella. Verás, será divertido»_

Regina lanzó a la muchacha contra la pared opuesta, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, fijos en ella.

«¡Estás mintiendo!» grito, temblorosa

«Ella te robó los recuerdos, pero tú sabes en tu interior que me tuviste. Acariciabas tu vientre, pensando en qué podrías hacer para protegerme, y tejiste aquella mantita para mí. Sabías que ella no te lo habría permitido» dijo Dim, con los ojos llorosos «Y ella…me dio este horrible nombre. Me enseñó cosas horribles. Me convirtió en una persona horrible»

Entonces, sacó una extraña ampolla violeta, tan pequeña que estaba encerrada en la palma de su mano. Se la tendió, alargando el brazo hacia ella. Pero Regina tenía miedo; sabía lo que era, pero no quería recuperar esos recuerdos…No quería, porque sabía que, si recordaba que había estado embarazada de Daniel, todo sería distinto. Sobre todo, en vez de odiar a esa joven tan obstinada como malvada, la amaría por ser el fruto del amor que ella y Daniel habían sentido el uno por el otro.

«Tómalos. No me pertenecen; son tuyos, yo ya no puedo tenerlos…Lo he hecho durante demasiado tiempo»

Apenas los dedos de Regina tocaron aquella sustancia mágica, todo afloró en su mente: cada momento vivido preguntándose si de verdad esperaba un bebé, cada día intentando esconder los síntomas del embarazo, el momento en que había comenzado a desear tener un Final Feliz con su bebé, y después el momento en que había comprendido que no habría ninguno, cuando Cora le había arrebatado a su hija.

«Es por eso que desde ese momento siempre deseaste tener un hijo. Por eso necesitabas tanto a Henry. Porque no pudiste tenerme a mí» continuó Dim, cuando ella hubo recordado todo «Pero ahora estoy aquí. Y, aunque sé que no se me puede perdonar todo lo que he hecho, aún espero que tú y yo podamos ser una familia algún día»

Regina se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, llorando amargas lágrimas, que enseguida fueron enjugadas por los dedos delicados de su hija, apenas reencontrada. La abrazó, titubeante, mientras Dim cerraba los ojos. Se estaba perdiendo en la sensación de finalmente poder abrazar a su madre, la mujer a la que había buscado toda su vida.

Emma estaba inmóvil mirándolas, con el rostro transfigurado en una expresión de pura sorpresa. Se acercó lentamente, no queriendo interrumpir por ningún motivo aquel momento entre madre e hija, aquella unión que había sido rota injustamente.

«Emma, ella…ella tiene que venir con nosotras» balbuceó Regina, poniéndose en pie ayudada por Dim «Sé que ha hecho cosas horribles, pero es mi hija y…y no puedo abandonarla. No de nuevo»

La rubia asintió, comprensiva, pero después un pensamiento rebotó en su cabeza. Un pensamiento que, probablemente, aún  no había pasado por la mente de Regina, porque estaba todavía en estado de shock-y cómo culparla.

 _«Solo dos pueden pasar_ » murmuró

La compañera la miró, extrañada, para después replicar

«¿Todavía con esa frase, Emma? ¿Qué…?»

«Solo dos pueden pasar, Regina. Ahora lo entiendo» dijo Emma «El sombrero…sin dos personas entran, dos salen. Nosotras no…no podremos regresar las tres a Storybrooke»

  

_«Has hecho un buen trabajo, Dim» la cumplimentó la mujer, sentada en el suelo, en un camino cercano al castillo de la hija «Pero tenemos que irnos de aquí, creo que Regina no se pondrá muy contenta al vernos ahora. Sabes, ya no es la muchacha inocente que conocía»_

_Al no escuchar respuesta, Cora se giró. Abrió los ojos como platos, gritando_

_«¡Dim, Dim, vuelve aquí, rápido! ¡No puedes escapar, no puedes escapar de mí!»_

_Pero la niña ya estaba corriendo lejos de ella, huyendo de la mujer que la había mantenido prisionera los primeros años de su vida. Encontraría un sitio donde esconderse, y ella ya no sería un problema…o al menos era lo que pensaba la muchacha. Sí, Cora tenía su corazón, pero no pensaba que lo fuera a usar en su contra. Cierto, también esta solo era un esperanza, se dijo._

_«Bah, qué importa…Es estúpida pero no tanto como para correr hacia Regina. Ahora da tanto miedo» rio sola, caminando hacia un lugar seguro._

_Mientras tanto, Dim se había refugiado en un pequeña cueva, había puesto en un lugar seguro sus últimas judías mágicas y estaba usando la magia. Su abuela le había enseñado como volver un objeto otra cosa de lo que parecía. Así hizo un hechizo sobre el libro que se había llevado consigo y lo volvió especial. Después comenzó a escribir: «Había una vez…»_

«Emma tiene razón, Regina» confirmó «…pero mi misión ha acabado: ahora lo sabes todo, ahora sabes que existo. Solo quería esto»

La muchacha se mordió entonces el labio inferior, como si estuviese a punto de decir otra cosa, pero tuviese miedo. De todas maneras se decidió y corrigió lo que había dicho

«Oh, Dios, en realidad esperaba que me eligieras a mí antes que a la familia que tienes ahora, pero era un pensamiento estúpido. Sé lo importantes que son para ti. Así que ahora tenéis que iros…Os están esperando»

Regina, que continuaba llorando como una niña, se dejó estrechar por los brazos reconfortantes-aunque no lo suficiente-de la rubia, que, de repente, se separó de ella. Dijo, titubeante

«Quizás haya una solución…»

Los ojos de su morena se iluminaron, mientras los de Dim se oscurecieron aún más.

«No lo hagas, Emma. No vale la pena» le advirtió, pero solo ellas dos comprendieron.

«Dejadme aquí» dijo de todos modos la Sheriff, sin escuchar a la hija de su compañera

«¿Qué?» exclamó Regina, empujándola hacia atrás «¿Estás loca, Emma? ¡Nunca te dejaría aquí!»

«Pero ella es tu hija, Regina» pronunció con dificultad Emma, la mirada empañada por las lágrimas y el tono inseguro «Yo sé cómo se siente vivir sin  nadie que te quiera…sin nadie a quien le importe cómo te sientes, cómo estás, tu existencia. Dim no ha tenido a nadie en toda su vida. Déjame hacer este acto, déjame que la salve»

La morena comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sin ni siquiera saber a dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Dim la agarró por detrás, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos-era más alta que ella y tenía hombros más anchos, de alguien que podía abrazar a muchas personas juntas, pero nunca había abrazado a nadie.

«Has sido la primera persona a la que he abrazado en mi vida» admitió «Y estoy contenta de haberlo podido hacer. Pero ahora es tarde para nosotras…para vosotras, en cambio no»

Regina jadeó, mientras el llanto y el sufrimiento del momento la dejaban incluso sin fuerza para hablar sin balbucear.

«No puedo…¡Yo no puedo!» gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con expresión de desespero. «¡No puedo dejarte aquí!, ¡no puedo dejar a ninguna de las dos aquí! ¡No puedo marcharme, pero no puedo quedarme!»

La mujer tenía un conflicto interior-incluso peor de aquel que por años la había atormentado, preguntándose si solo era la Reina Malvada o también podría ser una buena persona-que la rompía como nunca. ¿Qué podía hacer?

«Te lo ruego, Regina, déjame aquí y yo encontraré un modo para volver a ti…Pero ella, a ella podrías no volverla a ver más» le aseguró Emma, con una seguridad que solo su padre había tenido en su amor por su madre, y ella sentía esa seguridad en cuanto a sus propios sentimientos, porque era consciente de la pureza de los mismos.

«Pero, Emma…Me hiciste una promesa. Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías, por ningún motivo. ¡No puedes  romper una promesa de ese tipio, no puedes hacerlo!» protestó la mujer, moviendo la cabeza velozmente.

Dim resopló, interrumpiendo aquel trágico momento entre las dos, y sacó de un cajón del escritorio, un libro. Era idéntico al que tenía Henry, solo que el título no era _One Upon a Time_ , sino _Danielle._

Regina y Emma fruncieron el ceño, confusas.

«Habrías querido que este fuera mi nombre…» explicó ella «En este libro está escrito prácticamente todo sobre mi infancia. Leedlo e recordadme de algún modo. Ah, e intentad no mostrarme tan cruel con  los otros como he sido realmente con vosotras, ¿ok? No quisiera que Snow me odie más de lo que ya lo hace…» continuó, de forma vaga, causando perplejidad en Emma y Regina.

Después una puerta parecida a por la que entraron al Bosque Encantado-a excepción del globo dibujado sobre esta-apareció frente a ellas. Dim la señaló, diciendo

«Ese es el portal hacia vuestro mundo. Llevaos este libro y _este_ libro…» y le dio la copia original de _Once Upon a Time_ «…que, junto con el otro debéis destruir; y después…querría que fueses a tu mausoleo y cogieses el cofre donde está mi corazón. Mantenlo contigo, al resguardo, pero te aconsejo que no lo abras, al menos que quieras hacerte daño tú sola»

Le hablaba a la madre, y la miraba a los ojos con la mirada de quien nunca más verá a la persona que más quiere. Y exactamente era eso lo que estaba pasando.

«Lo siento, pero es mejor así» dijo, para después abrazar una última vez a la mujer que, aunque solo por unos meses, la había llevado en su vientre.

Lo último que Regina oyó, antes de ser empujada hacia el portal, fue un débil «Te quiero mucho, mamá» y después durante unos segundos fue la oscuridad total.

Emma estaba ahí, mirando a Dim finalmente llorando por primera vez, y se asombró de que pudiese sentir dolor aun sin su corazón en el pecho.

«Todavía estás a tiempo. Puedes irte tú, y yo me quedaré aquí» le dijo a ella

Pero Dim movió la cabeza negando, e, inesperadamente, la abrazó también a ella. Murmuró, entre lágrimas

«Nos hubiéramos llevado bien, tú y yo»

Emma sonrió

«Seguramente, pequeña»

Ante aquella palabra pronunciada por la rubia, el rostro de Dim se ilumino por un segundo, antes de regresar a la precaria tristeza que residía de siempre en ella. Lo último que escuchó Emma antes de ser empujada hacia la gran puerta fue «¡Cuídala, Emma!»

Y Emma, mientras viajaba entre los dos mundos, asintió a sí misma.

Pero por supuesto que cuidaría de Regina. Lo haría. En el fondo, lo había prometido.

 


	15. La segunda promesa

 

Emma y Regina habían aterrizado en el mismo lugar por el cual habían entrado en el sombrero mágico. Emma cogió este último, dándole vueltas entre las manos, y después colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Regina, atrayéndola hacia ella, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la casa de sus padres.

«Lo siento tanto, Regina. Querría…solo querría poder hacer algo, y podía, habría podido si me lo hubieses permitido» dijo con énfasis; pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de los labios cerrados de la mujer que, en ese momento, intentaba reconocer.

Su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios parecían secos y sin vida, sus ojos estaban apagados y melancólicos. Y después estaban sus manos, que se estaban torturando, apretándose y rozándose la una contra la otra en un gesto nervioso. Regina estaba explotando.

«Amor…» la llamó la rubia, intentado que volviera en sí; también esta vez sin resultado, porque Regina parecía ni siquiera escucharla, perdida en quién sabe qué pensamiento, seguramente dirigido a la hija que había encontrado y perdido nuevamente en tan poco tiempo «Sé que estás en shock. Y sé que crees que la has perdido para siempre, pero estoy segura que no es así. Podemos volver a encontrarla, Regina»

Aún envueltas en el silencio de Regina y en los monólogos de Emma, llegaron ante el apartamento de los Charming en unos minutos que parecieron interminables. La Sheriff tocó. Pasaron pocos segundos y les abrió Henry, que abrió su sonrisa ampliamente al verlas allí, de nuevo con él, sanas y salvas. El abrazo que vino a continuación fue tan largo como necesario, porque los tres necesitaban volver a verse, necesitaban estar juntos como se suponía que lo debía estar una familia.

«¿Estáis bien? Dim ya no ha escrito nada más y estábamos muy preocupados» exclamó Charming, caminando hacia ellas y estrechando a ambas con sus grandes brazos paternales.

Al final llegó Mary Margaret que, con lágrimas en los ojos, apretó primero a la hija y después a la nuera con afecto irrefutable. No dijo nada, solo le dedicó a su madrastra una mirada llena de comprensión y de afecto, que pensaba que en aquel momento tan terrible para ella la necesitaba. Y Snow sabía qué significa tener que dejar  a una hija…

«Mamá» dijo Henry, mirándola también, solo que con una mirada diferente, cierto, con preocupación, pero también con algo inexplicable: rabia.

De todas maneras, Regina no se hizo preguntas sobre el comportamiento del hijo, porque en ese instante no era capaz de razonar lucidamente. Corrió rápidamente hacia el baño, cerró la puerta, y vomitó, esperando que, además de los jugos gástricos, también la mierda de su vida pudiese salir de ella. Esperanza vana, lo sabía.

Una mano reconfortante se posó en su hombro, y no tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber que era de Emma, porque su gesto de amor era inconfundible. Se limpió la boca en un gesto descuidado y se quitó de encima la mano de la amada, caminando hacia el lavabo para limpiarse, como si con agua pudiese también lavar sus propios pecados y sus dolores.

«Amor…» le dijo por segunda vez Emma, abrazándola desde atrás y dándole un beso en la sien.

Cuando Regina comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada correctamente, se desahogó en un llanto desesperado, pero para nada liberador, sobre el hombro de Emma, que la apretó sin querer dejarla ir.

«Haré de todo para traértela»

«No hagas promesas que no puedes mantener, _Swan_. Estuviste a punto de romper una» respondió Regina, de improviso fría.

Se separó de ella y salió, llena de resentimiento hacia el mundo entero, incluso hacia la mujer que amaba.

 

«Has mantenido tu promesa, Regina. Nos has devuelto a nuestra hija»

Snow le apretó la mano, queriendo reconfortarla, pero Regina la retrocedió, la mirada fija en el suelo de la casa. Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, mientras Emma, en la habitación del hijo, hablaba con Henry de lo que había sucedido en el Bosque Encantado y él escuchaba absorto. Mientras, el muchacho pensaba en todo aquel lío que había pasado, en qué sucedería ahora que Regina sabía que tenía una hija.

«Pero no he logrado traer a la mía» murmuró la ex Reina Malvada, afligida por un tormento que nada lograba aplacar.

«Encontraremos un modo. Nosotros siempre logramos encontrarnos, es eso lo que hace a nuestra familia especial» dijo Blancanieves, optimista

«¡Pero ella no forma parte de esta familia!» gritó Regina, reanimándose por primera vez desde que habían vuelto, causando una expresión de asombro en el rostro de Mary Margaret «¡Ella nunca ha tenido una familia. Ha estado sola toda su vida…y no como yo, porque yo, para bien o para mal, siempre he tenido a alguien que me quería y me cubría la espalda: Daniel, mi padre, Sidney, Henry, Emma, vosotros! Ella, en cambio…»

Snow frunció los labios, disgustada, sin saber qué más decir, porque todo lo que Regina estaba diciendo era verdad. Empezó a comprender, a su pesar, las acciones de aquella muchacha que había intentado hacerle mal a su propia hija…y también a ella, no obstante no pudiese saber que se trataba de Dim…

 

_«Deberías beberla» dijo una voz extraña, que  hizo saltar Snow de miedo._

_Cuando vio que  solo se trataba de una niña, suspiró, recobrándose del susto. Pero le preguntó de todas maneras_

_«Hey, ¿cómo has entrado?»_

_«Tengo mis métodos» respondió crípticamente la pequeña_

_La morena frunció el ceño_

_«¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?» preguntó rápidamente la muchacha_

_«Deja eso de momento. He venido de lejos para deciros que bebáis esa poción»_

_Snow inmediatamente se preguntó qué sabría aquella niña de la poción y por qué querría que se la bebiese. Sin embargo, no expuso sus dudas, y siguió escuchando atentamente._

_«El amor hace daño, especialmente cuando no se puede estar junto a la persona que más se ama…» dijo, y parecía realmente de lo que estaba hablando, porque bajó la mirada con tristeza «También yo querría olvidar, pero no tengo el valor porque solo soy una niña…Vos en cambio sois adulta y fuerte, podéis beber esa poción y dejar de sufrir. ¡Estaréis mejor!»_

_Los ojos de Snow, ante aquellas palabras, se dirigieron a la ampolla que tenía entre los dedos._

_¿En el fondo no tenía razón aquella niña? Si se bebiera la poción, ya no recordaría a James y no sería esclava de ese amor que siente por él. Así que se la bebió, y cuando la última gota entró en su boca, la niña  había desaparecido en la nada, no sin antes haberle dedicado un guiño que no le pegaba._

«¿Crees de verdad que mereces un tormento como este?» preguntó Tink acariciando el hombre de su mejor amiga.

«Sí» respondió sinceramente la mujer, sin ninguna reserva «Si el karma existiera, actuaría exactamente del mismo modo. Al quitarle una niña inocente a Snow, ahora yo he visto cómo me arrancan  la mía…por segunda vez»

Tinker deglutió y después abrazó a la morena, sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, para hacerle entender que nadie-ni siquiera ella-merecía soportar esa pena tan grande.

En otra habitación, Ruby estaba del mismo modo hablando con Emma, apretándole la mano, mientras le decía

«No es tu culpa, Emma. Tú lo has intentado, pero ¿no crees que perderte a ti habría destruido de la misma manera a Regina? El único modo para no sufrir sería teneros a ambas, y no ha sido posible. Deja de culpabilizarte»

«Me siento tan impotente frente a su dolor» murmuró Emma, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Caperucita Roja.

«Lo sé, tesoro, lo sé…» respondió solo la muchacha lobo, para después añadir sin aparente motivo «Me habría gustado conocer a esa muchacha»

 

_«Quién haya tejido esta capa era muy poderoso. Creedme no fallará, y protegerá a su nieta, y también a quien esté a su alrededor»_

_La anciana abuela de Caperucita Roja observó con mirada decidida a aquella pequeña que le estaba tendiendo una rama de olivo, sin que ella si lo hubiera pedido. Era como un ángel mandado del cielo._

_«¿Qué quieres a cambio de la capa?» preguntó, segura de que habría un precio bastante alto que pagar._

_«Nada. Solo quiero que vuestra nieta no sufra inútilmente. Por eso pienso que sería mejor para ella que no supiese de lo que es capaz….sino moriría» respondió ella._

_Después le tendió la capa roja que le había ofrecido, y sonrió. La viuda le devolvió la sonrisa y la tomó, mientras una muchacha de pocos años más que Dim salía afuera a buscarla._

_«¡Abuela!» le llamó_

_«Roja, vuelve dentro, hace frío fuera» le dijo la abuela_

_«¿Quién es esa niña?» preguntó ella, curiosa_

_«Me llamo Danielle» se presentó ella, contenta de poder usar aquel nombre, aunque fuera para ocultarse «Esto es un regalo para vos. ¿Me prometéis que lo llevareis siempre?»_

_Roja frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué debía hacerlo. Pero la abuela respondió por ella._

_«Claro que lo hará. Cada noche»_

_Dim sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez aquella sonrisa estaba dirigida a la morena con los ojos más grandes que nunca había visto._

_«Un día nos encontraremos, Ruby» dijo, antes de desaparecer en una nube violeta._

_Las dos se quedaron mirando el punto donde había desaparecido la niña, y después Roja preguntó_

_«¿Por qué me ha llamado de aquel modo, abuela?»_

_«No lo sé, Roja. No lo sé»_

«No sé cómo agradecerle a Regina, como compensarle por haber traído de vuelta a Emma, manteniendo su promesa, a pesar de todo…» dijo el Príncipe, que le estaba dando vueltas al asunto desde que las dos habían regresado del Bosque Encantado.

«Bien, ¿qué querrías hacer?» le preguntó la mujer, acariciándole la mejilla con la punta de la nariz

«Devolverle a su hija sería un comienzo» respondió el hombre, suspirando «Pero, ¿cómo hacemos?»

Snow pensó en ello

«¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que es a su hija propiamente a la que debemos preguntarle» dijo, después de un rato

«¿Qué intentas decir?» preguntó Charming

«Que tengo la sensación de que ha sido Dim quien ha elegido no venir, y creo que tiene algo bajo la manga. Al final parece una chica astuta, ¿verdad? Estoy segura que había considerado la idea de venir, y para hacerlo habría necesitado algún instrumento apropiado. Quizás tenía otro sombrero, o algo parecido…» reflexionó Blancanieves

«Pero, Snow, ella tenía el sombrero de Jefferson y nunca lo usó para venir aquí. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haría ahora?»

«Bueno, antes aún no había visto a su madre. Pero ahora sí, y estoy segura que la echa terriblemente de menos »

 

«¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!» gritaba Dim, tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Golpeaba con los puños las paredes entre las que se había auto encarcelado, daba patadas a las sillas y tiraba al suelo todo objeto se encontraba. Después se dejó caer de rodillas, agotada, y deseó ardientemente llorar, pero no lo lograba…En realidad, nunca lo había conseguido, por culpa de aquel corazón que le faltaba, que estaba demasiado lejos de su pecho.

«Me haces falta, mamá…» susurró al aire, imaginando poder tocarla otra vez, poder mirar sus ojos, poder abrazarla como había hecho en el minuto en que habían estado juntas.

Habría podido en realidad…Pero abandonó rápido ese pensamiento, diciéndose a sí misma que no era lo correcto, no podía. Regina tenía su familia, y estaría bien, con el tiempo el vacío que sentía se habría pasado. Y ella siempre podría verla a través de su don, aunque no fuera lo mismo que tenerla cara a cara, por eso siempre recordaría esas pocas horas transcurridas con ella-aunque no de forma muy feliz-como las más bellas de su vida.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y la vio. Ella estaba llorando desesperadamente, abrazando al hada que era su amiga, como si fuese su tabla de salvación. Sus ojos eran un pozo de tristeza.

«Solo quisiera verla otra vez. Quisiera decirle lo que no he podido, que si hubiese tenido la ocasión, la habría tenido conmigo, que la quiero mucho a pesar de todo…Pero no puedo Tink, no puedo, porque nunca más la veré» susurraba ella, como si no quisiese que nadie más la escuchase, tan débil y vulnerable.

Dim suspiró. Abrió un cajón de su gran escritorio y cogió _la_ daga. Se la llevó cerca de la boca y dijo

«Señor Oscuro, te ordeno que vayas a Regina y le des esto»

Abrió fácilmente un pequeño portal entre los dos mundos y dejó pasar la mano, entregándole el objeto a Rumpelstilskin. Estaba segura que le obedecería, de momento él era la única persona de quien podía fiarse…pero solo porque ella misma lo controlaba. Así que, en la práctica, no podía fiarse de nadie…como siempre había sido y como siempre sería.

 


	16. Ausencia

 

«Regina»

La mujer se dio la vuelta, encogida en el sofá de la casa. De repente, retrocedió asustada.

«Te has transformado en el fantasma de ti misma, querida. Pero mírate, derrotada y apenada» canturreó musicalmente el hombre.

«Marcharte, Gold» escupió aquellas palabras con hastió

«¿Estás segura de que quieres que me vaya? Porque tengo algo que podría interesarte…» dijo Rumpel, con una astuta sonrisa en su rostro

«Ya no me interesa nada…» murmuró Regina, mostrándose débil como nunca lo había hecho ante el Señor Oscuro.

Entonces él frunció el ceño, sinceramente disgustado por el estado de ánimo de aquella mujer que, para bien o-sobre todo-para mal, siempre había considerado como una hija. Se sentó a su lado y, con un chasquido de dedos, hizo aparecer entre sus manos una mantita muy familiar, de lana blanca y con una pequeña manzana roja bordada en ella.

«¿De…dónde la has cogido?» preguntó ella, arrancándosela de las manos y llevándosela al pecho, cerrando los ojos.

«Me la ha dado tu hija» respondió, apretando los labios «Como bien sabes, ella tiene mi daga y puede controlarme. Ha abierto un minúsculo portal entre nuestros mundos y ha logrado entregarme eso, quería la tuvieras tú»

«Mi pequeña Dim…» susurró Regina, echando algunas lágrimas sobre aquel objeto que ella misma había bordado para su hija cuarenta y cinco años antes.

«Hay algo en la mantita. Y creo que deberías leerlo a solas» le informó Gold, para después levantarse y salir por la puerta principal; pero, antes de hacerlo, se dio la  vuelta de nuevo y dijo «Daría la vida por volverte a ver otra vez. Y no me  ha ordenado ella que te lo diga…»

Regina asintió, consciente de que era verdad, aunque todavía dudaba de si Dim no la odiaba por todos esos años que había tenido que pasar en completa soledad.

Cogió aquel pequeño pergamino, que estaba enrollado con  una elegante y ligera cinta de seda rosa. Por ese detalle tan superficial, captó la semejanza consigo misma, y sonrió. Después, sin embargo, esa sonrisa desapareció: había sido solo un pequeño rayo de sol que precedía a la tempestad.

_Querida madre;_

_Sé que probablemente lo último que ahora querríais es hablar conmigo…por como os he tratado a vos y a la persona que está a su lado: sin ningún respeto, sin ninguna dignidad, ni honor. Por no hablar de lo que le he hecho a Henry, lo que ha sido realmente infantil y estúpido, pero si lo he hecho es porque lo envidio. Lo envidio porque él ha estado entre sus brazos, ha sido acunado y amado por vos, mientras que de mí no recordabais ni siquiera el haberme tenido. Y después él durante parte de su vida no logró amaros, a pesar de que vos hicisteis de todo por estar con él._

_Es verdad, madre, estaba enfadada. Estuve cegada por el odio todos estos años, y quería tomar venganza. Incluso he pensado matar a vuestros seres queridos, y de esto, me avergüenzo mucho. Pero ahora sé que no hay motivo para hacerle daño a Emma o a Henry, porque sé que ellos os aprecían y os aman, pero sobre todo, están a su lado como yo nunca podré estar._

_Lo que realmente quería deciros es que lo siento mucho, y que espero que este objeto que nos une pueda bastar para aquellos momento en que, quizás, también vos me echéis de menos como me pasa a mí cada día, cada minuto de mi vida. A mí no me era suficiente, así que he decido dároslo; puede serviros más que a mí._

_Que mi recuerdo quede impreso en vuestra mente, pero no como uno de los que atormentan el sueño y que provocan tristes lágrimas, sino como uno de aquellos que llenan de esperanza el corazón._

_Espero que podáis perdonarme por todo lo que he tramado; a veces soy un desastre-pero vos estáis habituada a eso, ¿vas a casaros con un desastre viviente, no?_

_Hasta pronto, mi amada Regina._

_Dim_

Regina dobló la carta, apretándola en la mano para agarrarse a esa realidad tan minúscula. No dejaba de mirar esa firma tan elegante-pero también breve-de la hija: ningún apellido, que incluso una huérfana como Emma había tenido; ningún segundo nombre-ella seguramente le habría dado uno; pero, sobre todo, a pesar de haber dicho que deseaba ser Danielle, continuaba considerándose solo Dim. No era justo.

«Tu mantita…» murmuró Emma acercándose a ella «¿Cómo la has conseguido?»

«Gold me la ha traído…de parte de Danielle, junto con esta carta, que te aconsejo que no leas» respondió la morena, con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido del papel.

Emma, al ver aquella mirada perdida, se alarmó todavía más y llamó rápidamente a Henry, mientras la compañera estaba ahí, inmóvil, sin mover un musculo. La sheriff dijo al hijo

«Debes quedarte con tu madre un rato, muchacho»

«¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas tú?» preguntó él, curioso

«Te lo digo después» soltó con rapidez

Dejó un leve beso en la cabeza de Regina y una rápida caricia en la mejilla de Henry. Después salió, con la chaqueta roja sobre los hombros y una gran determinación en el rostro, tanto que parecía la Emma Swan de mucho tiempo atrás.

 

«¡Vosotros dos me escondéis algo, lo presiento!» exclamó de nuevo Emma, golpeando la mesa con las manos

Ante aquel gesto, los Charming se sobresaltaron, casi asustados ante el ímpetu de la hija. Snow, en particular, se llevó una mano al pecho y dijo, con tono inocente

«Emma, solo estábamos pensando…»

«No le digas nada» le advirtió el hombre, seguro de que si le contaban su plan, Emma se enfadaría de verdad con ellos o querría llevarlo a cabo ella misma.

«Papá» dijo Emma, despertando en él aquel lado paternal que hacía que no pudiera negarle nada a la hija «Te lo ruego, dime que está pasando»

«Yo…» murmuró el Príncipe, inseguro de si responder o no; pero al final, fue convencido por la mirada de Snow, que le decía en silencio que no mintiera más. «Tu madre y yo queremos ir al Bosque Encantado para traer a Dim junto a Regina»

Se produjo un instante de silencio. Después Emma solo dijo «Voy yo» como había previsto Charming-siempre decía que no conocía bien a la hija, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de ella, siempre lograba saber lo que iba a pasar.

«Emma» intentó pararla Mary Margaret

«No, mamá. Tú estás embarazada de ocho meses y medio, así que tú no puedes ir, y papá debe estar contigo…Y además estoy segura de que podré desenvolverme yo sola con Dim. Ella no es tan mala como parece, incluso es simpática si se consigue estar a su nivel y no bajar la cabeza» aseguró la muchacha.

Los dos conyugues parecían tener algo que decir en contra, pero Emma no quiso atender a razones. Al día siguiente se marcharía al Bosque Encantado, y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

 

«¡Emma!» la llamó Regina

La rubia, escuchando finalmente la voz de su prometida, reaccionó, sonriente

«Gina…»

Ella, ante aquel sobrenombre que siempre había amado-odiado, sonrió. Y a pesar de que en sus ojos todavía albergaba aquella antigua tristeza que había vuelto a aflorar hacía pocos días, al menos parecía que se estaba esforzando por estar mejor.

«¿Te apetece que leamos juntas el libro de Danielle?» preguntó la mujer

«Podemos comenzarlo juntas, sí. Pero mañana no podré estar aquí contigo, tengo asuntos urgentes que resolver…Ya sabes, con mi madre en tu puesto y mi padre en el mío, creo que la ciudad irá derecha al desastre» rio Emma, intentando hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

Y así fue. Regina asintió y tomó el libro, que se encontraba sobre la cómoda de la habitación que compartían-de igual forma en la que estaba el primer libro que habían encontrado. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de la amada y lo abrió por la primera página.

«¿Puedes…leerlo en voz alta?» preguntó tímidamente Regina

Emma la miró, el ceño fruncido, y echó la cabeza hacia un lado, perpleja.

«¿Yo?» preguntó

«Sí» respondió rápidamente la Alcaldesa «Adoro tu voz, me relaja y proporciona una serenidad infinita…No olvides que fue tu voz la que hizo que empezara a amarte, Emma Swan»

Emma sonrió, suspirando, mientras recordaba aquella fría noche en la que le había dedicado aquella canción. ¿Quién sabe dónde estarían si no hubiese decidido montar aquella estúpida banda de rock?

«Ok, Vuestra Majestad. Leeré para vos» susurró en su oído, para después dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

Se aclaró la voz y, agarrando con una mano a Regina y con la otra el libro, comenzó a leer:

«Había una vez una encantadora muchacha, de nombre Regina…»

Mientras Emma leía, Regina comenzó a pensar en cómo estaría en ese momento si _ella_ no estuviera y su hija sí. Se sintió una persona horrible, porque lo que sentía ante aquel pensamiento era incluso peor de lo que estaba sintiendo por la ausencia de la hija. Dim tenía razón en pensar que nadie la había amado, porque ella no había tenido la ocasión, y amarla solo porque no ya no estaba era algo que verdaderamente la hacía sentirse culpable.

Lentamente cayó en el mundo de los sueños mientras escuchaba lo que le había pasado a la pequeña, en particular, el episodio de las judías mágicas. Sabiendo que Dim había encontrado tres, Emma se encontró preguntándose dónde habían acabado las otras dos, ya que en el libro ella solo utilizaba una…Quizás las tenía todavía. Y si fuera así, esa sería la solución a todos aquellos problemas, porque finalmente Emma podría devolvérsela a su madre, a la mujer que tanto estaba sufriendo por su ausencia.

 

«Papá, necesito que vayas a hacerle compañía a Regina…Intenta que no se enteré de nada, ¿ok?» le preguntó la rubia.

David, de mala gana, asintió, para después pasarle el sombrero.

«Emma, si ella no quiere aceptar, te ruego que vuelvas. Regina no puede también perderte a ti» le advirtió Charming.

«Te preocupas mucho por Regina, ¿verdad?» sonrió Emma, orgullosa de tener un padre que la apoyara en su relación, a pesar del pasado que él y Snow tenían con la ex Reina Malvada.

El hombre asintió, sinceramente, apoyando los labios en la frente de la hija.

«Presta atención» le dijo dulcemente

«Siempre»

Dicho esto, apoyó el sombrero en el suelo de la casa de sus padres y lo hizo girar, focalizándose en la magia que sentía en las yemas de los dedos. Logró, después de algunos segundos, accionarlo sola, por primera vez sin ayuda de Regina. Sonrió, y mirando una última vez al Príncipe, se hundió en el portal violeta, desapareciendo dentro del sombrero.

 

Regina tomó en las manos temblorosas el manojo de llaves- aquellas con la calavera, que daban miedo a todos en la ciudad. Ni siquiera lograba meter la llave correcta en la cerradura, dado que sus manos no estaban firmes. Así que David se las quitó lentamente de las manos, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Regina en un gesto protector, y le abrió él la puerta de la cripta. La morena  le dio las gracias con una mirada y entró, acariciando con los dedos el sarcófago que se encontraba a la entrada-el del padre, Henry Mills. Rápidamente, Charming comenzó a empujarlo hacia la pared, dejando libre la entrada hacia la planta subterránea. Los dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y se encontraron frente a una pared de corazones, los corazones que tanto Regina como Cora habían coleccionado a lo largo de sus vidas.

Regina tragó saliva, mirando todos aquellos cofres para averiguar cuál contendría el corazón de su hija. Pero quizás, pensó, no se encontraba encajado en el muro, sino en los otros cofres que había en las otras estancias de la cripta.

«¿Cómo sabrás cuál es?» preguntó el ayudante de la sheriff, curioso

«Los corazones tienen una esencia, tienen una personalidad, y un alma. Basta con saber captarlas, concentrarse…y cosa hecha» respondió con naturalidad Regina, que de corazones sabía bastante después de todo ese tiempo despedazando a cientos «¡Lo encontré!»

David la miró, preocupado, mientras ella cogía uno de los tantos cofres.

Lo había encontrado, porque, al mirarlo, había sentido una nana que ella le cantaba a su barriga cuando Dim aún estaba dentro de ella. Esa era la esencia del corazón de Danielle: ella misma.

No había otra cosa que le importase a la muchacha que ella y solo ella, su mamá.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, deteniéndose en los labios secos de la ex soberana, que levantó la nariz, intentando que no se notara cuánto se había emocionado.

«Vámonos» le dijo al Príncipe cogiéndolo de la mano.

Él, sorprendido ante aquel gesto, entrelazó los dedos con los de la morena, besándole la frente y diciéndole

«¿No quieres abrirlo?»

«No estoy todavía preparada, David…» murmuró ella, recordando lo que Dim le había dicho sobre su propio corazón-es decir que no debía abrirlo, a menos que quisiese salir destrozada al hacerlo.

«Ok» respondió sencillamente él, pasando su brazo por encima del de la madrastra de su mujer, y llevándola fuera de ese lugar que realmente era capaz de hacer que saliera a flote cada debilidad de la mujer que su hija amaba.

David y Regina se encaminaron, uno al lado de la otra, hacia el local de Granny, en el que los esperaba Mary Margaret para almorzar juntos.

«Voy a llamar a Emma y le digo que se venga a Granny con nosotros» dijo la mujer, mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo del abrigo

«¡No!» exclamó Charming, demasiado impetuosamente «Quiero decir, está trabajando en un caso particularmente complicado, tanto que no ha querido decirme de lo que se trataba. Así que creo que no es una buena idea llamarla, se vuelve irascible cuando trabaja tan intensamente»

Regina frunció el ceño, no recordando nada parecido. Es más, Emma parecía bastante feliz en su trabajo y le gustaba hacerlo, ¿por qué tendría que enfadarse si la llamaba para que pasara un poco de tiempo con ella?

«Está bien…» respondió de todas maneras ella, un poco desilusionada.

El Príncipe iba a hablar, para acabar por convencerla de  que era verdad, pero el sonido de su propio teléfono lo detuvo.

«Tesoro, te he dicho que estamos llega…» dijo, deteniéndose inmediatamente, dejando incluso de caminar

Regina comenzó a preocuparse, porque el hombre se había parado, la mirada vacía y parecía realmente en shock. Empezó a preguntarse si algo le habría pasado a Emma, y solo la idea, la alertó y la asustó mucho.

«¿Qué ocurre, David?» preguntó, miedosa, mientras a él se le caía el teléfono de las manos.

El móvil cayó al suelo, mientras Charming decía, con expresión atónita

«Mi hijo va a nacer»

 

 


	17. No te preocupes

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de nuevo?» preguntó Dim con rabia, haciendo girar a la rubia rápidamente

«¡Dim!» exclamó ella, yendo a su encuentro.

Iba a estrecharla en sus brazos, contenta de verla, pero la muchacha la empujó contra el escritorio, usando magia sobre ella. Emma abrió la boca ante la sorpresa, atónita, mientras se liberaba con facilidad del hechizo.

«Peo, ¿qué pasa contigo?» dijo esta última, enfadada

«¡No deberías haber venido!» dijo la morena, también furiosa

«¡Y tú no deberías haber roto el corazón de tu madre de ese modo, cuando tenías otra alternativa!» le dijo Emma a la cara «Sé que todavía tienes las judías mágicas. ¿Por qué no has usado una para llegar hasta nosotras?»

Dim bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, maldiciéndose-metafóricamente-por haber metido ese detalle en el libro. Después miró de nuevo a la Salvadora y suspiró, diciéndole

«Porque pensaba que estaríais mejor sin mí. Sin embargo, mi madre está sufriendo y no logro comprender por qué»

Emma se reconocía a sí misma en Dim. Cuando Henry se plantó en su casa porque quería estar con ella, se había preguntado lo mismo, ¿por qué alguien la querría a ella como madre? Y Dim, de igual manera, se preguntaba por qué alguien la querría a ella como hija.

«Sé cómo te sientes. ¡Durante años me sentí igual!» le habló con el corazón en la mano, siempre metafóricamente hablando «Pero después llegaron Henry y Regina, y mis padres, e incluso los otros habitantes de Storybrooke. Aquella ciudad es mágica, Dim. Y no solo porque realmente haya magia, sino porque las personas que allí viven están llenas de amor, coraje y bondad…Estoy segura de que te acogerán con los brazos abiertos; y mucho más mi familia y yo»

«¿De verdad quieres que me vaya contigo?» murmuró la muchacha

Emma asintió y, de pronto, una espada apareció en su mano.

«Si quieres que te siga a tu mundo, deberás ganártelo» explicó Dim, con una sonrisa en los labios y otra espada igual de afilada en la mano izquierda.

«Así que, ¿si te gano, vendrás conmigo sin reservas?» preguntó Emma, intentando acostumbrase a la hoja que la morena había hecho aparecer en su mano.

«Es una promesa»

 

«Daviiiiiid» gritó Snow, apretando la mano del marido con tanta fuerza que realmente le estaba haciendo daño.

«S-sí, estoy aquí, no te preocupes» intentó darle ánimos el Príncipe.

«¿Que no me preocupe? ¿QUE NO ME PREOCUPE?» soltó Blancanieves «Tengo una olla a presión en el estómago, tengo contracciones, me siento morir, y ¿me dices que no preocupe?»

En ese momento llegó Regina, también nerviosa…aunque no tanto como Mary Margaret.

«¡Emma no responde al teléfono! ¿Qué diablos estará haciendo?» se preguntó llevándose las manos al cabello

«Estoy seguro de que llegará, mamá. No te preocupes» le dijo Henry, acariciando la espalda de la madre en un gesto de consuelo.

Charming y Snow se miraron alarmados, pero no dijeron nada, también porque llegó la enfermera que tenía que llevar a la mujer al quirófano. David se puso rápidamente la bata azul que le habían dado y, en ese momento, Mary Margaret llamó a su lado a Regina.

«Quiero…quiero que entres conmigo» dijo entre jadeos

«¿Qué?» preguntó la morena, segura de haber escuchado mal.

«Eres…serás la madrina de nuestro hijo. Ven conmigo y sostenme la mano mientras nace» le dijo Snow, mientras le sonreía.

También Regina se puso encima la bata. Ella y David, hombro con hombro, siguieron a aquella mujer que les era respectivamente, suegra y esposa. Mientras, Henry se quedó en la sala de espera, preguntándose dónde diablos se habría metido Emma mientras su hermano-y por ende su propio tío-estaba a punto de llegar al mundo.

 

Emma atacó a la hábil adversaria que, con un repentino movimiento, evitó el golpe y a su vez atacó, fallando, sin embargo, el blanco. Sus hojas se encontraron, la una contra la otra, y casi parecía que saltaban chispas…al igual que sus miradas poseídas por el afán de vencer.

«Eres fuerte, para ser una muchacha» constató Emma, después de haber recibido un corte no demasiado profundo-pero lo suficiente como para dejarle una pequeña cicatriz-sobre la mejilla izquierda.

«Y tú eres fuerte para haber crecido en un mundo donde las espadas están superadas» replico Dim, sonriéndole.

Se estaban divirtiendo. A pesar de todo, a pesar de estar luchando por el futuro de ambas y el de la persona que las dos amaban.

Después, sin embargo, Dim se hizo guiar solo por la mente-no podía hacerse guiar por el corazón- avanzó para golpear a la rubia en el estómago. Emma, rápidamente, paró el golpe con la espada, devolviendo una mirada alarmada a la morena.

«¿Qué pasa, Swan? ¿Quieres rendirte?»

«Estaba pensando…» comenzó, ignorando la puya «…que la primera vez que no vimos nos tratabas de tú a ambas. En la carta, en cambio, tratabas de vos a tu madre. Sin embargo, a mí continuas tuteándome»

«Fui una inconsciente y una estúpida aquella vez. Pero he aprendido de mi error, es por eso por lo que no quiero ir contigo» explicó Dim, para añadir «Y te tuteó porque…bueno, me avergüenzo un poco de ello, pero…te conozco mejor a ti que a mi madre»

«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma «¿De qué estás hablando?»

La muchacha suspiró

«¿No estábamos peleando?» desvió el tema, subiendo la espada hacia su propio mentón y apuntándola hacia ella.

Emma se rindió ante la testarudez de la morena y se puso en guardia, para intentar un ataque, ágilmente esquivado por Dim. Emma se dio cuenta de lo hábil que era como espadachín e hizo una pequeña trampa, golpeándole en su punto débil.

«¿Estás realmente segura de que eres hija de Regina? Porque ella no se rendiría nunca tan fácilmente ante alguien que ama, lo sé por experiencia. ¡Tú no te le pareces en nada!»

Entonces Dim bajó la espada, la mirada fija en los ojos cerúleos de la rubia. Tragó saliva, sin lograr moverse, y Emma la desarmó, poniéndole la punta de la hoja en la yugular.

«He ganado» jadeó, cansada «Ahora debes venir conmigo»

Dim rio melancólicamente y tomó la mano de la Salvadora en la suya. En ese momento, Emma no logró distinguir el sueño de la realidad, y lo que vio la dejó son respiración.

 

_«Buenos días, Reina Snow» sonrió dulcemente una mayor, pero siempre bellísima-Regina_

_«Buenos días, querida» la saludó a su vez la soberana, besándola en las mejillas «¿Qué haces en palacio tan temprano?»_

_«Mi hija quería hablar con la tuya. Sabes cómo son las muchachas…» rio la ex reina «Creo que han construido una relación muy sólida»_

_«También yo lo creo…Y pensar que Emma, al principio, tenía miedo de tu hija. La encontraba demasiado tenebrosa»_

_«Creo que ahora ha comprendido que no lo es. Y además, es mérito exclusivo de ella si no lancé aquella maldición que habría destrozado la vida de todos» reflexionó Regina._

_En otra habitación del castillo, dos jóvenes muchachas, con la alegría en sus corazones, estaban contemplando el retrato que un pintor había hecho recientemente de la Princesa Emma._

_«Es bellísimo…» comentó Danielle, y añadió rápidamente «…pero nunca podría igualar vuestra verdadera belleza, querida mía»_

_Una sonrisa astuta se diseñó en su rostro y Emma rio, adelantándose para besar los carnosos labios de la muchacha más grande. Rápidamente la hija de Regina elevó su mano para acariciar el rubio y ondulado cabello de su futura esposa._

_«¿Sabéis que os amo, verdad?» preguntó, insegura, Danielle._

_«Claro que lo sé. Sois mi Amor Verdadero, incluso el polvo de hadas lo dice» respondió ingenuamente una Emma de diecisiete años, acariciando la mejilla de la morena._

_«A mí no me importa lo que diga el polvo de hadas. Aunque dijera que mi Amor Verdadero es, no lo sé, Caperucita Roja, siempre os amaré»_

_Emma, con los ojos colmados de felicidad, se dio  prisa en besar de nuevo a la mujer que, sin esperarlo, había hecho que se enamorase de ella sin ningún control. Control que, inmediatamente, perdió, encontrándose entre las sábanas del gran lecho real junto a su próxima esposa._

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, y la boca un par de veces sin saber qué decir.

«¿Lo…lo has visto tú también?» preguntó finalmente

«Lo vi por primera vez hace mucho tiempo» aseguró la muchacha, apretando los dientes «Y este es uno de los motivos por los que te tuteo, y también el motivo por el que no quiero ir contigo»

«¡Pero esto es…es otro mundo, u otra realidad, o cómo diablos lo quieras llamar! Tú y yo no somos el Amor Verdadero la una de la otra, Regina es mi Amor Verdadero»

«Sí, imagino que es cierto» dijo Dim, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

«Pero, entonces, ¿qué te importa si en un universo paralelo nos hemos enamorado? Ven conmigo y encuentra tu Final Feliz» le dijo Emma.

«¿Por qué te importa tanto que vaya a Storybrooke?» preguntó Dim, esperando que la respuesta fuera bastante satisfactoria.

«Porque quiero de vuelta a mi Regina. Y no creo que ella pueda serlo sin ti» respondió con sinceridad la hija de los Charming.

Dim asintió. Después aferró la mano de Emma y le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

«Entonces, vamos, Princesa»

 

«Henry, tesoro, ¿aún  no ha llegado tu madre?» preguntó Regina, corriendo hacia el hijo

«No, no responde al móvil y nadie la ha visto por ahí» respondió Henry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«Maldición, ¿qué le habrá pasado?» se preguntó la morena, volviendo al quirófano, donde Snow estaba dando a luz a su segundo hijo «No está»

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Blancanieves gritó

«¡Se ha ido…al Bosque Encantado! Quiere traerte a Dim…¡Siento no habértelo dicho!»

Después el obstetra exclamó

«¡Un último empujón! Así, señora Nollan, ¡aquí está!» y un llanto de recién nacido se expandió por toda la sala.

Regina dirigió una mirada de reprobación a Mary Margaret, pero después Charming cogió al niño en brazos, aún un poco sucio de sangre, lo limpió un poco y lo miró con amor. Cuando Regina lo vio, sonrió dulcemente y acarició los pocos cabellos de su cabecita, para después susurrarle

«Voy a buscar a tu hermana. No te preocupes» Dirigió una última mirada a los dos y salió, quitándose todo aquel aparataje de encima y corriendo por los pasillos, preguntándose también ella qué estaría tramando su novia.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, encontró a Emma y a Henry fundidos en un abrazo. Rápidamente caminó hacia la muchacha, que le sonrió, culpable, y le estampó una bofetada en la mejilla. Solo después vio que ya estaba herida, y se arrepintió mucho, pero estaba realmente enfadada.

«¡Estúpida idiota! ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa como esa? ¡Y además sin mí!» le gritó, golpeando sus puños débilmente contra su pecho.

Emma, como única respuesta, le agarró las muñecas y la abrazó, besando su cabeza y sus sienes con amor. Acarició toda su espalda, disfrutando de aquel contacto que esperaba desde hacía horas.

«Ya no podía verte en aquel estado…Solo quería que fueras feliz» susurró, en un tono de excusa.

Regina asintió.

«¿Y esto?» preguntó, rozando el corte en su cara «¿Cómo te lo has hecho?»

«En duelo con tu hija. Me dijo que, si yo vencía, vendría conmigo a Storybrooke» le explicó brevemente la muchacha.

«Pero no has ganado» afirmó la Alcaldesa, segura de que no lo había hecho

«En realidad sí»

Al escuchar aquella voz, Regina de repente se giró, abandonando los cálidos y fuertes brazos  de Emma. Al ver a Dim, una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se acercó lentamente, a pequeños pasos, mirando a la hija con sus ojos llenos de amor. También Dim comenzó a caminar hacia ella y, cuando estuvieron una delante de la otra, se miraron a los ojos, apretándose las manos recíprocamente.

«Pensaba que nunca más te iba a volver a ver» sollozó Regina

Imprevistamente, los brazos de la muchacha rodearon su talle, y su cabeza se escondió en el hueco de su cuello, que comenzó a mojarse con sus lágrimas de alegría y de liberación. Con una mano, Dim acarició sus cabellos, apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya, y sintió el perfume de su madre envolverla. Sonrió a Emma con gratitud y recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

«Ahora estoy aquí. No te dejaré nunca más» prometió Dim, besando su frente.

Emma se acercó al hijo que, en silencio, estaba asistiendo la escena.

«¿Estás celoso?» preguntó, comprendiendo su estado de ánimo «También yo lo estuve cuando descubrí que mis padres esperan otro hijo. Es normal, pero no debes odiarla. Es tu hermana»

Henry la miró, y sonrió, diciendo

«Así que la Operación Familia está de nuevo en pie»

Emma rio y, abrazando al muchacho, se acercó a las dos, envolviendo también a ellas en el abrazo. Todo en silencio, aferrados a aquellas personas que, bien o mal, eran su familia.

«Ah, Emma, tu hermano acaba de nacer» recordó decirle Regina

«¿Cómo?» dijo Emma, asombrada

«¿Tengo que explicártelo?» preguntó la morena, haciendo una mueca

«¡Oh, Dios!» exclamó la rubia, y después se puso a correr como una loca, buscando la habitación a la que habían traslado a su madre, obviamente no encontrándola en ninguna parte.

Regina sacudió la cabeza, divertida. Después se dio la vuelta hacia sus hijos y sonrió, diciéndole a Dim

«Tenías razón. ¡Me voy a casar con un desastre viviente!» 

 


	18. Amar y pertenecer

Granny estaba colocando las llaves de las habitaciones del _bed and breakfast_ cuando una voz la llamó haciéndole girar la cabeza.

«Perdonad, ¿hay alguna habitación libre?» preguntó educadamente

«Sí, claro que hay» se entusiasmó la mujer, contenta como cada vez que un forastero llegaba a la ciudad-cosa, sin embargo, demasiado extraña en aquella ciudad encantada de Storybrooke «¿Prefieres vista al mar o…?»

«Cualquiera, gracias» la interrumpió aquella muchacha misteriosa, que parecía tener un poco de prisa.

Granny asintió y tomó la llave de la habitación 8, pero antes de que lograse entregársela, la Alcaldesa de la ciudad, como una furia, entró en el local y exclamó

«No se atreva a darle esa llave» y después se dirigió a la muchacha «¿Qué te ocurre tesoro? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?»

La anciana frunció el ceño, confusa ante la naturaleza de aquella conversación y de la relación entre la Alcaldesa Mills y la muchacha que tenía en frente.

«¡Claro que quiero estar contigo! Pero tú tienes ahora una familia, y siento que es mejor que me quede en otro sitio. No quiero marcharme, porque te he prometido que no te dejaré…solo quiero una poco de espacio, hasta que esté preparada. ¿Puedes darme eso, Regina?» le preguntó, acercándose a ella hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron.

«Esta…está bien…yo…te dejaré tu espacio.  Pero, ¿puedo al menos venir a verte?» preguntó, acariciándole una mejilla.

«Aunque te dijese que no, vendrías de todas maneras. Y además, siempre me gusta verte» respondió la morena, besando la mejilla de Regina, para después coger la llave y dirigirse a su habitación.

Un breve minuto de silencio siguió a la última frase, hasta que Granny decidió hablar

«Debería darle vergüenza»

Regina se dio la vuelta, el ceño fruncido en una expresión de perplejidad.

«Engañar a Emma de este modo, es realmente despreciable, ¿sabe? Y pensar que os apoyaba…» balbuceó la mujer, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La morena abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió. Después sacudió ella también la cabeza y atónita-aunque también algo divertida- se marchó conteniéndose para no reírse en la cara de la anciana.

 

Un leve toque en la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse, sacándola del todo del estado de duermevela en el que había caído hacía algunos minutos. Se levantó sin ganas y, segura de que se trataba de la madre-la única persona que había pasado a verla en aquellos dos días pasados en Storybrooke-gritó

«¡Espera un momento, debo ponerme algo encima!»

No era culpa suya si le gustaba dormir desnuda. Y además no creía a que su madre le fuera a pasar nada por que espera un minuto.

Cuando se hubo puesto lo mínimo indispensable-una sencilla camisa azul que le prestó Emma y unas bragas-abrió la puerta, encontrándose delante a alguien que ciertamente no era su madre.

«Ruby» murmuró inmediatamente, reconociendo a la morena

Estaba muy cambiada desde la última vez que la había visto, pero era fácil reconocerla debido a aquellos enormes ojos verdes. Y, además, ella la había visto a menudo en sus visiones. También con aquellas mechas rojas.

«¿Me conoces?» preguntó la muchacha

«Sí, entra y perdona por la…ehm…» señaló la ropa que llevaba y se sonrojó ligeramente.

«No te preocupes» sonrió Caperucita Roja, entrando y llevando consigo una cesta llena de manzanas.

«Toda esta situación es, como poco, familiar» rio Dim, y recibiendo una mirada perpleja de Ruby, se apresuró a explicar «Mi madre y Emma tuvieron un encuentro parecido hace algunos años»

Ruby asintió y dijo

«Te la manda ella»

«Lo imaginaba» sonrió la muchacha «No es que haya muchas personas aquí que me manden cosas. Todavía me conocéis tan poco que nadie se fía realmente de mí, exceptuando a Emma y Regina»

Tras decir eso, cogió una par de vaqueros-también de Emma-y se los puso de manera torpe, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esas extrañas prendas. Por eso tuvo algunos problemas con la cremallera.

«¿Te echo una mano» preguntó Roja

«Apenas nos hemos conocido, ¿no crees que corres demasiado?» bromeó Dim, logrando finalmente ponerse correctamente los vaqueros.

Ruby pensó que aquella muchacha estaba realmente loca; sin embargo parecía también muy graciosa y simpática, por no hablar de muy locuaz, aunque no lo suficiente como para asustarla. Estaría bien conocerla mejor, pensó, porque era un personaje muy interesante y ella quería dilucidar cada faceta.

«¿Estás pensando en mí?» le preguntó la hija de Regina, que, mientras tanto, se había acercado a ella.

«¿Qué?» balbuceó la muchacha, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos

Dim rio, sin responder, y se colocó rápidamente un par de tenis-¿hay necesidad de decir que eran de Emma?-para después decirle a Ruby

«¿Te apetece dar un paseo?»

Roja, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, asintió y ya. Así, las dos se encontraron por las calles de Storybrooke, caminando la una al lado de la otra y hablando de esto y de aquello, como del pasado de Dim y del de Caperucita Roja. Aunque este último era bastante conocido por la muchacha que había escrito el libro.

Después de alrededor de quince minutos, llegaron casualmente delante de la casa Swan-Mills.

«Quieren adoptarme» dijo de repente Dim, en tono neutro

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Ruby, sin estar segura de haber escuchado bien.

«Emma y Regina. Quieren adoptarme» repitió la muchacha con la mirada fija en el buzón «Quieren que sea Danielle Swan Mills»

«¿Y tú quieres serlo?» le preguntó Ruby

«¿Si quiero ser hija de mi madre? Sí, claro. Pero hija de la mujer que…» se calló «Yo…todavía no lo he decidido»

«Piénsalo bien, sabes…Tienes suerte de tener una madre. No la desperdicies» le aconsejó Roja, acariciándole el hombro.

Después le sonrió y se marchó, dejándola allí fuera mirando aquella casa en que podría vivir. Y siguió haciéndolo hasta que llegó Henry.

«¿Qué haces?» le preguntó a la  muchacha

«¿Oh? Nada» respondió rápidamente ella «¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás dentro?»

«Ahora entro. Pero tú vienes conmigo»

Y Dim no pudo decir que no. Así que, por primera vez, se encontró en la casa que su madre compartía con la muchacha que en el otro mundo _ella_ habría amado y con el hijo que en el oro mundo _ellas_ no habrían tenido.

«Mi madre está arriba» le informó Henry

«¿Cuál de las dos?»

«Emma» respondió él, señalando las escaleras

Dim asintió y comenzó a subir. Al llegar al piso de arriba se sintió un poco desorientada, pero logró encontrar la habitación de Emma y Regina, en la que la rubia se estaba cambiando. Se dio mentalmente una bofetada y se dio la vuelta.

«Ehm…Emma» la llamó, siempre dándole la espalda.

«¿Eh? Dim, ¿qué haces aquí?» pregunto ella, en tono alegre

«Yo…pasaba por aquí y Henry me ha invitado a entrar» le respondió, deglutiendo «Pero, ¿en esta casa no cerráis las puertas cuando os desnudáis?»

Emma rio y le apoyó una mano en el hombro

«Puedes darte la vuelta, no te voy a comer»

«No, no, estoy bien así» murmuró la morena, incómoda.

Entonces Emma resopló y aferro sus hombros, girando su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Afortunadamente, lleva puesto un top-o quizás desafortunadamente, porque sus brazos eran realmente algo…

«¡Oh, diablos!» balbuceó Dim, cerrando los ojos por un segundo «Quizás no haya sido una buena idea venir»

«Dim, ¿cuál es el problema?» le preguntó Emma, sentándose en el colchón y haciendo sentar a la muchacha

«¡El problema es que no puede ser tu hija! ¡Es diabólico!» soltó Dim «Es decir, ¡en otra vida yo tenía trece años más que tú y te amaba! Te amaba de verdad, y…tengo miedo de que aquellos sentimientos existan también en esta vida»

«¿Por eso aún no te has puesto el corazón en tu pecho?» preguntó Emma, sin alterarse.

Dim asintió

«Sin embargo, si lo haces, lograras entender lo que sientes de verdad»

«Ya, pero, ¿a qué precio?» preguntó la muchacha, y Emma le dio la razón, asintiendo «¿Puedes convencer a Regina y…esperar? Solo necesito algo de tiempo»

«Te daremos todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero no…no te vayas, ¿ok?» dijo Emma, insegura, acariciándole de un modo demasiado íntimo la mano.

«No me voy a ninguna parte, Emma» le aseguró Dim, acercando su rostro al de la muchacha, y dejándole un beso en las comisuras de los labios, y después se marchó, dejándola inmóvil en la cama, degustando su perfume que había quedado en el aire.

 

«¿Y tú no se lo has dicho?» preguntó Ruby en voz demasiado alta

«Shh» le exhortó la rubia «¡Claro que no! ¿Qué debería hacer? Ir hacia ella y decirle: _Hola, amor, ¿sabes que tu hija-que, por otro lado,  es menor de edad-podría estar enamorada de mí?»_

«Quizás así no, pero deberías explicarle lo que has visto y lo que te ha contado Dim. Y además ella no está enamorada de ti» vaciló un momento «No…no lo está, ¿verdad?»

«Yo…no lo sé» suspiró Emma «El modo en que me mira…es como si fuese el centro del universo, como…»

«…si te hiciese sentir la cosa más importante del mundo» concluyó Ruby por ella, melancólica.

«Ya. ¿Cómo lo has intuido?» preguntó Emma, frunciendo el ceño

«Creo que esa cosa con Dim no pasa solo contigo. La conozco desde hace poco y en estos días hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntas…Cuando me mira, es como si su mirada tuviera el poder de hacerme sentir especial, de regalarme la felicidad más grande…Pero después, en un momento, logra arrancármela» le explicó cómo se había sentido con ella durante esos días.

«¿Qué quieres decir Ruby» preguntó la Salvadora que, por primera vez, no entendía a su mejor amiga.

«Nada, Ems. Solo…estate atenta. Porque si las cosas son como piensas, posees el amor de dos mujeres fantásticas, que son madre e hija. Un gesto o una palabra de más, y todo podría estropearse»

 

«¿Por qué tienes que estar tan distante? ¿No crees que ya lo has estado bastante en estos cuarenta y cuatro años pasados lejos de mí?»

«Lo he estado de ti…pero no de Emma» respondió rápidamente Dim.

«¿Hay algo que no está bien con Emma? Pensaba que os llevabais bien, incluso os cambias la ropa» exclamó la mujer, confusa de la naturaleza de la relación entre la hija y la novia.

«Ella es buena. Pero no…¡no consigo estar lejos de ella!» admitió, llevándose la mano al pecho, donde debería haber estado su corazón.

«¿Qué quieres decir?» preguntó Regina, con una mueca de terror dibujada en el rostro por lo que había imaginado.

«Yo no…no siento nada» susurró sin preaviso Dim, tirándose al suelo y golpeándolo con los puños «¡No siento nada! ¡No logro comprender!»

Las palabras de la muchacha parecieron inconexas y sin sentido ante los ojos de la madre, esta sacudió la cabeza y, preocupada, la estrecho entre sus brazos, con intención de llevársela de ese _bed and breakfast_ en donde aparentemente estaba enloqueciendo.

«No te preocupes, tesoro. Ahora la mamá te lleva a casa» susurró en su oído, acariciando sus cabellos y ayudándola a levantarse.

Y sabía que estaba mal pensar así, pero por un momento sintió alegría, porque finalmente se sentía realmente querida por la hija, necesaria. Y sonrió, segura de que, cualquier cosa por la que estuviera atravesando la hija, lo superarían. Juntas.

 

«Está ardiendo, tiene 39 y medio de fiebre. Me estoy preocupando de verdad, Emma» murmuró Regina, apoyando otro paño mojado en la frente sudada de la chica de dieciséis años; y no pudo pensar sino en que lo mismo le pasó a Graham, antes de lo que matase.

«También yo, Regina» respondió sinceramente la rubia, acariciando la mejilla de Dim y apretando los dientes «No querría que le pasase nada malo»

Regina frunció el ceño, y girándose hacia ella, susurró

«¿La amas?»

«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma, con los ojos desorbitados ante la sorpresa que le había causado aquella pregunta inesperada-especialmente de parte de Regina.

«He visto cómo os miráis. No sé qué ha podido pasar en el Bosque Encantado entre las dos, pero estoy segura de que no solo fue un duelo con espadas»

«R-Regina, yo…» balbuceó Emma, insegura «Yo te amo a ti, te lo juro. Y te pertenezco a ti»

«¿Pero?» la incitó a continuar

«Pero…en cierto sentido, también le pertenezco un poco a ella. Ella despierta en mí recuerdos que nunca había tenido. Recuerdos del Bosque Encantado, de mi infancia allí, de ti y de mi madre tejiendo suéteres sentadas al lado de la chimenea…» se calló un momento «…de mi matrimonio con ella»

«¿De tu…?» susurró, atónita, Regina «¿Te casaste con mi hija?»

«En el otro mundo, sí. Y no sé por qué, pero aquella vida está aquí, atormentándonos, confundiendo la realidad que tenemos ahora con aquella. Es por eso que Dim cree amarme» explicó Emma, para después decir, con voz rota «Créeme, amor, no existe nadie, en este mundo o en el otro, que me haga sentir lo que siento por ti. Te amo, y de eso estoy más que segura»

Regina asintió. Después, acariciando los cabellos rizados de la hija, dijo

«Pero ahora mi prioridad es que ella este bien. De eso hablaremos más adelante»

«Ok, pero…creo que solo hay un modo para que mejore»

«¿Y cuál sería, Miss Swan?» preguntó Regina, fría como el hielo.

Aquel tono distante, tan diferente al que Regina le dedicaba habitualmente, la hirió. Eso era innegable. Sin embargo, Emma sabía que, en aquel momento, no podía pedir más.

«¿Dónde has guardado su corazón?» le preguntó

«¿Qué querrías hacer con el corazón de mi hija?» soltó Regina, mientras secaba el sudor del rostro de la joven muchacha dormida.

«Quiero devolverlo al lugar al cual pertenece» 

 


	19. Amor verdadero

«¿Estará bien?» preguntó Henry, mirando a su hermanastra moverse en un perturbado sueño

«Lo espero, tesoro» dijo Regina, abrazando al hijo, que, rápidamente la acogió entre sus brazos.

En aquel momento, llegó Emma, con el cofre entre las manos, las cuales temblaban por el peso de ese corazón tan lleno de dolor y de odio acumulado con los años. Emma lo dejó sobre la cama, al lado del cuerpo cubierto de Dim, que ahora estaba apretando los dedos en la almohada con rabia o con miedo, no era muy comprensible por la expresión de su rostro.

Mirándola, Emma comprendió cuán equivocada estuvo al decirle aquellas palabras a Regina, que, seguramente, las había malinterpretado. Porque sí, había algo profundo entre ella y Dim pero no tanto como el amor que sentía por Regina, su madre. No, esto era verdad.

Suspiro y, sacando fuerza de flaqueza, abrió el cofre, revelando algo desconcertante. Cuando lo vio, tuvo un conato de vómito, pero logró contenerse. Sin embargo Regina lo notó, y a pesar de estar enfadada con ella, se acercó con preocupación, diciéndole

«Hey, ¿estás bien?»

«No» murmuró Emma, dándose la vuelta para no seguir mirando.

Regina frunció el ceño, y asustada, miró dentro del cofre. Una expresión de puro dolor atravesó sus ojos, fijos en el corazón de su hija, que casi ni latía. Entonces Henry también miro y, confuso, dijo

«Es…pequeño»

«Demasiado pequeño» añadió Emma «No bastará, ¿verdad?»

Regina sacudió la cabeza. Acarició el rostro de la muchacha y lloró, mientras, con cautela, cogía el minúsculo corazoncito-que hubiera sido suficiente para un neonato –y se preparaba para meterlo dentro de su pecho, aunque sabía que sería inútil.

«Mi madre ha destrozado a mi hija, predestinándola a una vida sin su corazón latiendo en su pecho. Sabía que, una vez grande, este corazón de bebé no serviría. Y de todas maneras lo hizo» dijo entre dientes.

Emma la abrazó por detrás y ella la dejó hacer, necesitada de un contacto con la persona que amaba-aunque ahora no estaba segura de que ella sintiese lo mismo. Cerró los ojos y después, volviendo a abrirlos, metió el corazón en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Por unos segundos no sucedió nada, pero después Dim abrió los ojos y solo susurró «…rojo…» antes de desmayarse.

«¿Rojo?» se preguntó Regina, con los ojos reducidos a dos hendiduras.

«Oh, mierda» murmuro Emma tras algunos segundos de reflexión sobre la única palabra, dándose cuenta entonces de todo «Tengo…tengo que irme»

Regina y Henry miraron la puerta por la que había salido la rubia a toda prisa, después se miraron el uno al otro, confusos. Mientras, Emma corría desesperadamente por las calles oscuras y casi desiertas de Storybrokke, llegando al local de Granny. Entró furiosamente, abriendo de golpe la puerta, y al encontrar a Ruby en su puesto de trabajo, suspiró. Marchó hacia ella, que estaba atendiendo a Whale, interesado de forma particular en su escote.

«¿La amas?» preguntó de improviso, cogiéndola por sorpresa.

Roja se giró hacia ella, una ceja levantada y preguntó

«¿Cómo, perdón?» mientras Whale lanzaba una mirada a la sheriff por haber entretenido a Ruby de su trabajo.

«¿Estás enamorada de Dim?» se explicó, para después añadir, sin dejarla hablar «Solo ahora lo he entendido. Ayer hablabas de ella de un modo que…Debería haberlo sabido enseguida; eres mi mejor amiga, y yo estaba demasiado concentrada en aquellas visiones y en mis problemas con Dim para comprender que tú estabas sufriendo»

«Yo…yo la conozco de muy poco, es imposible que la ame» intento rebatir Ruby

«No lo es. Mis padres se enamoraron velozmente, lo sabes. El amor no tiene tiempos, Ruby»

Caperucita Roja bajó la mirada, sin responder.

«Dim está mal. Te necesita. Necesita un corazón, el suyo no es suficiente fuerte, pero quizás tú puedas ayudarla, con tu amor hacia ella» le dijo Emma entonces, segura de que de ese modo obtendría su atención «Te ha llamado cuando le hemos vuelto a poner su corazón. Quiere decir que, finalmente, ha comprendido sus verdaderos sentimientos; ha comprendido que está enamorada de ti, no de mí»

Ruby entonces vaciló un segundo, con los ojos desorbitados dirigidos a la amiga. Después se quitó velozmente el delantal, lanzándosela a la abuela, que gritó

«Roja, ¿a dónde vas?»

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dijo

«A salvar a mi Amor Verdadero» después corrió hacia fuera con la rubia,  se transformó en un segundo, cargando a Emma encima y corrió hacia la mansión Swan Mills, en la que Dim estaba sufriendo las peores penas por lo que había hecho.

«Duele, mamá…» susurró, apretando su mano alrededor de la propia carne, en el punto en que se encontraba su corazón.

«Lo sé, pequeña, lo siento tantísimo…» Regina la aferró contra su pecho, mientras ella temblaba, febril. «Emma está a punto de volver, estoy segura de que habrá encontrado un remedio»

«Emma…» suspiró Dim, sonriendo «Amor Verdadero…»

Regina lloró una sola lágrima al escuchar aquellas palabras, y le dijo

«Es tu Amor Verdadero, sí…» intentando confortarla y hacer que se sintiera mejor, a pesar de que su corazón se encogía de dolor al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

«Tu Verdadero Amor…» la corrigió la muchacha, algo desorientada «El mío está llegando»

Regina se quedó aún más confusa, y pensó que estaba delirando por la alta fiebre. Pero, si aquellas palabras fuesen verdad, sería tan feliz…

«¡Amor!» gritó Emma, entrando velozmente y abrazándola fuerte «Tenemos que salir. Ruby la salvará»

«¿Qué?»

Emma no le respondió y la sacó a ella y a Henry afuera, dejando a la muchacha lobo sola con la morena. Henry corrió a buscar lo necesario para un hechizo de conservación por si acaso Ruby no lograba salvarla-pero ni siquiera querían pensarlo.

«Lo siento tanto, Regina…He tenido dudas sin sentido» dijo la sheriff, cuando estuvieron solas «Tú eres mi Amor Verdadero, y ella…bueno, ella es tu hija, punto. El resto pertenece a otra realidad que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Incluso Dim  lo ha entendido»

«Pero tú has dicho…» protestó Regina

«…un montón de estupideces» concluyo por ella Emma, besándola apasionadamente y empujándola-sin violencia ninguna-contra la pared.

Sus labios se encontraron, transportándola a un abismo de pasión y de amor que no atravesaban desde hacía tiempo. Las manos de Emma se cerraron alrededor de las caderas de la morena, que entrelazó las suyas alrededor de la nuca de la muchacha. Sus lenguas se encontraron una y otra vez, en una lucha sin vencedoras. Y eso bastó para convencer a Regina, que abrió lentamente los ojos solo después de algunos segundos tras separarse Emma de ella.

«Oh, Emma…» susurró sobre los labios de la amada «Me has hecho tanta falta»

«Perdóname» murmuró a su vez Emma, sin querer romper aquel bellísimo silencio «¿Sabes? Desde que volví del Bosque Encantado quiero hacerte una pregunta. Pero ha pasado todo este asunto de Dim, y quería estar segura antes de preguntar una cosa como esta»

Regina ladeó la cabeza, asumiendo una expresión un poco confusa, pero al mismo tiempo, muy curiosa.

«Regina, yo…Sabes que no soy buena con los sentimientos. Al contrario de lo que piensas, siempre has sido tú la experta en estas cosas, y lo sé muy bien, porque te conozco mejor de lo que me conozco a mí misma» comenzó a decirle Emma, para después callarse un momento y volver a hablar «¿Sabes lo primero que pensé cuando te vi por primera vez?»

«No, nunca me lo has dicho» respondió Regina, encogiéndose de hombros.

« _Creo que me quedaré un tiempo en Storybrooke, si este es el estándar de belleza_ » dijo casi enorgulleciéndose de su primer pensamiento.

Regina se echó a reír levemente agradecida, aunque dio un ligero empujón a la rubia, que, sin embargo, le tomó las manos entre las suyas, apoyándolas en su propio corazón.

«…Después, en cambio, caminando por Storybrooke no logré encontrar a nadie, hombre o mujer, que se pudiese igualar a ti. Y no solo era por lo bella que eras, sino el interés que me provocabas. Sentía que eras más de lo que querías dejar ver, y me intrigaba» admitió Emma «Ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera gustarme una mujer, sin embargo, con el tiempo-y tras las diferentes peleas-me di cuenta de que estaba colada por ti. Y esa atracción, con un poco más de tiempo-y más peleas-se transformó en el amor más grande que nunca he sentido»

Regina se estaba quedando sin respiración escuchando aquel bellísimo discurso, del cual, sin embargo, no comprendía el sentido. En fin, ¿por qué Emma le estaba diciendo todo eso ahora?

«Después de todo lo que hemos afrontado, después de todas las pruebas que hemos tenido que superar, y después de todo el tiempo que hemos desperdiciado buscando el modo de odiarnos-sin ningún resultado-, sé que ya no quiero esperar más, Regina» concluyó, y después sacó algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta roja: una cajita «Lo tengo desde hace un tiempo, pero no tenía el valor de pedírtelo»

«Emma…» murmuró la morena, sorprendida y emocionada, tanto que las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

«Ahora lo tengo. Ahora tengo el valor de pedirte…» dijo, arrodillándose frente a ella «..¿quieres, por mi, dejar de ser la Alcaldesa Mills y convertirte en la señora Swan Mills?»

Tras decir esas palabras, abrió la cajita de terciopelo, mostrándole un anillo que, ciertamente, costaba más que lo que cobraba. Sonrió, mientras una lágrima también se deslizaba por su mejilla, y dijo

«¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Regina?»

Regina, tras darse cuenta de que se había detenido en los ojos emocionados de Emma y en el maravilloso anillo, pero que aún no había respondido, dijo inmediatamente

«Yo…sería fantástico y..y yo..¡yo te amo, Emma!» le salto encima haciéndola caer al suelo.

Dos carcajadas igualmente felices se elevaron de las dos mujeres abrazadas en el suelo, una sobre la otra.

«¿Era un sí?» preguntó Emma, acariciando el rostro de Regina como si fuese de mármol y no de carne, con la mirada perdida en sus dos pupilas marrones.

«Absolutamente» susurró en su oído Regina

Entonces sus labios se fundieron en un beso urgente y apasionado. Mientras, el anillo fue puesto en el dedo de Regina por las manos temblorosas de Emma, que no se lograba creer todavía que finalmente se casaría con aquella mujer. Estaba perdida en esos pensamientos hasta que un resplandor tenue y luminoso las atravesó, para después propagarse por el resto de la casa, haciendo que regresaran corriendo a la habitación de al lado con miradas idénticas, cargadas de esperanza.

«¡Dim!» exclamó la muchacho lobo, acariciando los cabellos bañados de sudor de la chica de dieciséis años, y preguntándose como hacía para estar bellísima en aquellas condiciones-quizás eso lo había heredado de su madre.

«Ruby, lo…lo siento…» susurró la muchacha, intentando incorporarse

«¿Por qué?» preguntó la camarera, haciendo que se echara de nuevo, para que no se esforzase demasiado.

«Pensaba que la capa…que habría sido suficiente» murmuró en tono de excusa «Pero no sabía que lo que más necesitabas…era saber la verdad, y tener a alguien que te amase incondicionalmente. Incluso sabiendo…lo que eres»

«¿De qué estás hablando Dim?» preguntó Ruby, sin entender qué estaba intentando decirle

«¿No…no te acuerdas de mí?» preguntó Dim, hablando ya con cansancio.

Roja aguzó los ojos, mirando su rostro, como si eso pudiera hacerle comprender. Y cuando sus dedos se rozaron, una imagen se propagó en ella, aflorando a su memoria.

«Tú…tú me diste la capa» concluyó, dándose cuenta de quién era realmente «¡Danielle, pero claro, tú eres Danielle!»

Se lanzó a abrazarla, apretando su cabeza con la mano para aferrarla contra su propio pecho y susurrarle

«Siempre me has protegido»

«Lo he intentado» rio levemente la hija de Regina «Pero tengo miedo de que ahora tengas que apañártelas sin mí. Este corazón es muy débil y no estoy dispuesta a seguir viviendo sin tenerlo en mi pecho»

«¡No!» exclamó la licántropo «No morirás solamente por un corazón, no puedo permitirlo. Si fuese necesario, te daría el mío»

«Entonces…¿me amas de verdad?» preguntó ella, acariciándole el rostro con los dedos fríos  «No me lo he imaginado…»

«Oh, Dios, es todo tan complicado y extraño, pero sí, te amo, Danielle»

Dim, sonriendo de felicidad, cerró los ojos, dejándose caer en el colchón. Y durante los siguientes minutos no abrió los ojos, durante los cuales, Ruby la sacudía y susurraba su nombre, las lágrimas empañaban su vista mientras intentaba despertarla. Pero nada. Ella estaba ahí, sin vida, con aquella leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sobre esos labios que ni siquiera había podido besar. Y eso es lo que hizo, instintivamente, dándole el primer beso de su vida, y también el beso del Amor Verdadero.

Un resplandor en el que se reflejaba todos los colores del arcoíris emanó del beso, y se expandió hasta incluso fuera de la habitación. Pero Ruby no se dio cuenta, demasiado concentrada intentando salvar a la muchacha que, en el pasado, la había salvado a  ella de su lobo interior.

Entonces, Regina y Emma entraron en la habitación, abrazadas, y vieron a Ruby separarse de los labios ya fríos de la muchacha. Su mirada fija en el rostro inmóvil de Dim, ya resignada ante el hecho de que se había ido. Lloró sobre su pecho, aferrándose a su cuerpo sin vida.

«¡No!» exclamó Regina, perdiendo la sonrisa

«No puede acabar así» murmuró Emma, y de repente abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

Dim había abierto sus ojos, dando una profunda inspiración y mirando a su alrededor con expresión perdida. Se tocó el pecho, y sintió su corazón palpitar. Miró a Ruby, que ahora lloraba encima de ella, y no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba bien, que estaba viva.

«Me has salvado» murmuró entonces, haciendo que alzara el rostro rápidamente, bañado en lágrimas

«Danielle…» susurró Caperucita Roja, abrazándola fuerte «¡Estás viva!»

«Solo gracias a ti»

También Emma y Regina corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron, en particular Regina, que parecía no querer dejar de besar el rostro de la hija. En ese momento entró Henry en la habitación y, al ver aquella escena, dejó caer la ampolla con los ingredientes al suelo y corrió hacia su hermanastra.

«¡Dani!» exclamó, abrazándola en un gran abrazo fraterno «Perdona si no me he portado bien contigo. Prometo que desde hoy intentaré quererte bien»

«También yo, muchachito» respondió Dim, sonriéndole «Bien, después de esto necesito beber» Regina le dirigió una mirada severa y ella dijo «Hey, ¿tu no querrías beber si hubieses estado a punto de morir? ¡Me merezco una copa!»

Emma intentó contenerse, pero, después de unos segundos, se echó a reír. Henry rio con ella, seguidos de Dim. Regina y Ruby se miraron, cómplices, y comenzaron también a reír, felices de que la persona que ambas amaban con todo el corazón-era el momento de decirlo-estuviese viva y bien. Y ahora serían una familia, todos juntos.

  


	20. Oficializar

«Perdóname, Snow, por haberte convencido para que  bebieras una ampolla que te hizo olvidar a tu Príncipe Azul y convertirte en una rompe pelotas» dijo Dim, come si estuviera recitando de memoria

«¡Danielle Dim Swan Mills!, lenguaje!» le echó la bronca Regina.

«Perdón, mamá, pero es la verdad! Casi, casi estaba más simpática de aquel modo» se justificó la muchacha «De todas maneras, para hacerme perdonar, quiero daros esto: es la última judía mágica que encontré, ya no queda ninguna en el Bosque Encantado»

«Bueno, de todas maneras, te perdono y te agradezco mucho este regalo, Dim… ehm, Danielle» se corrigió Snow en el último segundo.

«No, Dim está bien, no te preocupes» sonrió la morena, tocándose la nuca con expresión turbada «Ehm…Ahora, ¿podemos ir a Granny?»

Regina sopesó la opción por algunos segundos, después Henry y Danielle se pusieron lado a lado, con dos idénticas muecas, diciendo

«¡Por favor, mamá!» Entonces ella se vio obligada a consentir, sencillamente asintiendo. Los dos muchachos salieron corriendo rápidamente, diciendo a la vez «Ciao, abuela» «Ciao, MM»

«¿MM?» preguntó Snow

«Creo que es un acrónimo de Mary Margaret…» balbuceó Regina «Mi hija se expresa de modo extraño desde que frecuenta este mundo.  ¡Y además ha comenzado a fumar, maldición!»

«Bueno, creo que pronto se le pasará. En el fondo, es una muchacha sensata» dijo Mary Margaret, callándose el _muy en el fondo,_ que iba a añadir.

«Ya. Es ese _en el fondo_ lo que me preocupa» comprendió de todas maneras Regina, acunando al recién llegado a la casa Charming e intentando buscar una manera de decirle a Snow que se iba a casar con su hija.

 

«¡Hola, Henry!» exclamó Ruby, para después sonrojarse levemente «¡Hola, Dani!»

«¡Hola» sonrió la del cabello rizado, con las manos en los bolsillos para no dejar ver lo nerviosa que estaba al verla-dado que la última vez que la había visto le había dado el beso de Amor Verdadero. «¿Ves? He comprado ropa…ropa de este mundo, ¿lo crees?»

Ruby sonrió a su vez, observando el nuevo look de Danielle: botas negras, vaqueros ceñidos, camiseta negra y chaqueta de cuero negra.

«Tengo la sensación de que has hecho un mezcla entre el estilo de Emma y el estilo de Garfio» señaló la camarera, acomodando a los dos muchachos en una mesa.

«Es lo mismo que ha dicho mi madre y, créeme, no estaba muy feliz» rio Dim.

«¿Qué os traigo?» les preguntó Ruby, sin apartar la vista de la muchacha.

«A mí un chocolate con nata y canela…pero eso ya lo sabes»

Ruby asintió a la frase de Henry, conociendo muy bien sus gustos desde hacía muchos años. Después desvió la mirada hacia Dim, que estaba visiblemente en dificultad.

«No lo sé» admitió, y después decidió simplemente pedir lo que siempre pide su madre «Creo que tomaré solo un café»

Ruby asintió, sonriéndole y marchando a preparar las bebidas. Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos y de repente Henry preguntó a Dim

«¿Qué te parece que nuestras madres se casen?»

«Es…bonito» respondió de manera insegura Danielle, no sabiendo qué otra palabra usar «En fin, estoy muy feliz por ellas»

«Sabes que ahora vendrás a vivir con nosotros, ¿verdad? Mamá no se casaría sin estar segura de haberte “conquistado”, digámoslo así. Y creo que vale para ambas» dijo Henry, alzando la ceja.

«Bien, entonces creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la vida en familia»

Los dos sonrieron a la vez, contentos de finalmente estar de acuerdo. Aunque sabían bien que las peleas existirían, especialmente al tener que vivir juntos veinticuatro horas.

«¿Irás a la escuela?» le preguntó después Henry

«¿Escuela?» repitió Dim, frunciendo el ceño

No sabía en absoluto de lo que estaba hablando, el muchacho lo comprendió enseguida.

«Oh, ehm…La escuela es un sitio al que se va para aprender muchas cosas, como matemáticas, literatura y muchas otras cosas que te enseñan los profesores» intentó explicarle el muchacho.

«Ah» dijo simplemente la hechicera «No creo que sea para mí…creo que más bien buscaré un trabajo»

Henry asintió, y en ese momento regresó Ruby, que apoyó frente a ellos sus tazas. Al dejar la de Dim, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, para después alejarse haciéndole un guiño.  Danielle se quedó estática mirando a la muchacha durante unos segundos, después se recobró y sopló en el café.

«¿Es verdad que Emma y tú estabais enamoradas en otro mundo?» le preguntó el moreno.

«Sí» respondió con naturalidad «Pero no creo que exista el riesgo de que recaigamos. Sabes cómo es: diferencia de edad, parentesco muy confuso, ella está a punto de casarse con mi madre…»

«También Ruby es mayor que tú» le señaló Henry

«Oh, cállate» resopló Dim, poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo reír al hermanastro, que se divertía poniéndola nerviosa.

«Mañana es mi cumpleaños, ¿sabes?» continuó él

«Catorce años, ¿eh?» dijo Danielle, sonriente «Te haré un regalo»

Henry sonrió a su vez y le preguntó

«¿Y cuándo es el tuyo?»

Ruby se acercó a ellos, sentándose al lado de la chica y dijo

«Tengo unos minutos de descanso. ¿De qué habláis, chicos?»

«Cumpleaños» respondió Henry «Entonces, Dani, ¿cuándo es el tuyo?»

«Yo…no lo sé»

 

La pancarta, sobre la que estaba escrito _Feliz Cumpleaños, Henry,_ preparada  y firmada  por sus compañeros de clase, había sido colgada  en la entrada del local, los globos estaban dispersados por todas partes y había de beber y de comer en gran cantidad. Pero, sobre todo, todas las personas a las que Henry apreciaba-a excepción de su padre, que de todas maneras, siempre estaba en sus pensamientos-estaban ahí.

«Está todo muy bonito. Gracias, mamá…y gracias, mamá» dijo a Emma y a Regina, sonriendo, para después regresar a hablar y bromear con sus amigos, en particular con una muchachita que daba vueltas a su alrededor de forma coqueta.

«¡A esa muchacha la desmaterializó!» gruñó en voz baja Regina

«Oh, venga, Gina, es normal que a su edad haga conquistas. Y además podemos celebrar: ¡al menos uno de nuestra familia es hetero, yeah!» exclamó jovialmente Emma.

«¡Hey! Mira que yo sería de buen grado hetero si no hubieses llegado tú. Eres, cómo decir, mi excepción» se encogió de hombros la morena, poniendo una expresión cómica.

«Y soy feliz de serlo» susurró la rubia, besándole la sien y aspirando por unos segundos el aroma de sus cabellos, que siempre olían bien.

Regina sonrió y, guiñándole un ojo enigmáticamente, subió al pequeño escenario que había sido montado para el karaoke-que Tinker había arruinado, cantando de modo pésimo la canción _Magic_. Aferró el micrófono y dijo.

«Sabed que no sé qué estoy haciendo, pero, sea lo que sea, lo hago solo por Emma, porque es así cómo me conquistaste»

Después hizo una señal al hada que, riendo, puso una base musical. Entonces Emma comprendió que iba a dedicarle una canción y sonrió de oreja a oreja. No sabía, sin embargo, qué canción iba a cantar la morena y, sobre todo, no se esperaba que comenzase a cantar mirando a su padre.

 _Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit_  
_Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you_  
_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand_  
_To ask you a question_  
_'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah_

Apenas Regina cantó con voz ronca aquellas últimas palabras, Charming se echó a reír, invitando a la hija a disfrutar del espectáculo de cerca, junto a él. Emma asintió y se sentó al lado del padre, mientras Regina continuaba-equivocándose alguna vez-, pero Emma la encontraba siempre magnífica y además nadie parecía prestar atención a la desentonación. Esto porque ella era Regina Mills.

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes_  
_'Cause I need to know_  
_You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die_  
_Tough luck my friend but the answer is no_  


 

Regina puso una mueca de contrariedad que hizo reír a todos, ya que era raro ver a la señora Alcaldesa hacer cosas graciosas como esas. Y sabían que el mérito de eso solo era de su familia, que en ese momento era toda su vida.

  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family 

Snow y Charming miraron a Emma con mirada dulce, y ella se sonrojó, especialmente  después de esa última frase, que le daban ganas de gritarle al mundo cuánto amaba a esa mujer que, en ese momento, estaba cantando para ella-y para sus padres-usando a Dim como corista. Esta, obviamente, no estaba entusiasmada, ya que, después, dijo la última frase dirigiéndose a su madre: «Why you gotta be so rude?» porque, seguramente, Regina la había, de algún modo, obligado a ayudarla.

I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
Can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be girls  
Standing at that alter  
Or we will run away  
To another land that you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go

Emma sacudió la cabeza ante la variación hecha a la letra, mientras Regina bajaba del escenario y la miraba a los ojos, segura de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Sí, ella sabía que Emma estaba enamorada de ella, y que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no!

La rubia, recordando cómo la morena la había interrumpido en su primera actuación meses antes, susurrándole “te amo” al oído, se acercó a ella e hizo lo mismo, haciéndola sonreír, pero no dejo de cantar como se esperaba.

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family 

 

Entonces Emma se acercó de nuevo y susurró esta vez

«Has estado realmente hermosa, pero creo que mis padres estarán más contentos si dejas de cantar»

Regina, contrariada, bajó el micrófono y se lo dio a Emma, soltando

«¿Crees que solo tú sabes cantar en esta familia? Yo habría tenido una gran carrera como cantante»

«Sí, realmente habrías arrasado…con el escenario, quizás!»

 

«¡Estoy tan contento de que os caséis!» exclamó Henry, abrazando a sus madres «Oh, y ¿sabéis qué me ha regalado Dani? ¡Una cámara de video! ¡Así podré hacer un montón de videos en vuestra boda!»

Regina, con los brazos cruzados al pecho y su mejor expresión de mamá severa, preguntó a Dim

«Ah, ¿y de dónde has sacado el dinero para comprar una cámara de video?»

Danielle, en respuesta, balbuceó

«Ehm…¿magia?»

«¡Danielle Dim Swan Mills!» exclamó Regina de nuevo

«Le está cogiendo gusto, ¿eh?» murmuró Dim a Emma, que rio levemente, bastante divertida con las peleas entre madre e hija «De todas maneras, mamá, mira, he hecho grandes progresos. Sabes que ya no he hecho nada malvado desde que he llegado a Storybrooke. ¡Tres semanas!»

«En realidad…» intervino Ruby, que no estaba de servicio aquella tarde y estaba vestida de calle-que para ella significaba medio desnuda «…ella ha sido muy mala. ¿Sabe lo que ha hecho, alcaldesa Mills?»

Regina movió la cabeza, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no querría escuchar lo que la muchacha lobo iba a decir.

«¡Me ha robado el corazón!» respondió Roja, fingiendo estar indignada.

«La costumbre. Afortunadamente, que no lo ha triturado con sus enormes manos» sacudió la cabeza Emma

«¡Hey, mis manos no son enormes!» protestó Dim, ofendida

«Pero no, Emma…realmente no me ha arrancado el corazón del pecho» intentó explicarle la camarera «Solo me lo ha robado, ¿sabes?»

Tras decir esto, sonrió tan dulcemente como nunca había hecho y, depositando un beso en la sien de Dim, se alejó-no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

«Oh, mie..» imprecó Dim, absorta, siendo enseguida interrumpida por la madre

«Danielle…»

«…Dim Swan Mills!» concluyeron por ella Emma y Henry, chocando las manos por haberla imitado a la perfección y en perfecta sincronía.

«Mamá, apuesto a que tú también decías tacos cuando comenzaste a salir con la sexy de tu novia» dijo Dim, para nada turbada.

«Sí, cierto, pero yo soy una adulta y puedo hacerlo, Y además mi novia-y futura esposa-es más sexy, cómo dices tú, que tu stripper que, entre otras, no apruebo para nada»

Henry y Emma, entonces, pusieron los ojos en blanco y se apoyaron el uno contra el otro.

«Dim no tiene pelos en la lengua. Regina es un terremoto cuando se la desafía» dijo la rubia, calculando en la mente cuánto han podido ellas pelear.

«Creo que deberíamos interrumpirlas de alguna manera» respondió Henry, al que se le ocurrió una idea genial «Hey, Dani, ¡unos muchachos están molestando a Ruby!»

Inmediatamente, la morena se giró hacia el hermanastro, con los ojos reducidos a dos hendiduras, diciendo entre dientes

«¿Qué? ¿Dónde?»

«Ehm., fuera»

Dim asintió y corrió velozmente, abriendo la puerta de Granny’s y saliendo a buscar a la muchacha, que, en realidad, solo había salido para estar un rato tranquila y disfrutar de la vista de la luna llena.

«¿Cómo es que no te transformas?» le preguntó la más joven, después de haberse dado cuenta del malentendido.

«Ya sé dominar un poco al lobo. Pero si no me transformo en diez minutos, creo que me volveré loca» sonrió Caperucita Roja.

«¿Puedo ir contigo?» preguntó Dim, a lo que añadió «A Belle la dejaste»

«Belle es una testaruda, y es mi amiga…» dijo Ruby, sin saber ella siquiera por qué había dicho eso, dado que no era ese el motivo por el que no quería que Dim fuese con ella.

«¿Y yo no soy tu amiga?» preguntó Danielle, acercándose, segura de que no la iba a rechazar.

«No, tú…eres mucho más» se sonrojó rápidamente Roja.

«Estoy muy feliz y honrada por eso, créeme…» susurró Dani, acariciando la mejilla de Ruby, que enseguida se giró hacia la muchacha «…Pero antes de ser mucho más, quiero que confíes en mí. Comprendo que no es fácil, después de lo que te he dicho sobre mi pasado, pero…quiero creer que lo harás, que harás un acto de fe y que confiarás tanto en mí como para dejarte ver en tu lado más grandioso y, al mismo tiempo, más vulnerable»

«¿Cómo haces para ser tan malditamente perfecta?» preguntó Ruby, antes de besar sus labios de forma delicada y lenta.

«Creo que es un don de familia» rio Dim, besándola también «Ah, y creo que tenemos que trabajar en tu relación con mi madre, en fin, eres mi novia y…»

«¿Qué?» dijo la mayor, interrumpiendo lo que la otra estaba diciendo.

«Bueno, decía que tu relación con Regina no es de las mejores, así que…»

«No, no, después» la interrumpió de nuevo Ruby, sonriéndole y apoyando su frente en la de ella, los labios ahora a pocos milímetros.

«Eres…mi novia» repitió para ella Danielle, sonriendo sobre sus labios.

«¿Lo soy de verdad?» preguntó la otra, llena de esperanzas, antes de ser abatida por otro beso-más pasional esta vez-de Dim.

«Lo eres»

 


	21. Elecciones

«¡Maldita!» exclamó Dim, entrando en la estancia «Sé que le has mirado el culo a mi chica»

Regina, sorprendida ante la entrada de la muchacha y por las palabras que había pronunciado, dijo

«¿Cómo?»

«Emma me ha contado de cuando aún no estabais juntas y por unos treinta segundos te quedaste mirando el fantástico culo de Ruby, poniendo celosa a tu rubia» repitió Danielle, satisfecha con aquel descubrimiento

«Primero, modera tu lenguaje, muchachita» dijo la madre «Y además era un periodo difícil…»

«De abstinencia, quieres decir» rio Dani

«¡Danielle Dim Swan Mills, sal rápido de aquí, antes de que te saque yo con una bola de fuego!» replicó Regina, y parecía seria con respecto al tema.

«Ok, no se diga más» murmuró Dim, saliendo, pero se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, diciéndole «De todas maneras estás bellísima, mamá»

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa, y mientras la hija salía del probador, siguió mirándose en el espejo, comprobando si ese vestido era lo bastante adecuado y elegante para su boda. El único problema era que ya se había probado diez antes de ese, pero eso solo era un minúsculo detalle, ¿no?

 

«Estoy tan contenta de que me hayas pedido que sea tu testigo» exclamó Ruby, aplaudiendo con felicidad «¿Y tu madre cómo ha reaccionado cuando se lo has pedido?»

«¿Según tú?» dijo Emma, colocándose el vestido blanco que la muchacha le había pasado.

«¿Se ha echado a llorar y te ha dado una larrrgo discurso de lo mucho que te quiere y de lo mucho que siente no haber formado parte de tu vida en tus primeros 28 años?» presupuso la camarera, contando con la sensibilidad y lo previsible que era Mary Margaret.

«Exactamente» respondió la rubia, antes de exhalar «Maldición, este vestido es incómodo»

«Es una traje de novia, Ems. No debe ser cómodo» le explicó pacientemente Roja, entrando en el probador para verla «Oh, venga, ¿no te gusta? Creo que es fantástico, es tan…blanco»

«No me digas que también tú te lo estás pensando, mira que mi hijastra apenas tiene dieciséis años» bromeó Emma, recibiendo un empujón de la muchacha lobo, divertida.

«En realidad, por lo que sabemos, podría ya tener diecisiete, porque es la única persona del mundo que no sabe cuándo es su cumpleaños»

Ante aquella información, Emma, que se estaba quitando el vestido, le dirigió una mirada melancólica. Y la pelirroja sabía qué quería decir: Emma estaba recordando los peores tiempos de su vida, en los que a nadie le importaba cuándo era su cumpleaños, y estaba sufriendo porque Dim había estado tan sola, sin nadie que se lo recordase.

«No importa, Ems. Elegiremos un día cualquiera y lo bautizaremos como su cumpleaños. Este sábado, por ejemplo…Sería bonito celebrarlo, como hicimos con Henry» propuso Ruby, de repente entusiasmada ante la idea de hacer feliz a su novia.

«Creo que estará bien» fue la respuesta de Emma

Mientras la sheriff se probaba otro vestido-que parecía que le iba mejor y era también bastante sencillo como para gustarle-Caperucita Roja dijo

«Pero si eres la madrastra de mi novia, ¿es como si fueras mi suegra?»

«Ruby _Caperucita Roja_ Lucas, sal inmediatamente de este probador» dijo Emma, imitando el tono de voz y la postura de la futura mujer, lo que puso en fuga velozmente a la muchacha «Regina tiene razón, poner un nombre da más miedo…»

 

«Campa, eres mi mejor amiga» dijo Regina «Así que me parece justo pedirte una cosa, una cosa muy importante y que solo pediría a alguien por quien siento verdadero afecto»

Tink asintió, sonriente, y Regina continuó, preguntándole

«¿Te apetece escaparte conmigo a alguna ciudad desconocida para huir de este inminente matrimonio?»

El hada parpadeó, con evidente confusión, y solo dijo

«¿Te…has vuelto completamente loca, Regina?»

«Uff, solo estaba bromeando» sonrió la ex soberana «En realidad, lo que quería preguntarte era si querías ser mi testigo, pero si no quieres…»

«¡Oh, Dios mío, claro que quiero!» exclamó Tink, lanzándose sobre ella sin dejarla terminar «Es fantástico, Regina, no podría estar más contenta, y…bueno, ¡gracias, gracias de corazón!»

«Soy yo la que debo darte las gracias» rebatió Regina «¿Crees que no sé que es mérito tuyo y de Henry que esta historia comenzase? Fuisteis los primeros en creer en nuestro amor, incluso cuando ni Emma ni yo lo comprendíamos. Pedirte que seas mi testigo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pagar mi deuda y para hacerte comprender que…que te quiero mucho, eso»

Regina, turbada, se vio abrazada una vez más por una Tink sobre exaltada y eufórica, casi en lágrimas. La morena decidió mandar al cuerno su orgullo y abrazó a la amiga, aunque tampoco lo alargó mucho-en el fondo seguía siendo Regina Mills.

«Ahora tengo que irme, pero nos vemos mañana para adelantar los preparativos, y deberás ayudarme» dijo la Alcaldesa, dejando un leve beso en la mejilla de la rubia y saliendo del local, dirigiéndose a casa de los Charming.

Era un suplicio hacerlo, pero había pensado mucho en ello y le parecía la decisión más justa, si no la más obvia, porque tampoco tenía tantos amigos para elegir. A ella y a Emma les hubiera gustado tener a Dim y a Henry, sus hijos, como testigos, pero eran menores de edad, y como tales, no podían hacerlo; en compensación, Henry llevaría las alianzas y Danielle sería la dama de honor. Así todos estarían felices.

Tocó a la puerta y, después de unos segundos de espera, Mary Margaret la abrió con el pequeño Neal en brazos y una sonrisa exagerada en el rostro.

«¡Hola, Regina! ¿Qué haces aquí?» dijo, acunando al pequeño

Regina, dando un beso en la frente del pequeño y evitando drásticamente  saludarla a ella, simplemente respondió

«Tengo que conseguir a mi testigo»

«Oh» dijo Snow, sorprendida, pero después dijo con expresión desolada «Lo siento, Regina, pero yo ya soy la testigo de Emma, y, por mucho que me gustara, no puedo decir que no a ese  compromiso. En fin, Emma es mi hija y…»

«Deja de parlotear, no hablaba de ti» la interrumpió Regina, para después dirigir la mirada al hombre que acababa de bajar las escaleras del apartamento «…sino de tu marido»

«¿Hablabais de mí?» preguntó Charming, abrazando a su nuera

Atónita, Blancanieves observó a Regina dejarse abrazar por los fuertes brazos del Príncipe, para después verla aclararse la voz, incomoda. Miró al hombre a los ojos y apoyando una mano en su brazo dijo.

«En estos meses has estado…cerca de mí. Digamos que, si quisiese ser sentimental, te definiría casi como un amigo. Así que, me preguntaba si…»

«Ni siquiera hay necesidad de pedirlo» respondió David, sin dejarla terminar la pregunta «También para mí eres una amiga, Regina. Quizás mi mejor amiga»

«Ok, no exageremos ahora» replicó la morena, haciendo sonreír al ayudante de la sheriff. «Bien, fantástico. Gracias y…tu hija me ha dado un mensaje para ti»

Snow, interpelada por Regina, que la estaba mirando con expresión perpleja, volvió a poner los pies en la Tierra, después del trastorno que había sentido al asistir a aquella, más o menos amigable, conversación entre el marido y la madrastra.

«Sí, no he comprendido de qué  hablaba, pero me dijo que ella había ganado la apuesta» continuó la morena

«¿Cómo?» soltó la ex Princesa «¿Le has mirado el culo a Ruby?»

Regina, asombrada, preguntó a su vez

«¿Era de eso sobre lo que apostabais? ¿En serio, Snow?»

«Bueno, cuando Emma nos lo dijo, no lograba creerlo así que aposté con Dim, segura de que habría ganado. Pero, joder, Regina, eres una pervertida»

Entonces, la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke, con una sonrisa maliciosa y maléfica, se acercó bastante a Snow y susurró en su oído una frase que solo ella escuchó, después saludó a Charming con la mano y salió de la casa, dejando a una perpleja Mary Margaret y a un confuso David.

«Coge a Neal en brazos, creo que podría desmayarme» fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer, antes de darle al niño e ir a echarse a la cama, y quedarse mirando el techo con mirada vacía «No logro creer que mi niña haga ese tipo de cosas»

El marido, a su vez, respondió con indiferencia

«Bueno, no sé qué te ha dicho Regina…Pero yo lo creo. Una vez las encontré besándose sobre la mesa de la comisaria-y menos mal que estaban vestidas-, Emma había esposado las muñecas de Regina con las esposas» Al ver que su mujer se había llevado las manos a las orejas para no escuchar, soltó «Venga, al final lo importante es que se aman»

 

«Ya no puedo probarme más vestidos. ¿Crees que podría casarme en ropa interior blanca?» preguntó Regina, proponiendo por broma aquella idea absurda que nunca habría apoyado, ni bajo tortura.

«A mí no me disgustaría» susurró Emma en su oído, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre ella y sonreír maliciosamente «Entonces sí que sería un hermosa boda»

«¿De verdad quieres sexo? ¿Ahora?» preguntó la morena, sorprendida, intuyendo las intenciones de la novia «Pero, ¿no estás cansada?»

«Nunca estoy demasiado cansada para el sexo. Especialmente si el sexo es contigo»

Ante aquella respuesta, la Alcaldesa empujó a Emma hacia el otro lado del lecho matrimonial e intercambió las posiciones, subiéndose encima de ella y diciendo burlonamente

«Perdón, ¿estás diciendo que tienes sexo con otras personas o que te quedaste dormida mientras tenías sexo con aquel simio volador con el que estabas a punto de casarte?»

«¡Oh, venga, ni siquiera recordaba quién era!» exclamó Emma, en su defensa, subiendo sus manos por los muslos y sus nalgas «Y ciertamente no me habría casado con aquel idiota si hubiese recordado tu gran…»

«¡Emma!» exclamó Regina, riendo, pero intentando reprenderla

«Iba a decir _tu gran amor por mí_ » dijo la rubia, con tono inocente, incorporándose y sentándose, aún con la morena en su regazo «Y además la frase sería verdad si hubiese dicho _tu gran y hermosísimo culo_ »

Regina sacudió la cabeza, y comenzó a besar repetidamente la mejilla de Emma, hasta llegar a su mandíbula y cuello, recorriéndolo a lo largo con su lengua. Emma suspiró, feliz, y sonrió, mientras su mano se hundía en los cabellos de su futura esposa, que se daba prisa en desnudarla sin prestar atención a lo que le quitaba de encima.

«¿Sabes que te amo?» dijo de repente, gimiendo por culpa del leve mordisco que Regina le había dado al pezón.

«Si no lo supiera, no me casaría contigo» respondió ella, sonriente, disponiéndose a besar de nuevo sus labios, de los que, después de una frase como esa, no podría estar separada.

El traje de Regina acabó de mala manera sobre las prendas de Emma, que reposaban en el suelo, y los labios de la rubia se adueñaron del pecho de la mujer, que fue recorrido enteramente por su lengua, que después se concentró en los pezones erectos por las caricias. Los rozó, les dedicó ligeros toques, preparándolos para el ataque de sus dientes, que hicieron sobresaltarse a Regina. Después la boca de Emma envolvió completamente uno, succionándolo como si fuese lo más sabroso que existiese; y lo era, por lo menos para Emma, porque el sabor de la piel de Regina no tenía igual.

«¿Sabes que me existas cuando intentas tomar el control de la situación?» dijo Regina, sonriendo con malicia «Sin embargo, lo siento, amor, soy yo siempre la que mando»

Dicho esto, empujó sin delicadeza a la sheriff sobre la cama y comenzó a moverse sobre su pelvis, mientras Emma sentía cómo su corazón aumentaba sus latidos. Y a continuación, sencillamente, calmarse, después de que Regina le entregara el placer más grande.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron la una en los brazos de la otra durante largos minutos, acariciándose el cabello y besándose cada cierto tiempo. Llevaban abrazadas diez minutos, en silencio, cuando Emma hizo una pregunta, de repente, balbuceando

«¿R…Regina, sí, no es que, en fin, tú QUIERESTENERHIJOSDESPUESDELABODA?»

«¿Cómo, perdón?» preguntó la morena, perpleja del todo ante aquellas palabras dichas abruptamente y con confusión.

«Bueno, me preguntaba si querrías tener hijos después del matrimonio. Nunca hemos hablado y, dado que ya tenemos a Henry y a Dim…no sé qué querrías hacer tú» explicó la muchacha con más calma

«Oh»

Regina se quedó pensando en ello unos minutos, mientras el abrazo de Emma se hacía más débil, y también su esperanza de que diga que sí. Y, en el fono, habría debido esperarse tal resultado, dado que apenas había reencontrado a su hija después de dieciséis años-cuarenta y cuatro, si se contaban los años de la maldición. Era comprensible que no estuviese preparada para tener otros hijos, con el constante miedo de que alguien quiera hacerles daño.

«Yo…no lo sé, Emma. Sabes, con toda la historia de Danielle…» murmuró Regina, besándole la frente «Pero pensaré en ello»

Emma asintió, aunque, en su corazón, sabía que Regina sin embargo haría de todo para no pensar en aquella conversación y en aquella posibilidad. Ella la conocía mejor que nadie.

«No hagas nada…» dijo «De todas maneras, no es tan importante»

Sin embargo, cuando le dio la espalda a la mujer, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

 

 


	22. Miedos

El periódico de la ciudad- el _Daily Mirror_ \- retrataba a dos sonrientes e incómodas Emma y Regina, respectivamente la sheriff y la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke, que se casarían en breve. Mientras todos continuaban sus vidas de siempre, en ningún caso comentando aquel artículo, ya que sabían qué sucedería…pero alguien lo había señalado.

«Claro que aquí, en Storybrooke cualquier acaba en el periodido…¡Incluso la bibliotecaria del pueblo y el propietario de un negocio  que se casan pueden acabar en primera página!» comentó Danielle, haciendo reír a Ruby, que estaba leyendo con ella el periódico de esa mañana.

«Somos así» se encogió de hombros, y se sentó en la cama de la habitación de Dim y añadió «¿Sabes que, cuando te mudes a casa de tu madre, ya no tendremos tantos momentos de privacidad?»

«Sí, lo sé» respondió la bruja, sentándose en la cama y dejando el periódico en la cómoda para dedicarle toda su atención «Así que debemos disfrutar estos último momentos…»

Sus labios se posaron sobre los rojos de su novia con dulzura. Después, la hija de Regina llevó la mano hacia los cabellos de la muchacha lobo y su boca hacia el cuello. Y Ruby se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos impuros, pero la dejó hacer, permitiéndole que mordiese y lamiera su garganta, haciéndola gemir ligeramente.

«O…ok, párate» dijo en cierto momento, mientras Dim se separaba con mirada atónita «Realmente eres…Dios, eres tan sexy y excitante y buena. Pero, sabes, son los días del lobo y tengo miedo»

«¿De qué?» susurró Danielle, con los labios aún en su piel.

«De hacerte daño»

Dani rio y, besándola de nuevo en la boca unos segundos dijo

«Sé que no me harás daño. Ahora, estate callada»

La más joven empujó a Roja sobre la cama, haciendo que se estirara, y volvió a besarla, mientras sus manos descendían por las caderas de la morena. Sus dientes aferraron el labio superior de Ruby, que se rio, sentándose y besándola con toda la pasión que había contenido durante el tiempo pasado con la muchacha.

Había intentado ir despacio con ella, pero había sido ella quien la había provocado y su olor tan fuerte y tan suyo no le permitía dejar de desearla.

Cuando los dedos de Dim rozaron sus muslos, hasta pasar por debajo de su minifalda, Ruby apretó sus manos en el cabecero de la cama, y gimiendo por el contacto que la muchacha le estaba reglando, no logró controlar su propia fuerza y rompió la robusta madera solo con la fuerza de sus dedos.

«Oh, Dios» jadeó Danielle, al ver lo que Ruby había hecho, y, quién sabe por qué, no le asustaba para nada, es más le excitaba «Tengo la sensación de que será la experiencia más asombrosa de mi vida»

Ruby sonrió maliciosamente, ya sus ojos amarillos del lobo que se había despertado, y murmuró sobre sus labios

«No puedes ni siquiera imaginar cuánto»

_«¡Regina, esperad!» exclamó Emma, corriendo hacia ella y agarrando sus muñecas._

_«¿Qué quieres?» gritó la morena, los ojos bañados en lágrimas «¡Suéltame!»_

_«Si creéis que sois la única que sufre, os equivocáis! También yo estoy mal como nunca lo he estado en mi vida» dijo la Princesa, también llorando «Y lo único que quisiera es matar a aquel estúpido ladrón que ha matado a nuestra Danielle»_

_La mirada de Regina se iluminó con algo cuyo sabor había olvidado: la venganza._

_«Entonces, vayamos a sacarle el corazón»_

Emma se despertó de repente, sudada y jadeando por aquel sueño tan vívido. Todavía podía sentir el dolor y la rabia recorrerle las venas, y recordaba a la perfección la expresión de dolor y casi apática de Regina-no, de la Reina Malvada.

«Emma, tesoro, ¿estás bien?» preguntó esta última, al despertarse por el salto que había dado Emma, al ponerse sentada en la cama «¿Has tenido una pesadilla?»

«No era una pesadilla…Era un recuerdo»

Las cejas de Regina se arrugaron en una expresión de confusión. Pero la mujer ignoró sus preguntas y sus dudas y acarició el rostro de Emma, haciendo que reposara la espalda en el colchón y siguió acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos.

«Todo está bien» le dijo, basándole la frente, en el intento de reconfortarla.

Y de hecho Emma le sonrió y cerró los ojos, aunque estaba asustada y no quería dormirse para volver a ver aquellas imágenes. Pero tenía también miedo de permanecer despierta, porque sabía que pensaría en lo que le había dicho Regina, como hacía desde que habían tenido aquella conversación. Se había obsesionado con sus palabras, y había intentado resignarse a la idea de que Regina no quería tener hijos con ella-aunque, técnicamente, tenían dos, pero ninguno de los dos era hijo de ambas-, pero no lo lograba, porque ella deseaba tanto ampliar  la familia con Regina. No era un capricho, era algo que su corazón le susurraba silenciosamente desde que Regina y ella empezaron a estar juntas, y la idea de que nunca iban a realizar ese sueño…la mataba.

«La ha matado» murmuró, bajo un estado de shock

«¿A quién, Emma? ¿A quién han matado?» pregunto la Alcaldesa, ahora rodeándola con los brazos.

«Dim. Robin la ha matado» continuó la rubia, tomándose la cabeza con las manos «¡Es por eso que ella no podía venir a buscarte! Se vio obligada a estar lejos de su propia madre para guiarme a mí y a ti, para que no sufriésemos y no nos convirtiésemos en…malvadas»

«Emma, no entiendo»

«Finalmente, yo sí» suspiró Emma «¿Podemos hablar mañana? Estoy muy cansada»

Regina asintió, aunque muy preocupada por los delirios de Emma. Pero de todas maneras, se dijo, al día siguiente hablarían. Una pena que al día siguiente se olvidó completamente.

 

«¡Felicidades!» exclamaron al unísono todos las personas reunidas con alegría.

Dim permaneció por un momento petrificada, después miró alrededor con expresión de asombro, hasta que Regina y Emma se pusieron a su lado, que la abrazaron con afecto, mientras la morena le susurraba al oído.

«Te debo dieciséis años de cumpleaños»

Danielle sonrió a la madre y le beso la mejilla, murmurando un «Gracias», de repente sofocado por el abrazo del hermanastro, que se levantó de puntillas para alcanzar su altura y le dijo

«Quería realmente que tú también tuvieses un día especial, como yo»

La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de responderle, porque todos se acercaron a ella-también las personas que menos conocía-para felicitarla.

Se encontró hablando con Henry, Ruby y Tinker sobre cómo había  hecho para juntar a Emma y Regina, que aquella tarde parecían más distantes que de costumbre.

«Decid, ¿será por la inminente boda o habrá otra cosa?» preguntó Tinker, preocupada.

«¡Na, vamos, son Emma y Regina! ¡Desde que están juntas no han tenido ningún problema, son una pareja perfecta!» exclamó Ruby, sentándose en el regazo de su novia.

«Es el motivo por el que debemos preocuparnos» comentó esta última, sacudiendo la cabeza «Nunca han tenido problemas después de haber aclarado sus divergencias, pero algo me dice que hay nuevas sin resolver»

«¿Crees que han discutido?» preguntó Henry, conociendo el sexto sentido de la hermana.

«No. Pero, por la cara de perrito apaleado de Emma, diría que Regina  he hecho algo. Y, por la expresión tranquila de Regina, creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta» suspiró Dim «Y, como de costumbre, tendré que resolverlo todo yo. Perdonadme un momento, voy a hablar con mi ex mujer»

Ante aquellas palabras, Ruby la fulminó con la mirada, recibiendo una sonrisita burlona y divertida como respuesta.

«Emma, ¿vienes un momento? Quiero hablarte»

La rubia asintió, sin alterarse, y lanzándole una mirada a Regina que estaba charlando con su padre, David, salió de la estancia junto a la muchacha. Las dos se sentaron, una frente a la otra, en la isla de la cocina de la casa Swan Mills, en un extraño silencio. Finalmente Emma habló.

«¿Lo has presentido, verdad? Tú siempre sabes cuando algo no va…especialmente cuando se trata de Regina y de mí»

«Ya. No ha sido difícil ver tu mala cara. ¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó Dim, sinceramente interesada, apretando la mano de la mujer sobre la mesa

«Siempre la misma historia: yo me ilusiono con que estamos en la misma onda, cuando en realidad pensamos cosas totalmente diferentes» dijo la sheriff, para después añadir «Ella no quiere tener hijos conmigo»

«Ah» murmuró Dim, frunciendo el ceño «¿Y eso te hace estar tan mal?»

«Yo…tenía esa imagen de ella y de mí formando una familia, contigo y con Henry…y después la habríamos aumentado» suspiró Emma «Estaba tan entusiasmada ante la idea de que después de la boda podría suceder…Sin embargo yo sola me había ilusionado, como siempre desde que estoy en el mundo»

Danielle suspiró y, poniéndose en pie, aferró el rostro de Emma y lo colocó frente al suyo, a milímetros de distancia-tanto que la rubia podía sentir la respiración de la muchacha en sus propios labios. Susurró

«Ella te ama» apoyando su frente en la de ella.

«Lo sé. Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente, cuando se desean cosas distintas» respondió Emma, sin separar sus ojos de los verdes de la morena.

En ese momento entró Regina y, dudosa, murmuró

«¿Qué…qué está pasando?»

«Solo estábamos hablando» puso en claro la hija, alejándose de Emma «Y ahora debería dejaros solas»

Regina vio cómo la muchacha se marchaba, y dirigió la mirada a la novia diciendo.

«Estabais tan cerca»

«Sí, es verdad. Estábamos tendiendo una conversación más bien…profunda» dijo Emma, levantándose y andando hacia la morena.

Cuando estuvo delante de ella, la miró a los ojos por unos segundos, con una mirada impenetrable, y después pasó por su lado, intentando marchase. Fue detenida por la mano de Regina que se aferró a su muñeca, y por su voz que pronunció lentamente pocas palabras

«¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?»

«Sí, pero no creo que quieras oírlo»

Regina frunció el ceño, pensando lo peor, y se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos. Después sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en ello, y dijo

«Ahora que me lo has dicho no podemos dejar de hablar. Venga, dime: ¿algún recuerdo de otra vida?»

«¿Qué?» preguntó al rubia, confusa y enfadada, apartando su mano de encima «¡Si crees que siento algo parecido al amor por alguien que no eres tú…bien, entonces, quizás este matrimonio es una farsa!»

«¡Emma, cálmate!» exclamó entonces la Alcaldesa, cogiéndole nuevamente la muñeca «¿Qué tendría que pensar si hace un momento te he encontrado casi rozando los labios de mi hija?»

«Es algo normal para nosotras, no lo hacemos porque nos amemos o algo parecido. Es solo que, para mí y para Dim, el contacto físico es algo inigualable. Solo tocándonos logramos comprendernos, como sucede contigo…Pero no hay nada más, Regina. No entiendo cómo no puedes fiarte de mí después de todo este tiempo» dijo Emma, llevándose una mano a los cabellos con evidente nerviosismo.

«¡Me fio de ti! ¡Pero sé que eres una persona imprevisible, y sé también que, un día, podrías cansarte de estar con una persona que no te merece!»

Emma se quedó en silencio, mirando a Regina como si le acabase de decir que los extraterrestres invadirían la Tierra en pocos segundos.

Regina, dándose cuenta de que estaban gritando, cerró la puerta de la cocina, aislándolas del resto de la casa; ciertamente no quería que los otros supiesen sus problemas, y no quería arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Danielle.

«¿Crees que no me mereces?» preguntó Emma, asombrada

«Sé que no te merezco» la corrigió la ex Reina Malvada, en un tono melancólico y con un suspiro de resignación.

«Regina…» susurró Emma, acercándose a la mujer y cogiendo su mano para llevársela al corazón «Te amo. Te amo tanto que, si mi corazón latiese a la intensidad de mi amor cada vez que me besas, estoy segura de que rompería mi pecho y saldría solo para estar más cerca de ti»

«Esa es una imagen un poco cruenta» dijo después de unos segundos Regina, haciendo reír a la sheriff.

«Y te amo sobre todo cuando te liberas por un momento de tu dolor y ríes conmigo, bromeas conmigo, te dejas amar por mí y me devuelves ese amor. Sé que ese dolor estará siempre en tu interior, y quizás nunca te abandonará, así como ese sentimiento de culpa que te empuja a creer que no me mereces. Pero cualquiera que ama tan intensamente, merece ser amado a su vez» concluyó la muchacha, apoyando delicadamente sus labios en los de la morena.

Regina dejó caer una única lágrima, rápidamente retirada por Emma con un beso, capturándola en sus propios labios. Después la rubia dijo, sincera

«Lo que me ha hecho estar mal es que no quieres tener hijos conmigo»

Entonces Regina comprendió, e intentó decir algo, pero Emma la detuvo inmediatamente, continuando

«Ahora he entendido. He entendido que te amo más a ti que la idea de volver a ser madre. Y si tú no quieres más hijos, por mí está bien. Haría cualquier cosa por ti»

La morena sonrió y, apoyando su frente en su sien, murmuró

«Gracias. Gracias por haber entendido»

Emma asintió y, mientras Regina salía de la cocina, suspiró, dejándose  llevar por la tristeza que aún resistida en su corazón. Le pregunta era: ¿cuánto tiempo aguantaría escondiéndola? ¿Días, meses, quizás años…o tal vez, se dijo, no era justo mentir a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo? Cierto que no lo era. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? ¿Arriesgarse a perderla? Tampoco esa era la decisión justa. Lo único que podía hacer era dejarse arrastrar por…el miedo.

 


	23. Epílogo

Emma corría de una parte a otra de la casa, nerviosa. Con las manos en la cabeza, aún en pijama, había invadido la cocina de casa de los Charming para preparase el desayuno-derrotada, porque al final no había tenido el coraje de comerse aquel oprobio que había cocinado. Sin embargo, los padres habían intentado de todas las maneras tranquilizarla, para después resignarse e ir a ver cómo estaba Regina, pero se hicieron sustituir rápidamente por Ruby y Dim, que llegaron para ayudar a la novia a prepararse.

«¿Qué te preocupa tanto?» preguntó Danielle, acercándose a ella y entre cerrando los ojos casi queriendo leer en ella.

Y realmente logró ver algo, que le hizo abrir los ojos y sonreír como pocas veces lo había hecho. Ruby, dándose cuenta de aquella expresión feliz, se llevó a un lado a la muchacha y preguntó

«¿Qué has visto?»

«Algo que podría mejorar el humor de nuestra Princesa. Es una pena que no pueda decírselo porque tiene que ver con el futuro» resopló la del pelo ondulado «Estas reglas para los adivinos son realmente un fastidio»

«Pero, es algo bueno, ¿no?» continuó Ruby, recibiendo una señal de asentimiento «¡Entonces, dímela! ¡Te lo ruego, te lo ruego, te lo ruego!»

«Chicas, ¿estáis aquí para ayudarme o para ir por vuestra cuenta?» soltó Emma, contrariada, cogiéndolas a ambas por las orejas y arrastrándolas con ella a la habitación que había sido la suya cuando vivía ahí.

«¡Ayyyy!» exclamaron ambas, dejándose sin embargo arrastrar a la habitación, y Dim hizo señales a Roja de que más tarde hablarían, cuando estuvieran solas.

Ruby asintió, preguntándose qué diablos habría visto la muchacha.

 

«Según vosotras, ¿me dejará en el altar?» preguntó Regina, mientras intentaba meterse en el vestido, extremadamente largo y extremadamente blanco.

«No lo creo, Regina. Ahora levanta los brazos» dijo Tinker, a quien  Mary Margaret  ayudaba a meter el vestido, y finalmente lo lograron, exclamando a la vez

«¡Por todas las hadas, estas bellísima!» «Estás estupenda, Regina»

La morena se sonrojó y murmuró un «Gracias» incómodo, y de repente tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de matrimonio que normalmente compartía con Emma-excepto aquella noche, como mandaba la tradición. Regina abrió la puerta, encontrándose a unos David y Henry atónitos, literalmente con la boca abierta.

«¡Wow!» murmuró el Príncipe «¡Me has hecho olvidar por un momento que estoy casado y que tú te vas a casar con mi hija!»

Regina rio, empujando ligeramente a David, y corrió abrazar a Henry, que ya estaba vestido elegantemente y que, cosa extraña, había decidido cambiar el corte de pelo. El muchacho susurró al oído de la madre.

«Estás bellísima»

«Gracias, pequeño mío» sonrió la morena «Ahora que estoy lista, debo ver a mi mujer sin falta»

«¿Cómo, perdón?» preguntó Snow, de repente imitada por los otros «No puedes ver a Emma, ¡trae mala suerte!»

«Me he enamorado de la hija de mi enemiga» le recordó Regina «Más mala suerte que esa…»

Tras decir eso, bajó las escaleras, intentando no tropezarse, y se vio sorprendido por Dim, que acababa de entrar en la casa corriendo. La muchacha, al ver a la madre con el vestido de novia, le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas-aparentemente reservadas para ese día especial-y corrió a abrazarla, haciéndola girar un par de veces.

«Bellísima y regia como siempre» comentó «Estoy segura de que tendréis una vida fantástica juntas. Bueno, de cierta manera tengo ventaja, porque ya he visto que le tendréis, pero…»

«Gracias, tesoro» la interrumpió Regina, besándole la mejilla y observando lo elegante que estaba en su vestido  azul «También tú estás maravillosa»

«Obvio, lo he heredado de ti» sonrió la muchacha, guiñándole el ojo «Ahora, me siento con el deber de no decirte que Emma todavía está en casa, con su vestido y su histeria»

«Gracias, de verdad, Danielle. Te quiero mucho» le dijo Regina, dejándola sin respiración, aunque ya se lo hubiese dicho muchas veces.

La mujer se dio prisa en salir, pero, antes de hacerlo, escuchó a Dim decirle

«¡Y que no se te pase por la cabeza que yo quiero robarte a tu mujer! Sabes que no es así y que nunca lo haría»

«Sí, lo sé» respondió Regina, después cerró la puerta, caminando deprisa por las calles de Storybrooke e ignorando las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes que, al ver a la Alcaldesa correr por las calles con el vestido blanco, se hacían un montón de preguntas como: ¿estará escapando para no casarse?

Pero ella tenía otra cosa en la cabeza.

«¡Emma» llamó, entrando en la casa y, finalmente dejando de correr «Emma, ¿dónde estás?»

«Estoy aquí» dijo su voz, antes de bajar las escaleras hacia ella

Los ojos de Regina recorrieron toda la figura de la rubia, memorizando cada mínimo detalle de aquella estupenda visión. Emma la miraba como si fuese una Diosa, y su mirada enamorada no se apartaba de ella ni un segundo. Permanecieron ahí, mirándose durante largos minutos, hasta que Regina avanzó, yendo a su encuentro, y le cogió la mano, llevándosela a su propio corazón, tal y como había hecho Emma algunos días antes.

«Te amo, Emma» dijo mirándola a los ojos

«Yo también te amo, Regina» susurró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos «Sin embargo, no me hagas un discurso emotivo, porque Ruby me acaba de maquillar y se enfadará mucho si tiene que volver a empezar de cero»

Regina sonrió dulcemente y, acariciando su mejilla, respondió

«No quiero hacer ningún discurso emotivo. Estoy aquí solo para decirte que…bueno…»

«¿Qué, Regina?»

«Si tú quieres…podremos tener niños. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cuántos quieras» dijo, mirándola con amor «Siento no haber comprendido y haber pensado solo en mí y en mi estúpida inseguridad, pero ahora sé que quiero tener hijos contigo, más que cualquier otra cosa»

¿De verdad?» preguntó Emma, volviendo a encontrar la sonrisa.

«De verdad»

Las dos novias se abrazaron, para después darse cuenta de la hora que era. Regina dijo

«Ahora tengo que irme»

«Nos veremos dentro de poco» respondió Emma

«Ya. Para convertirnos…»

 

«…en mujer y mujer»

Después de que el Hada Azul-la única persona en la ciudad que podía, de algún modo, oficiar una boda-hubo dicho esas palabras, Emma y Regina se besaron con dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo. El beso fue tan intenso y profundo que Henry y Dim tuvieron que separarlas, riendo.

«Estamos casadas, Regina» susurró Emma, mientras se abrían camino entre la multitud que se había reunido a su alrededor para tirarles pétalos de rosa.

«No puedo creerlo» respondió Regina, besándola una vez más y dudando antes de subir al coche «Y no puedo creer que tendremos un mes de puro relax para nosotras, sin Storybrooke y sin malvados que derrotar…Es como un sueño»

«No, amor. Es la realidad» dijo la rubia, cogiéndole la mano.

Dim y Henry se despidieron con una abrazo final, durante el cual  la hermana mayor les aseguró de cuidarían el uno de lo otro durante ese tiempo-ayudados, obviamente, por los abuelos de Henry y de otros tantos amigos que se habían ganado en el pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke.

Las dos esposas miraron a todos los invitados, deteniéndose en las personas que habían sido indispensables para que su amor triunfase sobre todo: Henry, Tinker, Snow, Ruby, David y Danielle en particular. Sonrieron a la vez y entraron en la limusina que las llevaría al aeropuerto, donde cogerían un avión para Miami. Y finalmente tendrían la paz que anhelaban, aunque solo por poco.

«¡Adió a todos!» exclamó Emma, por ambas, antes de cerrar la puerta del automóvil y quedarse ambas solas…con el champan.

«Emborrachémonos» propuso la morena

«¿Qué? ¿Quieres comenzar la Luna de Miel borracha?» preguntó la Salvadora, divertida

«¿Qué hay de malo? No tendremos hijos alrededor a quienes vigilar…Lo que solo será por este mes, después del cual correré a Storybrooke y no los dejaré marchar»

«¿Sabes qué he deseado hacer siempre?» preguntó Emma, con una sonrisita ladina, antes de subirse a horcajadas en el regazo de su mujer y susurrarle al oído «Sexo en una limusina»

Regina cerró los ojos, sonriendo ante esa idea, y besó a la rubia en los labios, respondiendo

«Buena suerte»

«¿Por qué?»

«Bueno, la necesitarás si quieres sacar este pomposo vestido blanco» rio la morena, besándola otra vez «Ah, y a propósito, antes de hacer…sexo en la limusina, debemos hacer un hechizo»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, soltando

«¿Ya te falta tu querida magia?»

«Pensaba que querías tener un hijo conmigo»

La sheriff frunció el ceño, curiosa y sorprendida, preguntando

«¿Hay un hechizo para hacer un bebé?»

«Hay un hechizo para el que se necesita mucho ingredientes casi imposibles de encontrar-que yo, obviamente, he traído con nosotras-es un pequeño sortilegio que puede canalizar el Amor Verdadero, hasta dar vida a un ser creado por su fuerza» dijo Regina, dejando entender que no sería sencillo.

«¿Entonces nada de sexo en la limusina?» se puso de morros Emma

«¿Cómo crees que se origina la fuerza del Verdadero Amor?» susurró Regina, mordiéndole el lóbulo

«Este sortilegio comienza a gustarme» respondió Emma, con los ojos ya dilatados.

«Te  gustará aún más cuando tenga en mi vientre a tu hijo» dijo Regina, sonriendo

«¿Mi hijo?» preguntó la rubia, enarcando nuevamente una ceja, aunque respondió a su sonrisa con otra igual de feliz.

Entonces la morena la besó con dulzura y respondió sobre sus labios

«Nuestro hijo»

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
